A lui & A Elle
by AuFut
Summary: Sam et Jack se retrouvent obligés d'écrire un journal ensemble et ça va donner lieu à des échanges... interressants!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous. Ce profile d'auteur est celui de deux personnes mais là y'a que Fut qui fasse de la traduction (c'est-à-dire moi, en fait !). Cette fic est donc celle de Blue Topaz à la base. Elle m'a bien fait marrer alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrir ! Voilà, oubliez pas les reviews !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son second à Lui & Son colonel à Elle**

De Stargate SG-1 n'est pas de moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lundi 7 juillet 2003**_

**10:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Hammond est enfin devenu fou. Dingo. Il perd les pédales. Toqué.

Je me demande si le Doc pourra trouver quelque chose pour le soigner. Parce qu'il en a besoin. Et vite.

Je suis Colonel, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Mon boulot c'est de sauver la planète, d'être le héros, de sauver les demoiselles en détresse, et pas d'être une sorte de rat de laboratoire avec lequel s'amuse un psychiatre. Trouvez un autre gars pour faire ça. Pourquoi Hammond m'a choisi ? Choisissez Ferretti, Coburn, choisissez n'importe qui sauf MOI !

Hammond lira pas ça, hein?

**10:04 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, le Général Hammond a pris votre nom dans le chapeau. C'est pas de la folie, c'est juste votre malchance.

Et oui, Colonel, le Général ne lira pas ça. C'est le privilège de la relation patient-docteur.

**10:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment vous pouvez être sure que c'est MA malchance et pas la votre ? Et gaffe à vos réponses, Major, je suis toujours celui qui fait votre rapport annuel.

**10:05 : Sam Carter**

Parce que, oh Tout-Puissant Colonel, c'était les noms des colonels qu'ils avaient mis dans le chapeau, pas ceux de leurs seconds. Ceci dit, est-ce que ça va vraiment être si dur ? On a un contrôle complet sur ce qu'on écrit.

**10:06 : Jack O'Neill**

« Oh Tout-Puissant Colonel » ? Vous réalisez que me faire de la lèche ne vous mènera nulle part pas vrai ? Maintenant que j'y pense, allez voir Fraiser, faites vous contrôler la tête. Vous ne ressemblez pas à la Carter que je connais.

Bien, d'accord, je vais le faire. Mais n'espérez pas que j'écrive quelque chose de profond et de mûrement réfléchi, compris ?

**10:07 : Sam Carter**

J'étais sarcastique Monsieur.

Et ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, je sais combien vous pouvez être profond et réfléchi.

**10:07 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était une insulte Carter ?

**10:08 : Sam Carter**

Non Monsieur. J'étais juste en train de m'entraîner.

**10:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous entraîner pour quoi ?

**10:09 : Sam Carter**

J'utilise le cinquième amendement pour celle-ci.

**10:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter! Je vous donne un ordre.

**10:10 : Sam Carter**

Je n'ai aucune obligation pour ce qui est de suivre vos ordres, Monsieur. Pas dans ce journal. Vous n'avez pas lu le mode d'emploi ? Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, s'il vous plait allez à la page 12, article 3.6.2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:34 : Sam Carter**

A en juger par votre réponse (ou plutôt par l'absence de celle-ci), le mode d'emploi est dans le livre bleu que le général nous a donné ce matin. Celui que vous avez glissé dans le dossier contenant mon rapport sur les sondages miniers de P54 TXY.

**12:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé! Je sais !

**12:35 : Sam Carter**

J'en suis sûre, Monsieur.

**12:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Qui a besoin d'un stupide manuel de toute façon ? Regardez l'heure. Vous me rejoignez pour déjeuner Carter ? J'ai entendu dire que le chef avait une nouvelle recette de pâtes au poulet.

**12:37 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve au mess dans 15min. Gardez moi un siège. Et une gelée bleue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:00 : Le Psychiatre**

Quelle était votre première impression sur l'autre ? Et comment a-t-elle changé les années passant, alors que vous avez appris à mieux vous connaître ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:39 : Jack O'Neill**

« Le psychiatre » ? Honnêtement. Vous auriez pas pu arriver avec quelque chose de mieux que ça ? Je sais que vous voulez rester anonyme pour votre propre bien. Je veux dire, j'ai réfléchi à un bon paquet de scénarios sur ce que je pourrais vous faire une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur vous. Mais quand même ! « Le Psychiatre » ? Vous pouviez vraiment pas faire mieux que ça ? Comme « Le Psy » ou « L'examinateur de Tête » ou « Le liseur d'esprit » ou « Le Gars Qui N'a Rien De Mieux A Faire Que D'ordonner Aux Gens De Parler De Trucs Complètement Inutiles » ?

Carter ? Vous pensez à quelque chose d'autre ? J'ai plus d'idées là !

**13:40 : Sam Carter**

On devrait pas plutôt nous concentrer sur ce que « Le Psychiatre » nous a demandé de faire, Monsieur ? Plutôt que de le/la renommer ?

**13:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Rabat-joie.

D'accord. Donnez-moi plus ou moins une heure et je vais penser à quelque chose de gentil à dire sur vous.

**13:41 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, Monsieur. Vous avez besoin de penser pour trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire sur moi ? Pendant UNE heure ? Je suis touchée. Vraiment.

**13:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous amusez pas vrai ? Ma misère vous amuse, hein ?

**13:42 : Sam Carter**

Pour le bien de ma carrière et de notre amitié, je joue de nouveau la carte du cinquième amendement.

Une heure, alors. Je posterais la mienne dans quatre heures, j'ai une expérience à faire.

**13:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Dites moi. Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais assigné à une autre équipe ? Ça m'aurait évité pas mal de cheveux blancs.

**13:42 : Sam Carter**

A ce moment-là, vous vous ne vous seriez pas amusé autant.

**13:43 Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez dire que VOUS ne vous seriez pas autant amusée ?

**13:43 : Sam Carter**

Ça aussi.

Monsieur, il faut vraiment que je continue cette expérience. Je vous parlerais plus tard.

**13:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter est le Diable.

Ça résume plutôt bien. Mon travail ici est terminé.

**13:44 : Sam Carter**

Je prends ça comme un compliment. Je regarderais tout à l'heure les gentilles chose que vous avez promis d'écrire sur moi un peu plus tôt. N'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours votre première impression à donner.

**13:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Première Impression : Carter est le Diable

Deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, jusqu'à la dernière impression : Carter est toujours le Diable.

Conclusion : Elle est aussi démoniaque maintenant qu'elle l'était la première fois que je l'ai vue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:02 : Sam Carter **

Vous voulez la jouer comme ça, Monsieur ? Ok alors.

Première Impression : Le Colonel est incorrigible.

Deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, jusqu'à la dernière impression : Il est toujours incorrigible.

Conclusion : Il est aussi incorrigible aujourd'hui qu'il l'était lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

**18:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi, Carter. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous y aviez fait attention.

**18:08 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur que si. Mais, Monsieur, nous sommes supposés prendre cette tache au sérieux. Peu importe. J'y ai beaucoup pensé et voilà ce qui en est sorti.

Ma première impression du Colonel O'Neill était que c'était un homme qui voyait les choses telles qu'elles sont. En banc et noir. Le bien est bien et le mal est mal, il n'y rien entre les deux. Il déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle, et il déteste ça encore plus lorsque les gens lui disent quoi faire. Mais il aime les défis et est très fidèle envers ses amis. Il a aussi un sens de l'humour très spécial.

Cependant quand j'ai appris à mieux le connaître, j'ai réalisé qu'il savait avoir des zones de gris. Finalement c'est un de ces hommes « du milieu ». Il peut être le héros mais il peut facilement être le méchant aussi. Tout dépend de la situation. Il base ses décisions sur ses principes et fait des choix que certains n'auraient même pas eu le courage de considérer. Il a la faculté de tirer le meilleur des gens sous ses ordres. Peut lui importe d'être le « mauvais gars », tant que son équipe est sauve.

C'est quelqu'un de très secret. Il y a des choses qu'il ne veux pas partager avec le reste du monde et porte son fardeau tout seul. La vérité est la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il adore les clichés, même s'il prétend qu'il les déteste.

Et son sens de l'humour n'est pas si bizarre après tout.

**18:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne dévoilez pas tous mes secrets, Carter.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai promis de dire quelque chose de gentil sur vous. Donc voilà.

Ma première impression sur Carter fut que c'était une tête. Bref, elle est intelligente et elle ne le sait que trop bien. Donc elle l'utilise à son avantage. Elle est forte et confiante. Pour résumer, c'est une sale môme.

Mais il y a des choses qui l'ont changée ses 7 dernières années. Cassie et Jolinar en sont deux majeures. Elle est toujours intelligente (merci à dieu pour ça), toujours confiante, toujours forte et l'utilise toujours à son avantage (parce que c'est ce que les filles intelligentes font). Toutefois, elle s'est ouverte un peu, elle s'est un peu décoincée, et a appris à désobéir à un ordre direct (je suis tellement fier d'elle, on a sauvé la planète grâce à ça). Elle a appris à discuter mes décisions (pas toujours une mauvaise chose), à se moquer de moi à sa façon (comme ça je ne peux pas l'accuser d'insubordination) et le plus important c'est qu'elle est profondément restée elle–même. Si quelqu'un (moi inclus) fait quelque chose qui la dérange, elle lui fera savoir. Si quelqu'un fait quelque chose bien, elle lui donnera tout le mérite qui lui revient.

C'est une amie. Une sacrée bonne d'ailleurs.

Et c'est un plus que son sens de l'humour soit aussi tordu que le mien.

Voilà. C'est assez sérieux pour vous ?

**18:13 : Sam Carter**

Ça l'est. Merci Monsieur.

Pour info, je ne suis pas une sale môme.

Et mon sens de l'humour n'est pas tordu. Il est juste légèrement adapté au vôtre.

**18:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Niez autant que vous voudrez. Ça reste mon impression sur vous. La mienne à moi seul.

Dites, comment vous appelez ce petit et élégant truc ?

**18:14 : Sam Carter**

Ça s'appelle un Palm Monsieur. Le votre a été installé avec quelques nouvelles applications, ils sont connectés l'un à l'autre. C'est comme ça que le journal fonctionne, comme une sorte de forum, mais seulement certaines personnes peuvent y accéder. Il y a aussi un agenda. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à l'utiliser ?

**18:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, j'ai pas besoin d'un agenda. Merci quand même. Mais vous pourriez m'aider pour autre chose.

**18:14 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**18:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Ferretti est venu à mon bureau vers 15 :00. Il m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelque chose ayant un rapport avec une certaine Major blonde et ce journal qui nous fait perdre notre temps. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, oh certaine Major blonde ?

**18:15 : Sam Carter**

Ouuups… ?

Alors vous avez entendu ? Bien, je suppose que vos auriez su ça tôt ou tard.

J'espérais que ça serait plutôt tard, remarquez.

**18:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous tenez à vous étaler sur vos actes, Carter ? Parce que aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait fait ce que vous avez fait. Sérieusement. Vous être sous traitement ?

**18:16 : Sam Carter**

Je peux passer la proposition ?

Et non, je ne suis aucun traitement.

**18:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Non vous ne pouvez pas passer cette offre.

Si vous n'êtes pas sous traitement, alors vous devriez y songer.

POUR QUELLE RAISON VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ? A QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS ?

**18:17 : Sam Carter**

A vous mettre mal à l'aise ?

Et je ne pensais pas.

Faut que j'y aille, Monsieur. J'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes.

**18:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi espèce de petite…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Dites moi ! Vous me cachez quelque chose.

**18:18 : Sam Carter**

Il faut vraiment que j'aille à cette réunion, Monsieur.

Et vous aussi.

**18:18 : Jack O'Neill**

De quoi vous parlez Carter ? J'ai pas de réunion.

**18:19 : Sam Carter**

Si, vous en avez une. A 18 :30, avec le département des finances, à propos de l'équipement que j'ai demandé pour notre prochaine mission. C'est un peu cher, donc vous devez leur parler en tant que chef de SG-1.

**18:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas entendu parler de cette réunion ?

**18:20 : Sam Carter**

Je vous ai envoyé un mémo il y a deux jours.

**18:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter. Vous me connaissez avec les mémos. On ne s'entend jamais.

**18:21 : Sam Carter**

Je sais.

Dois y aller. Bonne chance pour la réunion, Monsieur. Le département des finances va envoyer quelqu'un à votre bureau à ce propos. Ils savent aussi qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour vous avec les mémos.

Bye.

**18:21 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pour ça que ces comptables continuent à polluer mon air ?

Et comment ça « vous savez » ? Et je ne suis pas sans espoir avec les mémos. On ne s'entend pas c'est tout.

N'essayez même pas de partir comme ça !

**18:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter?

**18:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter?

Vous êtes la ?

**18:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Je reste sur ma première idée.

Carter est le Diable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Le comptable est enfin partit.

Je voudrais effacer mes entrées dans ce journal (spécialement celle de ma deuxième opinion sur Carter). Comment vous faites ça ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:37 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je vous avais dit que j'avais une réunion.

Et il n'y aucun moyen d'effacer les entrées.

En fait si (voyez combien je suis honnête avec vous ?). Mais je suis la seule à savoir comment.

**19:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez à quel point ce comptable était ennuyant ? J'étais pratiquement endormi tout en essayant d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

**19:40 : Sam Carter**

On a l'équipement ?

**19:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis presque mort d'ennui et tout ce que vous voulez savoir c'est si on a le nouvel équipement ?

**19:41 : Sam Carter**

C'est dans ma nature. Je ne vais pas changer. D'un autre côté, vous avez survécu à pire que ça.

**19:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose que vous avez raison. Hé, vous venez pour dîner ?

**19:42 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve dans le hall du mess dans 5min.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Je viens juste d'entendre Ferretti passer devant mon bureau. Ça m'a rappelé quelque chose. Je vous redemande.

POUR QUELLE RAISON VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ?

Vous n'avez pas répondu, et vous avez intérêt à trouver quelque chose de bien, Carter. Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans ce pétrin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter… Ne m'ignorez pas.

**22:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes dans de sales draps. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Je vais vous traquer, Carter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

D'accord.

J'ai une confession à faire.

Vous êtes au courant que le but de ce projet est de tester la compatibilité entre les Colonels et leurs seconds, hein ? Pour que ce qui est arrivé à SG-9 n'arrive pas à une autre équipe (pour être honnête, je m'en ficherait bien que ça se reproduise mais ça ne compte pas). Et je me suis proposée (et vous aussi par conséquent) pour être les cochons d'inde pour cette expérience auprès du Général Hammond.

Ne vous rendez pas malade. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Vous voyez, j'ai beaucoup pensé à « nous ». Je me suis dit que s'il se disaient que nous n'étions pas compatibles l'un avec l'autre, alors ce projet serait complètement inutile. Après tout nous avons travaillé ensemble près de 7 ans à et nous n'avons toujours pas eu besoin de nous tirer dessus, pas encore. Ne vous en faites pas à pour la sécurité , tout ceci ira à un psychiatre indépendant pour analyses après que j'aurais ôté les noms et lieux (au cas ou nous dérivions et mentionnons quelque chose à propos de la Porte des Etoiles ou de nos missions sur d'autres planètes) . Et les seuls à lire ce journal seront vous, moi et le psychiatre indépendant (il/elle ne saura même pas nos noms). Promis.

Vous savez pourquoi il nous font faire ça, non? La plupart d'entre nous ont tendance à détester les psys (pour de bonnes raisons, bien sur), mais nous avons besoin de nous faire examiner la tête quelques fois. Ecrire des journaux comme celui-ci est plus facile que de leur parler en face. On aura une question qui nous sera donnée à 13 :00 précisément chaque jour pour nous focaliser.

Et ça sera amusant de vous (et moi bien sur) voir essayer de répondre aux questions.

Je sais que vous êtes chez vous maintenant, Monsieur. Donc je me dis que si vous voulez me tuer après avoir lu ça, après tout il me reste une nuit de plus à vivre. S'il vous plaît faites moi savoir combien de nuits il me reste.

Sincèrement Votre,

Carter

PS : J'ai mentit à propos du nom dans le chapeau. Désolé. Mais vous auriez voulu ma tête sur un plateau si je vous avait dit la vérité plus tôt.

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est votre jour de chance, Carter.

Je ne suis pas encore chez moi. Daniel a emprunté ma voiture pour faire quelques courses.

Donc… vous avez décidé de vous amuser à mes dépends, hein ? Et vous m'avez aussi mentit ?

En plus vous l'admettez ?

Brave Carter. Très courageux. Mais idiot.

Courrez, Carter, courrez. Si vous voulez encore quelques nuits à passer, je vous suggère de courir.

**23:56 : Sam Carter**

Oui, oui, Colonel. Je cours la peur au ventre en ce moment.

PS : Je suis au téléphone avec Daniel en ce moment. Il est dans le bureau de Janet.

**23:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Mince !

Et baissez d'un ton sur le sarcasme, Carter.

Dites « merci » à Daniel pour son amitié.

**23:56 : Sam Carter**

Voyons, Monsieur. C'était pas si terrible, si ?

Je veux dire, on peut se parler comme ça, personne ne le saura.

Et pourquoi je peux pas être sarcastique ? Je ne peux pas le faire en-dehors de ce journal.

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Le psy saura.

Maudite femme. Ne jouez pas la culpabilité avec moi.

Ok alors, vous pouvez rester aussi sarcastique que vous le voulez.

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Oui, et ben … Mais le psy ne saura pas qui nous sommes.

Et merci d'exaucer mon vœu.

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé!

Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais jouer encore longtemps avec ce journal ? Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse dedans.

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Des astuces pour 10 jeux sur ordinateur. Vous choisissez.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Intéressant. Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas offert ça plus tôt?

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, il me fallait quelque chose pour me sortir de ce genre de situation.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Je perds mon temps. Bien sur que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose comme ça.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes celui qui m'a tout appris.

Alors, combien de nuits me reste-t-il?

**23:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes en sécurité. Pour l'instant.

Bien, je vais me coucher.

Bonne nuit Carter, et conduisez prudemment.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ne conduisez pas. Restez au SGC, mais n'en faites pas trop. Dormez comme le font les gens normaux. Dites le à Daniel aussi.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

Oui, papa.

**23:59 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est "Colonel" pour vous, pas papa.

N'oubliez pas de surveiller vos arrières demain. Vous avez beau être en sécurité, vous ne l'êtes pas tant que ça.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

Merci pour l'avertissement. Et merci d'être d'accord avec ça.

Je vous vois demain.

Et bonne nuit à vous aussi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ce premier Chapitre vous a plu (et que la traduction coule toute seule). Le prochain s'appelle « Son Archéologue à lui, sa Doctoresse à elle et leur Jaffa ». Et comme toujours, la phrase incontournable : oubliez pas les reviews ! **


	2. 2Son Archéologue à Lui, sa Doctoresse à

**Son Archéologue à Lui, Sa Doctoresse à Elle et leur Jaffa**

De Blue-Topaz 8 Juillet 2003 

**05:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous êtes déjà levée? Et vous feriez mieux d'être au SGC Major.

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je suis réveillée. Et oui, je suis restée au SGC la nuit dernière.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je **dors** la nuit.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça m'aurait étonné. Peu importe. Vous voulez quelque chose de l'extérieur pour le petit déjeuner?

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Un muffin à la myrtille de votre café habituel serait super. Merci de proposer, Monsieur.

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est compté dans le service. Je vous vois dans le hall du mess à 07:30.

**05:33 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve là bas.

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

A propos, avez vous entendu le Doc dire quelque chose à propos du Major Ewan et du Capitaine Perry? Ces deux fouteurs de trouble de SG-9 qui nous ont donné mal au crâne?

**05:33 : Sam Carter**

Janet dit qu'ils vont bien, Monsieur. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Vous allez leur dire votre façon de penser?

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas moyen. Hammond est plus que capable de faire ça. Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de décharger un peu de ma frustration sur eux.

**05:34 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont assez souffert, Monsieur? Ils ont sûrement appris la leçon.

**05:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous pensez? Je veux dire, ces deux là auraient du faire attention. Ils n'auraient pas du laisser leurs sentiments affecter leur travail.

Quel est le problème avec eux d'ailleurs?

**05:34 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi humiliant que lorsqu'ils ont traversé la porte au retour de P3X 599? Les demandes pour la cassette de surveillance sont nombreuses.

J'ai entendu dire que le Major Ewan et le Capitaine Perry aimaient la même fille. Et je suis sure que vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.

**05:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils se sont battus pour une fille?

Leur manque de professionnalisme est affligeant. Ils ont eu de la chance que la planète qu'ils visitaient ait été pacifique.

**05:34 : Sam Carter**

Je suis sûre que le Général Hammond les réprimandera, Monsieur.

**05:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vous vois à la base alors. Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

**05:35 : Sam Carter**

Je vais en faire autant. Je vous vois dans le hall du mess, Monsieur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Je m'ennuie.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites en ce moment?

**11:55 : Sam Carter**

J'effectue une expérience pour déterminer le degré de détérioration du nouveau minéral que SG-7 a trouvé sur P98 766.

Voulez m'aider?

**11:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je m'ennuie. Je suis pas suicidaire.

**11:56 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, c'est juste une expérience. Pas une dangereuse mission.

Et je ne vais pas vous mordre. Mon équipement non plus.

**11:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Oubliez ça.

Hé, pourquoi la question vient à 13:00? Pourquoi pas plus tôt?

**11:56 : Sam Carter**

Parce que nous aurons alors mangé. C'est toujours une bonne chose de faire ça l'estomac plein. Comme ça personne n'est ronchon.

**11:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, bien. Je pense que je vais vous laissez à ces expérimentations.

Vous déjeunez avec moi?

**11:57 : Sam Carter**

Bien sûr.

**11:57 : Jack O'Neill**

12:30. Soyez pas en retard. Je vous garde une gelée bleue si j'arrive plus tôt.

**11:57 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Colonel. Je vous retrouve là bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:00 : Le Psychiatre**

Qui est votre meilleur ami? Comment le/la décririez vous? Parlez-en ensemble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Je dirais Daniel.

**13:46 : Sam Carter**

On dirait qu'on est en compétition, hein?

Pas de problème, parce que j'aurais pas choisi Daniel de toute façon. Ma meilleure amie c'est Janet.

**13:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes sure de vouloir prendre le Doc? Si vous êtes si désespérée, je pourrais me battre pour Daniel. Vous savez quoi? On a qu'à se le faire à pile ou face.

**13:46 : Sam Carter**

MONSIEUR! C'est simplement méchant. Janet n'est pas si terrible.

Vous avez eu votre examen physique ce matin?

**13:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Carter, mettez-vous à ma place, donnez lui une seringue et enfermez nous dans une pièce pendant un jour. Je vous défie de dire ça de nouveau après.

Je suis sûr que le Doc mène une espèce de vengeance personnelle après moi. Elle est toujours gentille avec les autres.

**13:47 : Sam Carter**

Ok, peut-être que vous marquez un point là. Janet peut être un peu effrayante quand elle a une seringue sur elle. Et elle n'a rien contre vous, Monsieur. D'un autre côté, votre manque de coopération lorsque vous êtes sous sa vigilance pourrait affecter son jugement sur vous.

Mais peut importe, c'est toujours ma meilleure amie.

**13:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Meilleure amie que Daniel?

**13:47 : Sam Carter**

Je peux partager plus de secret avec Janet que je ne le ferais jamais avec Daniel.

**13:47 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est juste parce que Janet est une femme.

**13:48 : Sam Carter**

Oui, parce que c'est une femme. Content?

Pourquoi on se dispute? Je pensais que vous vouliez Daniel pour vous tout seul.

**13:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, je suis content.

Et je fais ça juste parce que ça m'amuse.

**13:48 : Sam Carter**

C'est une revanche?

**13:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Théoriquement parlant, qu'est-ce ça ferait si c'était le cas?

**13:49 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, théoriquement parlant, Monsieur. Si c'est une revanche alors elle n'est pas terrible.

**13:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Oy.

**13:49 : Sam Carter. **

Dois y aller. J'écrirais ma réponse après le briefing de 14:30.

**13:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:36: Jack O'Neill**

Daniel est un scientifique, il éternue beaucoup (c'est une habitude), c'est un intello.

Voilà, pour vous, mon meilleur ami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16:41 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

Personne ne croira que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire à propos de votre meilleur ami.

Et je sais que vous avez écrit ça juste pour me faire réagir. Devinez quoi? Ça n'a pas marché. Belle tentative tout de même. Faites mieux la prochaine fois.

**16:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Eh bien, Carter. J'aurais jamais cru que vous aviez aussi peu de respect pour moi.

Bien sur que c'est pas juste ce que je peut dire sur lui. C'était juste la préface.

Ok. Alors, Daniel, qu'est-ce que je peux dire à propos de lui?

Et bien, c'est un intello. Beaucoup plus intell-isé que Carter. Il porte des lunettes et il est allergique à tout. D'ailleurs, je pense que tous les médicaments que le Doc lui a mis dans le sang on l'air d'avoir un effet permanent finalement.

Il est doux. Mais il peut être rude aussi. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Mais elle lui a aussi appris d'importantes leçons et il faut bien le dire, Daniel est un étudiant modèle, plus comme Carter. . . S'il y a une personne qui représente plus que quiconque quelque chose pour lui, ce doit être Sha're, sa femme. Et même maintenant qu'elle est partie, ses sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changé. Pas d'un pouce. Et ça mon ami, c'est ce que j'appelle l'Amour, le vrai.

Daniel n'est pas seulement mon ami, c'est aussi un membre de mon équipe. Il a la manie de désobéir à mes ordres, mais seulement pour de bonnes raisons. Je suppose qu'il est ma conscience. Il peut être tellement énervant des fois, quand il baragouine à propos de sa dernière traduction ou qu'il décrit une histoire sur les Anciens. C'est son coté ennuyeux. Il a un grand cœur. Il peut voir la bonté chez les gens, peu importe combien ils peuvent êtres maléfiques.

C'est un orphelin. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon. Il a un grand-père mais leur relation n'est pas toujours au beau fixe. Pour être honnête, je ne pourrais pas parler de sa famille en détail. Une chose est sure, je lui fais confiance. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et aidé à combattre mes démons.

Daniel a aussi ces yeux de petit chiot (cette information est généreusement relayée par les infirmières dans l'infirmerie, l'endroit qu'il fréquente le plus au SGC, juste après son propre labo). L'effet est presque universel, Terrienne ou pas, les femmes semblent y être sensibles. Pas toujours une mauvaise chose je dois dire, on peut l'utiliser à notre avantage.

Ok, c'est fait.

Vous voyez Carter…

PS: Je vous abattrais si Daniel ou qui que ce soit entend parler de ça.

**16:46 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sûr pour les yeux de petit chiot? C'est plutôt des yeux de biche pour moi.

Et ne vous en faites pas, personne n'en entendra parler. Daniel pourrait le lire éventuellement. Il est très bon pour ça.

**16:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne me dites pas que vous êtes l'une des adoratrices de Daniel.

Et ne jouez pas avec moi. Je suis sérieux. Ça pourrait démolir ma réputation.

A vous. Parlez du terrifiant Napoléon.

**16:48 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas être un peu dur avec Janet, Monsieur?

C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Janet est notre Officier Médical en Chef. Elle est responsable de la santé de tout le personnel du SGC. Même si elle est petite, elle a de la présence. Un marine faisant deux fois sa taille flancherait devant elle. Je suppose que cela va de paire avec son travail, elle doit être capable de contrôler ses patients. Et comme le Colonel l'a dit, armée d'une seringue, elle peut faire très peur. Enfin, à ceux qui désobéissent constamment à ses ordres.

Janet a eu un mari, qui était un vrai con. Autrement, Janet n'aurait jamais divorcé. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais voulu. C'est son passé et elle ne s'étend pas dessus, donc je n'irais pas chercher plus loin. C'est aussi une mère. Une très bonne d'ailleurs. Elle aime sa fille, Cassie, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne, pas biologiquement en tout cas. Mais j'ai vu de mes propres yeux jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour Cassie. Je suis heureuse que grâce à elle Cassie puisse avoir une vie normale. Celle que je n'aurais pas pu lui donner.

Je suppose que faire partie des quelques femmes de la base fait que nous sommes plus proches. Nous comprenons ce que cela fait de vivre dans un monde d'hommes. J'aime tendrement Janet, comme une sœur. Je lui fais confiance pour veiller sur mes secrets les plus profonds et sur ma vie.

Et je pense qu'elle a un faible pour Daniel.

**16:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, waou. Je vois le Doc sous un autre jour maintenant.

Daniel et le Doc, hein? Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez faire la commère, Carter.

**16:49 : Sam Carter**

Je ne fais pas la commère. Je ne fais que partager mes observations.

**16:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Peu importe ce que vous en dites, Major.

Hé, comment on doit parler d'eux?

Vous savez quoi? J'ai l'impression de me sentir coupable de faire ça.

**16:49 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas sure de comment faire. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord avec la plupart des trucs que vous avez dit à propos de Daniel. Je le connais plutôt bien. Et je suis sûre que ça s'applique à Janet aussi.

Et, Monsieur, techniquement, nous ne parlons pas.

Et depuis quand avez vous développé un sentiment de culpabilité quand il s'agit de Daniel?

**16:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Pimbêche.

Je me sens coupable parce que ce n'est pas juste pour Teal'c.

**16:50 : Sam Carter**

Je vous demande pardon?

**16:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Je parle de Daniel, là. Mais que dire de Teal'c?

**16:50 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez aussi parler de Teal'c, Monsieur? Je vous en prie. J'y vois aucun inconvénient.

**16:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, c'est plus juste, non?

Si on le faisait ensemble? Vous et moi.

**16:50 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce que vous proposez?

**16:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Venez dans mon bureau. On comparera nos notes.

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Maintenant?

**16:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, Carter. L'année prochaine.

Bien sur maintenant !

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Donnez-moi dix minutes.

**16:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau. N'oubliez pas d'apporter de quoi grignoter si jamais vous passez par le mess.

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Compris.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Ceci est une observation combinée sur notre (au Colonel O'Neill et Major Carter) autre meilleur ami. Nous ne pensions pas ça juste de le laisser en dehors de ça.

Il s'appelle Teal'c. Il a un nom étrange car il n'est pas du coin. Il est loyal et courageux. Un guerrier par dessus tout. Il ne dit pas grand chose, mais quand il le fait, c'est toujours quelque chose à ne pas ignorer. Il est fidèle à sa parole. Le genre d'homme que vous aimez savoir en train de surveiller vos arrières au combat.

Teal'c est la seule personne de notre équipe à avoir un fils. Il s'appelle Rya'c. C'est un bon garçon et il semble suivre les traces de son père. La femme de Teal'c est morte il y a peu de temps. Personnellement on (enfin, plutôt le Colonel O'Neill) pense qu'il ne l'aime plus, mais elle reste toujours la mère de son fils. Elle lui a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, mais c'était seulement parce qu'une mère doit faire ce qu'elle a à faire. Teal'c était furieux, mais il lui a finalement pardonnée. Parce que c'est Teal'c. Même si les faits ont démontré qu'il pouvait garder rancune pendant longtemps (c'est ce qu'on appelle « la revanche Jaffa », demandez pas pourquoi). Ceux qu'il considère comme un ennemi devraient avoir peur. Très peur.

Il a un mentor, appelé Maître Brata'c. Il l'aime comme un père. Brata'c lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait. De récents évènements ont prouvé qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui, ils sont proches à ce point.

Il mange beaucoup. Enfin, c'est un grand bonhomme. Teal'c est aussi un de ces grands ours en peluche (cette observation est le seul point de vue du Major Carter). Il a une attention particulière pour chaque personne qu'il apprécie. Il aime la science fiction, surtout Star Wars. Et il essaie de roder ses blagues pour qu'elles s'accordent aux nôtres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez qu'on dîne dehors, Major ? Emmenons Teal'c, Daniel, et même le Doc. Je pense que le O'Malley a levé sa restriction.

**18:45 : Sam Carter**

J'en doute, Monsieur. Ils ont dit que nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer aussi longtemps qu'ils vendront du steak.

**18:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Mince. Pourquoi pas un Italien alors ? Ou un chinois ?

**18:46 : Sam Carter**

Chinois ça me tente bien. A quelle vous voulez qu'on se retrouve à la surface ?

**18:46 : Jack O'Neill**

20:00. Je préviens Daniel et Teal'c. Vous vous occupez du Doc.

**18:46 : Sam Carter**

Ok. On se retrouve là-haut alors.

**18:46 : Jack O'Neill**

20:00 Carter. Soyez pas en retard.

**18:47 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je ne suis pas Daniel. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler d'être ponctuelle.

**18:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Désolé, l'habitude. Je vous vois à la surface.

**18:47 : Sam Carter**

Ok. On se voit là bas. Encore une chose, Monsieur. Ceci est supposé être un journal, pas un téléphone. On ne peut pas l'utiliser pour se donner rendez-vous.

**18:47 : Jack O'Neill**

M'en fiche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, pourquoi les autres ne savent rien à propos de ce journal ? Je croyais à coup sûr que vous leur aviez dit.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

J'ai vu aucune raison de leur en parler. D'un autre côté je suis sure que vous n'apprécieriez pas d'être moqué par d'autres Marines qui seraient au courant. C'est pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais moins il y aura de gens seront au courant, mieux ce sera. Ça réduit les possibilités de dérapages.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vois. Merci.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Pas de quoi.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi ? C'est amusant à quel point je trouve ça facile.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ?

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce truc d'«écrire dans le journal ». Je me sens plus forcé. Je déteste avoir à l'avouer mais c'est amusant. Je peux dire ici des choses sans que ça me préoccupe après coup.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Contente que ça vous plaise.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, et quand nous avons une mission ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive au journal ?

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Et bien je pensais aux réponses des questions quand nous sommes sur un autre monde. Ça pourrait mettre la mission en danger, sans parler de la perte de temps.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

D'accord alors. Je suis content que vous y ayez déjà pensé.

Encore une chose. Je sais que je suis votre ami, mais suis-je parmi les meilleurs ?

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Oui Monsieur, bien sur que vous l'êtes.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si je vous invite à dîner en ami, n'est-ce pas ? Juste nous deux. Ce jeudi.

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une si bonne idée, Monsieur. Les gens parlent.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ? Laissons les parler. C'est pas nouveau.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

D'accord alors. Laissons les parler.

Mais je ne peux pas Jeudi. Cassie vient à la maison pour la nuit. Pourquoi pas Vendredi ?

**23:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Vendredi c'est bien.

Regardez l'heure. Il est déjà minuit. Je vais me coucher.

Bonne nuit Carter. Je vous vois demain.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit Monsieur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. 3:Sa Gameboy à lui & Son Ordinateur à El

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que jusqu'ici la traduction vous plait (même si ya pas beaucoup de monde qui laisse de review OUIN !) **

**Scratchie : Bah voilà, c'est la suite, merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. A! **

**Charlie : Merci de tes compliments mais tu sais l'anglais c'est pas vraiment difficile.. enfin si mais non ! BREF ! Merci. **

**Et maintenant le chapitre 3.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sa Gameboy à Lui & Son Ordinateur à Elle.**

De Blue Mercredi 9 Juillet 2003 

**06:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**06:32 : Sam Carter**

Je me prépare à partir au travail, Monsieur.

J'ai pas dit quelque chose hier à propos de confondre le journal avec le téléphone, Monsieur ?

**06:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça me dit quelque chose. Mais bon, pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à faire ?

**06:32 : Sam Carter**

Parce que ça réduirait un peu mon travail. Il faut que je corrige le journal avant de l'envoyer au psychiatre.

**06:32 : Jack O'Neill**

En parlant de ça, combien de questions il nous reste ?

**06:33 : Sam Carter**

Encore trois, Monsieur. Une aujourd'hui, une Jeudi et la dernière Vendredi.

**06:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Et qu'est-ce qui se passe après Vendredi ?

**06:33 : Sam Carter**

Je l'imprimerais et il sera prêt pour Lundi. Ils ont promis qu'on aurait les résultats dans une semaine environ.

**06:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui arrive au journal après Vendredi ?

**06:35 : Sam Carter**

Je suppose que c'est tout, Monsieur. C'est fini.

**06:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh. Ok !

**06:35 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes déçu, Monsieur ?

**06:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous parle plus tard. Il faut que je me prépare.

**06:36 : Sam Carter**

D'accord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:00 : Le Psychiatre**

Si vous étiez abandonnés sur une île déserte, et que vous pouviez avoir une seule chose avec vous, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Juste une ? Je pense savoir ce que serait la votre Carter.

**13:48 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Monsieur ?

**13:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Votre ordinateur portable ou votre réacteur au naquada. Ça doit être un des deux.

**13:48 : Sam Carter**

Très bien. Je prendrais mon ordinateur avec moi. Je pourrais faire de nombreuses choses avec, pourvu que j'ai assez de batterie pour une vie. Je pourrais toujours faire de nouvelles programmations et en faire quelque chose d'intéressant, donc je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

Et vous ?

**13:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne pouvez pas deviner ?

**13:49 : Sam Carter**

Votre canne à pêche ?

**13:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, je pourrais toujours m'en faire une faite-maison une fois sur cette île, pas besoin d'en avoir une du dernier cri . Essayez encore. Remarquez c'était pas une mauvaise idée.

**13:49 : Sam Carter**

Un bateau pour vous échapper ?

**14:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez bien que si je choisissais ça, ce serait considéré comme de la triche. Encore faux. Allez, dernière chance.

**14:00 : Sam Carter**

La troisième sera la bonne.

Votre GameBoy ?

**14:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment diable avez-vous pu deviner ça ?

**14:00 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, ou c'est ça, ou c'est votre yo-yo.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous occuper l'esprit au même titre que vos mains, et je présume que la GameBoy est plus divertissante que le yo-yo.

**14:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, bonne raison. Et la GameBoy stimule aussi l'esprit. N'oubliez pas ce point.

Ça, et il n'y a heureusement aucune restriction sur le nombre de jeux que je peux emmener avec moi.

Carter, c'est trop facile. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

**14:01 : Sam Carter**

Je suppose.

Mon ordinateur c'est ma vie tout comme votre GameBoy est la votre (façon de parler). C'est pas que nous sommes si pathétiques. Enfin, peut-être… mais parlons pas de ça.

**14:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous divaguez. Et on est pas pathétiques.

Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on rendait ça un peu plus intéressant ?

**14:01 : Sam Carter**

Je suis partante si vous l'êtes.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, alors. Qu'est-ce que vous en diriez si on changeait la question de « quoi » à « qui » ?

**14: 02 : Sam Carter**

On choisit une personne avec qui vivre sur une île déserte ? Bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Ça semble intéressant. Mais je pense qu'on devrait mettre une condition. Personne du SGC, c'est trop facile.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vendu. Pas de membres de la famille non plus.

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Comment vous avez deviné ça ? Papa est définitivement hors de question maintenant, alors.

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah! Je le savais.

**14:03 : Sam Carter**

Dans ce cas, pas d'extraterrestres non plus. Ce qui veut dire que Thor n'est pas acceptable.

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Mince.

Donc, on doit trouver un non-membre du SGC, faisant pas partie de notre famille et qui ne soit pas un extraterrestre à emmener sur l'île, hein ?

C'est pas de la tarte.

**14:04 : Sam Carter**

Ouaip, pas de la tarte du tout.

Combien de temps selon vous avant qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui corresponde à ces critères ?

**14:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Un mois ?

**14:04 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop restrictif, Monsieur ?

Est-ce que cette personne doit toujours être en vie ?

**14:04 : Jack O'Neill**

A qui pensez vous ?

**14:05 : Sam Carter**

Albert Einstein, bien sûr.

Echanger des idées avec lui serait tellement épatant. Imaginez, discuter avec l'un des plus grand physicien que le monde aie jamais connu.

**14:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question.

**14:05 : Sam Carter**

Et vous ? Il y a sûrement quelqu'un.

**14:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose que je pourrais emmener Mary Steenburgen avec moi.

**14:05 : Sam Carter**

Qui ?

**14:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Une actrice.

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Oh, elle est jolie ?

**14:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Elle a de la classe.

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Je pense qu'on devrait pas emmener quelqu'un de connu non plus. C'est encore trop facile.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi ?

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est trop facile.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de célébrité. Ok. Pas d'ex petit-ami ou petit-amie non plus.

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Je suis d'accord. Pas d'amour d'enfance ou de vieux béguin non plus.

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce qui me laisse seulement mon jardinier, mon barbier, mon sergent foreur et aussi mon voisin. Je ne pense pas les vouloir avec moi 24/24 et 7j/7, pour être honnête.

**14:09 : Sam Carter**

Je suis sûre qu'on va penser à quelqu'un.

Eventuellement.

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas si on continue à ajouter ces conditions ridicules.

**14:09 : Sam Carter**

Ben, c'est ce qui rend la chose intéressante non ?

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose.

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Ecoutez. Je dois y aller là. J'ai du travail à faire. Ecrivez juste le nom quand vous le trouverez, ok ?

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Compris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:12 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est inutile. Je n'ai pensé à personne. Il y a toujours ce gars des plats à emporter, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je préfère être seul plutôt que passer mon temps avec lui. Et vous ?

**19:12 : Sam Carter**

Pareil pour moi. J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, j'y ai pensé tout le temps. C'est absurde.

Juste choisir une personne, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur ?

**19:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux choisir Kinsey ?

**19:13 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Avez-vous vérifié avant de taper ? Vous avez tapé Kinsey.

Vous avez de la fièvre, Monsieur ?

**19:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, voilà ce que je veux dire. Ça pourrait m'amuser de terrifier les journées de ce fils de pe.

**19:13 : Sam Carter**

Ouais…

Avec ce genre de raison, je me surprends à ne plus avoir l'envie de vous persuader de voir le Dr MacKenzie.

Mais s'il vous plait, ne refaites pas ça, j'ai avalé mon café de travers en lisant ça. Et si vous deviez faire de nouveau quelque chose dans ce goût là, un avertissement serait sympa.

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

En y repensant, ça deviendrait vite ennuyeux. Donc je vais juste passer mon tour.

Et vous ? Quelqu'un à qui vous ayez pensé ?

**19:14 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, je pensais sérieusement à mon masseur du club de santé local. Je pourrais toujours utiliser son adresse pour me relaxer. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est très mignon.

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Mignon ? Vous l'avez choisi parce qu'il est mignon ?

**19:14 : Sam Carter**

Non. Vous devriez vraiment essayer ses massages. Il a des doigts bourrés de talent, je peux vous le dire.

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous l'avez choisi à cause de son talent ? Et parce qu'il est mignon ?

**19:15 : Sam Carter**

Je ne vois personne d'autre. Ma liste n'est pas vraiment longue. Et je ne vais pas le choisir, tout bien considéré. C'est pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui je puisse parler.

C'est trop impossible. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez on faisait quelque chose de différent ?

**19:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

**19:15 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas encore. Donnez moi un peu de temps pour y penser.

**19:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Au fait, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ces deux idiots ?

**19:15 : Sam Carter**

Quels idiots, Monsieur ?

**19:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Les idiots qui nous ont fait atterrir dans cette nasse.

**19:15 : Sam Carter**

Oh, vous voulez dire le Major Ewan et le Capitaine Perry, Monsieur ? Le colonel de SG-9 et son second ?

Et bien, Janet les a autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie ce matin. J'ai entendu dire que le général Hammond les a réprimandés et les a inscrit à l'une de ces courses en partenariat, pour qu'ils puissent régler leur différents.

**19:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne les pas juste réassignés à une autre équipe ? Ce serait plus facile. Et ça aurait aussi économisé les impôts des citoyens.

**19:16 : Sam Carter**

C'est leur punition, Monsieur. D'un autre côté, ils n'apprendront rien si on les tient simplement loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, le SGC est une petite communauté. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait s'ils se rentraient dedans dans le couloir ?

**19:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Et tout ça parce qu'ils se sont battus pour une fille. C'est pas enfantin, ça ? Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une femme au monde.

Qui est cette femme d'ailleurs ?

**19:16 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, deux hommes se battant pour une femme, vous devez admettre que c'est assez romantique, Monsieur.

La femme n'est pas membre du SGC, Monsieur. Et pour ce que j'ai entendu, elle est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

**19:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors pourquoi ils se battent pour elle ?

**19:16 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils se détestent déjà depuis si longtemps qu'ils en ont oublié la raison. C'est le truc de l'orgueil masculin, je suppose.

**19:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, et si on les mettait tous les deux sur cette île. Combien de temps vous pensez qu'ils tiendront avant de s'entre-tuer ?

**19:17 : Sam Carter**

Dès l'instant ou ils aurons posé le pied dessus.

**19:17 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est sûr, hein ?

**19:17 : Sam Carter**

Oui. J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à eux jusqu'ici, mais peut sentir l'animosité suinter chaque fois qu'ils sont dans les parages. Vous vous souvenez lorsque j'ai accompagné SG-9 sur P7Y 566? Ils ne se disaient pas grand chose, c'était si bizarre. Je me suis dit que c'était juste mon impression, que je devais être trop sensible. Il faudra que ça sorte un jour.

**19:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Et si c'était nous deux qui étions sur cette île ? Combien de temps tiendriez vous avec moi ?

**19:17 : Sam Carter**

Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, Monsieur.

Vous n'êtes pas si dérangeant, je pourrais vivre avec vous. Et vous, Monsieur ? Combien de temps tiendriez vous ?

**19:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes Ok, tant qu'il n'y a aucune technologie pour vous faire bavarder. Je peux vivre avec ça.

**19:17 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ! Je ne suis pas si terrible.

Je le suis ?

**19:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vos devriez voir la façon dont vos yeux dansent quand vous avez un nouveau jouet avec lequel vous amuser. Votre bouche va automatiquement lancer de grands mots qui ne feront que traverser ma tête. Faites-y face : vous êtes aussi atteinte que Daniel.

**19:18 : Sam Carter**

Que voulez vous que je vous dise? La technologie est ma passion.

**19:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Comprenez moi bien, Carter. Je vous aime comme vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas parfaite, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes humaine. Je préfère ça. Ça vous rend plus accessible.

**19:19 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi quelqu'un penserait-il que je suis inaccessible ?

**19:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Jetez un coup d'œil dans votre miroir, votre état de service et votre rapport académique.

**19:19 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas que ça.

**19:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais ça. Mais pas les autres.

Et vous savez quoi ? Vous ne devriez pas faire attention à ce que les autres pensent. Ce sont eux qui sont perdants.

**19:20 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur.

C'est amusant, hein? Un instant nous parlons de mon ordinateur et de votre GameBoy, l'instant suivant vous me faites des compliments.

**19:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça l'est. Mais la vie est amusante.

Carter, toutes ces écritures m'ont donné faim.

**19:20 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve au mess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez effacer les entrées dans le journal, correct ? Donc disons juste que je voudrais écrire quelque chose que je veux que vous seule le lisiez, l'effaceriez vous avant de l'envoyer au psy ?

**21:01 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que personne d'autre ne sache, faites le moi savoir.

**21:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Hammond est mort. J'y veillerais personnellement.

**21:01 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ?

**21:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Le Major Ewan est venu dans mon bureau juste après dîner. Il m'a demandé conseil sur ce truc de la relation Colonel-second. Il a dit qu'Hammond lui avait recommandé de me parler. Et il a aussi arrangé une session avec nous quatre. Moi, vous, Ewan et Perry.

Il rigole, hein ? Moi, donner conseil sur les relations ? C'est comme demander conseil à un éléphant sur comment voler.

**21:02 : Sam Carter**

Oh la !

Je pense que la partie que vous voulez effacer est « Hammond est mort. J'y veillerais personnellement. ».

**21:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Correct. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il s'est cogné la tête dans un mur ? Parce qu'il a définitivement une case en moins.

Ou peut-être qu'il a « ordre de là-haut » de me frustrer. Pourquoi tout le monde me hait tant ?

**21:03 : Sam Carter**

Voyez ça autrement, Monsieur. Nous avons été ensemble depuis près de sept ans. On détient le record du plus grand partenariat Colonel et second de tout le SGC. Vous devez l'admettre, Colonel, c'est quelque chose. D'un autre côté ça prouve que le Général nous fait confiance. Alors ne mettez pas vos frustrations sur le compte du Général. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Et pour info, je ne vous hais pas, Monsieur.

**21:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais ça. Même un bizu saurait ça. Votre QI combiné à mes muscles, rien ne peut être comparé a ça. Mais c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut enseigner. Et de toute façon, est-ce qu'on ne va pas les envoyer à la course en partenariat ?

Hammond sait combien tout ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais il le fait quand même. Qu'il soit maudit. Juste parce qu'il a des étoiles sur ses épaules, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut

Et merci de ne pas me haïr.

**21:03 : Sam Carter**

En fait, Monsieur, il pourrait. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les étoiles son toujours le signe d'un rang plus élevé, comme un oiseau par rapport à nous.

Pas de quoi.

**21:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter.

Je ne sais pas qui vous a enseigné tout ces sarcasmes ou combien de temps vous avez appris, je m'en fiche. Mais, s'il vous plait. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Je suis énervé. Et il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que lorsque vous me jetez tout ce cynisme au visage.

Et vous ne m'aimeriez pas quand je suis super énervé.

**21:04 : Sam Carter**

Désolée, Monsieur.

**21:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça ne sonne pas comme si vous le pensiez.

**21:04 : Sam Carter**

C'est le cas.

Car je ne l'ai pas **dit**, et d'ailleurs vous ne l'avez pas **entendu**. Donc, ça ne **sonne** pas comme si j'étais désolée.

**21:04 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est ça. Je ne vous parle plus.

Je vous vois demain matin. Mon bureau, 09 :00 pétantes, c'est notre cession avec Ewan et Perry.

**21:04 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, ça pouvait sonner comme si je ne le pensais pas.

Mais je l'ai tapé parce que je le pensais. Honnêtement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:34 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Vous êtes là ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:50 : Sam Carter**

Colonel O'Neill ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:39 : Sam Carter**

Colonel? Cette punition par le silence ferait mieux de s'arrêter maintenant, ou je pourrais trouver une raison d'annuler notre "rendez-vous" de vendredi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:07 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? S'il vous plait répondez. Je suis inquiète maintenant. Et vous ne répondez pas sur votre téléphone portable. Je sais que vous avez déjà quitté le SGC (j'ai appelé le point de contrôle). Ecoutez, vous n'avez rien besoin d'écrire, faites moi juste savoir que vous êtes ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Rendez-vous ? C'est seulement deux amis qui dînent ensemble, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et Carter, honte à vous. Vous devriez savoir que me faire chanter ne vous mènera nulle part.

Je ne vous ignore pas (enfin si, au début). Je suis allé boire un verre avec quelques gars. J'ai laissé le Palm dans la voiture, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous contacter. La batterie de mon téléphone portable était déchargée, j'ai du l'éteindre. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas bippé ?

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, grâce à Dieu vous allez bien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour plus tôt mais je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de vous embêter.

Et j'ai complètement oublié pour le bipper. J'étais tellement inquiète (et vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée).

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous étiez n'importe quel autre gars, je n'aurais plus jamais songé à ne serais-ce que vous adresser la parole. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je vous aime bien.

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur.

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Où êtes vous là ?

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Toujours au SGC. Je pense que je vais dormir dans mes quartiers cette nuit. Il est trop tard pour rentrer chez moi.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Hé, le dîner de Vendredi tient toujours ?

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Excellent.

Je vous vois demain alors.

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bon voilà, dans quelques temps vous aurez le chapitre 4. En attendant laissez des reviews pour la pauvre traductrice que je suis… **

**Bye !**


	4. 4:Son bureau à Lui & Son Labo à Elle

**Son bureau à Lui & Son Labo à Elle**

De Blue Topaz

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, parce que vu le temps que je met à traduire, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un commentaire. Donc à vous chers reviewers : Merci ! Les autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Ça se passe en bas de la page, alors pensez-y ! **

**Je vous laisse avec Sam la Maléfique et Jack l'Emmerdeur**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeudi 10 Juillet 2003 

**13:00 : Le Psychiatre**

Où passez-vous la plupart de votre temps lorsque vous êtes à la base ? Expliquez-en la raison.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez vu Carter, j'ai résisté à l'urgence d'abuser de ce journal. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé pour donner un rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous, hein ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je sais que vous avez votre Palm avec vous.

Donc soyez une gentille fille et répondez-moi voulez vous ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais que vous avez lu mes entrées précédentes.

Major, n'ignorez pas mon ordre.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:18 : Sam Carter**

En toute première chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour la petite faveur, Monsieur. C'était tellement délicat de votre part.

Deuxièmement, vous avez de la chance que les Palms aient des fonctions « vibreur » et « silencieux ». De toute façon vous devriez vous abstenir d'écrire dans le journal pendant les briefings. Teal'c vous fait « Le Regard ». Et je suis sure que Daniel va bientôt réaliser que nous n'avons pas fait très attention à lui. N'oubliez pas le Général Hammond, il pourrait confisquer votre Palm s'il se rend compte que vous l'utilisez en ce moment.

Et troisièmement, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me jeter des boulettes de papier ! Vous avez déjà toute mon attention.

**14:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais le briefing de Daniel est ennuyant, comme d'habitude. Tout est dans son rapport. Je pourrait toujours le lire après.

Faites moi rire, s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous vous ennuyez aussi.

Teal'c me fait peut-être « Le Regard », mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Daniel est dans son petit monde, même un chien violet juste sous ses yeux ne pourrait l'en sortir. Le Général se (enfin essaie de, et échoue misérablement) concentre sur notre archéologue, dos à nous. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'avait pas les yeux derrière la tête.

Allez, Je sais que vous le voulez aussi. Vous somnolez sur vos notes, ce qui veut dire que vous ne trouvez pas ça très intéressant non plus.

Couvrez juste le Palm avec votre dossier - ils ne se douterons de rien.

**14:21 : Sam Carter**

Je déteste quand vous me lisez comme un livre ouvert. C'est vraiment injuste.

**14:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Je savais que vous seriez d'accord avec moi.

Donc, l'endroit où nous passons le plus de temps à la base, hein ? Je sais que le votre c'est votre labo. Où vous faites toutes ces expériences sorties de votre esprit bouillonnant, où vous inventez toutes ces machines impossibles, testez chaque objet extraterrestre ayant passé la porte, réécrivez les lois de la physique, et n'oublions pas que c'est l'endroit ou toutes vos idées loufoques vous viennent.

Vous devinez le mien ?

**14:22 : Sam Carter**

Colonel. Nous ne sommes pas supposés répondre à la question pour l'autre, nous devons le faire nous-même.

Le votre c'est soit le mess ou le bureau de Daniel.

**14:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, ouais, ouais, peu importe.

Et non, le mien n'est pas le mess ou le bureau de Daniel. J'y vais peut-être souvent (votre labo et la salle de gym sont aussi sur cette liste) mais je n'y passe pas beaucoup de mon temps.

**14:22 : Sam Carter**

Aahh, ça doit être votre bureau alors. Un endroit où vous clamez ne jamais passer plus d'une heure si vous n'avez pas à le faire. Un endroit que vous avez établi comme celui que vous aimez le moins sur la base à cause de l'amoncellement de paperasse qui s'y trouve. Mais étant la personne responsable que vous êtes, vous faites tout de même toute la paperasse. Et nous savons tous le temps que cela peut vous prendre.

J'ai raison ?

Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous comparez mon labo au mess, Monsieur. Je suis honorée.

**14:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Brillant , Carter. Pour quelqu'un qui insiste pour que nous répondions aux questions **nous-même.**

Et, Carter, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du sarcasme ? Vous êtes trop drôle pour votre propre bien.

**14:23 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, Monsieur, que puis-je dire ? Vous avez eu une mauvaise influence.

Et je ne peut rien faire pour mon esprit, Monsieur. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez qu'à l'endurer.

**14:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Voyez ? Je vous avais dit que ce serait marrant.

Vous vous amusez aussi.

**14:24 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, vous devriez être moins transparent. Ne souriez ni ne grimacez pas en lisant ça. Teal'c est encore plus suspicieux. Et je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il vous demandait si quelque chose ne va pas. Daniel et le Général Hammond seraient sur votre dos en moins d'une seconde. Et si ça arrive, je nierais mon implication là dedans. En d'autres mots, je prétendrais que je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent et je vous poserait aussi des questions.

**14:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne vous aurais jamais vu comme un traître, Major.

**14:25 : Sam Carter**

Seulement s'il le faut, Monsieur. Seulement s'il le faut.

**14:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Je laisse passer ça pour cette fois, Carter. Mais n'espérez pas que je sois aussi généreux la prochaine fois.

Hé, Vous ne pensez pas que ce matin était une perte totale de temps ? Ewan et Perry se sont à peine parlés. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Que devrions-nous faire ?

**14:25 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, Monsieur, si vous n'aviez pas abandonné si vite (la session a seulement duré 10 min) et ne les aviez pas éjectés de votre bureau, je suis sure que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose.

**14:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je ne veux pas que mon bureau soit teinté d'un silence hostile et gênant. Je ne veux pas détester encore plus cet endroit.

D'un autre côté j'ai dit que nous rééchelonnerions la séance, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste trop tôt pour que je puisse penser avec mon cerveau.

**14:26 : Sam Carter**

Compréhensible.

Ok alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à leur propos ?

**14:26 : Jack O'Neill**

On pourrait toujours utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Les enfermer dans un placard pendant 24h.

**14:26 : Sam Carter**

Je ne pense pas que le Général Hammond approuvera, Monsieur.

**14:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

**14:26 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que vous suggérez que nous fassions ça dans son dos, Monsieur ?

**14:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, il me fait confiance pour les conseiller, exact ? Il devrait connaître les risques.

**14:27 : Sam Carter**

Et vous avez décidé d'abuser de cette confiance ?

**14:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, pourquoi vous me sapez toujours le moral ? Je me sens mal maintenant.

**14:27 : Sam Carter**

Ouups.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous faire sentir mal, Monsieur. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est qu'il y a une autre façon de leur faire apprendre la leçon.

**14:27 : Jack O'Neill**

J'écoute.

**14:28 : Sam Carter**

Non, vous n'écoutez pas. Vous lisez.

Pourquoi pas demander au reste de SG-9 quelques idées. ?

**14:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Erreur de ma part, j'étais en train de **lire**, pas d'écouter.

C'est une bonne idée. Une fois que ce briefing est terminé, vous irez leur demander de nous retrouver quelque part. De préférence pas dans mon bureau.

**14:28 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais. Utilisons mon labo. Je vous ferais savoir l'heure exacte. Vous avez d'autre réunion ou rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

**14:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas que je sache.

Hé, vous avez dit que vous vous faisiez une soirée entre filles avec Cassie, n'est-ce pas ?

**14:28 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Elle sera probablement à la maison bien avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Elle a la clé, elle l'avait demandé l'autre jour, en disant qu'elle voulait utiliser la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose.

**14:29 : Jack O'Neill**

Et vous la **laissez** utiliser votre cuisine ?

**14:29 : Sam Carter**

Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

**14:29 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les mots « adolescent » et « cuisine » ne sont pas souvent prononcés dans la même phrase. Bonne chance pour nettoyer.

**14:29 : Sam Carter**

Cassie est plus responsable que ça. Vus devriez plus lui faire confiance.

Autrement, je pourrais toujours vous demander de l'aide pour le nettoyage si elle décide de retourner ma cuisine.

**14:29 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis un Colonel, pas une femme de ménage.

**14:30 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'en êtes pas une ?

**14:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Ha ha. Très drôle, Carter.

Vous feriez mieux de surveiller ce que vous mangerez et boirez à partir de maintenant.

**14:30 : Sam Carter**

Hé, regardez. Daniel a presque fini son briefing.

**14:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais.

Mais je ne suis pas distrait, Carter. Vous devriez aussi surveiller vos arrières tout le temps.

**14:30 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais. Merci pour l'avertissement.

Finissons-en ici et maintenant. Nous avons un briefing à faire.

**14:31 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, M'dame.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**17:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ! Je l'ai.

**17:56 : Sam Carter**

Quoi que ce soir, j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux Monsieur.

**17:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Je commence à détester le nouveau vous, vous savez.

**17:57 : Sam Carter**

Le nouveau moi, Monsieur ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

**17:57 : Jack O'Neill**

La Carter totalement démoniaque qui utilise ce journal comme une excuse pour me tourmenter. Pourquoi ne pouvez pas être juste ce gentil soldat qui me respecte ?

**17:57 : Sam Carter**

Et me priver de tout cet amusement ? Je suis désolée je dois décliner l'offre, Monsieur.

Peu importe. Qu'est que c'est que vous avez, Monsieur ?

**17:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devriez vraiment aller voir Fraiser, Carter. Peut être que tout ce travail épuisant vous a finalement brouillé le cerveau.

Ce que j'ai c'est une idée pour résoudre le « problème Ewan et Perry ». Après avoir écouté les autres membres de l'équipe, j'ai réalisé que c'était plus sérieux qu ce que nous avions d'abord pensé. Et quelle meilleure façon de résoudre une chose sérieuse qu'avec une approche radicale ?

**17:58 : Sam Carter**

Mon cerveau va bien, Monsieur. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

Quelle approche radicale avez-vous à l'esprit ?

**17:58 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aurais du savoir que la Carter que j'ai connue ces sept dernières années était trop bien pour être vraie.

L'approche radicale que j'ai à l'esprit c'est « roulement de tambour » : les envoyer sur une planète inhabitée en leur donnant seulement le nécessaire de base. Leur laisser là bas à survivre une semaine.

Je suis presque sur qu'ils se serreront gentiment les coudes.

**17:58 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous informer que cette idée, pour le dire sans détours, est nulle. Il n'y a aucune chance que le Général approuve ça. Même l'idée de « les enfermer dans un placard » avait plus de potentiel que celle-ci.

Et je crois que vous avez dit « presque sur » et pas « absolument sur ». S'il vous plait Monsieur, si vous voulez présenter cette idée à Hammond, le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est être vraiment confiant à propos de ce plan.

**17:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, Hammond pourrait autoriser cette idée. Vous ne saurez jamais si vous ne demandez pas.

Et, Carter, cette idée n'est pas nulle, elle est originale.

**17:59 : Sam Carter**

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, le jour où le Général Hammond cautionnera ça sera le jour où il aura perdu l'esprit.

Et depuis quand c'est une idée originale ? A quand remonte la dernière fois que vos avez regardé la TV, Monsieur ?

**17:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, ils envoient ces gens sur une île. Nous les envoyons sur une autre planète. Q'est-ce qui n'est pas original là dedans ?

**17:59 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je continue à croire que le Général Hammond devra être fou à lier pour autoriser ceci.

**17:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Nous allons voir, Carter. Nous allons voir.

Je vais de ce pas à son bureau.

**18:00 : Sam Carter**

Bonne chance.

Et, s'il vous plait, faites savoir au Général que c'était votre idée, et seulement la votre. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

**18:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Je le ferais.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Yahooo !

Hammond est fou à lier.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:36 : Sam Carter**

En lisant votre dernière entrée, j'ai pensé que vous blaguiez, Colonel. Donc je suis allée voir le Général et lui ait demandé confirmation.

Le général **est** fou à lier.

Je suis d'accord avec vous cette fois. De plus le fait que vous lui ayez promis de terminer votre paperasse pour 17:00 demain, comme motivation s'il acceptait votre plan doit être pris en considération.

**18:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je suis blessé Carter.

Et vous sous-entendez que je **soudoie** le Général ?

**18:37 : Sam Carter**

Comprenez moi bien, Monsieur. Je vous fais confiance pour ce qui est de ma vie, mais pas pour les autres choses.

Et oui, j'ai sous-entendu que vous avez soudoyé le Général. Et c'est de la pure manipulation, Monsieur. Je sais que vous avez déjà terminé votre paperasse de toute façon. Vous avez demandé assistance à Daniel et moi ces derniers jours.

**18:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Première leçon de vie de O'Neill : Ne laissez passer aucune opportunité.

**18:37 : Sam Carter**

J'ai fait erreur, Monsieur. J'avais oublié que vous étiez un O'Neill. Oui, cette conduite est acceptable quand on porte ce nom.

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, ça suffit. Vous ruinez mon moral.

Pouvez vous imaginer, sept jours sans ces fouteurs de trouble ? C'est le paradis. Même vous ne pouvez nier ça.

**18:38 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, Monsieur, si vous le dites comme ça…

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, c'est réglé alors.

Nous les enverrons ailleurs lundi. Je vais m'occuper des provisions qu'ils auront à emmener avec eux pendant que vous irez informer Ewan et Perry de tout ça dès maintenant.

**18:38 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous ne m'aimez plus ?

C'est un allez simple pour la tombe. Ils vont me mettre en pieces si je leur dit pour ce « plan ».

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, est-ce qu vous réalisez que vous pleurnichez comme une petite fille ?

Pff. Allez faire votre travail.

**18:39 : Sam Carter**

Ok, Ok, je vais le faire.

Mais ne soyez pas surpris lorsque vous trouvez mon corps froid et sans vie quelque part dans les couloirs du SGC.

**18:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne jouez pas la reine du mélodrame. Ils vous respectent Carter. Ils ne vous feront rien. Eventuellement, s'ils le font, vous pouvez toujours leur botter le train. Vous avez ma permission.

**18:40 : Sam Carter**

Facile à dire pour vous, Monsieur. C'est moi qui dois faire ledit bottage.

**18:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis sûr que vous bottez très bien.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, comment va votre cuisine ?

**23:53 : Sam Carter**

Ça va Monsieur. Merci de demander. J'aimerais dire « je vous l'avais dit », mais je me doute que ça a été une longue journée pour vous, donc je vous épargne celle-ci.

PS : Le gâteau aux myrtilles de Cassie est délicieux. Elle a dit que je devrais en emporter pour vous demain.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vais ignorer votre premier paragraphe.

Dites à Cassie que c'est un ange.

Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà dit à Ewan et Perry ?

**23:54 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Je leur ai posté une phrase.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous leur avez « posté une phrase »?

**23:54 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Avec l'invention du 20ème siècle qui s'appelle l'e-mail, je leur ai posté une phrase. Je suis heureuse de vous informer que mon instinct de conservation marche à la perfection. Je leur ai dit que je ne faisait que transmettre votre message, et que s'il avaient un problème avec ça, ils devraient allez vous parler. Par ailleurs, je vous suggère de vous trouver un endroit sympa pour vous cacher demain, si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous ennuient.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Un jour, vous aurez ma mort, vous savez ça ? J'imagine déjà mon certificat de décès.

Cause de la mort : Major Samantha Carter, USAF.

**23:55 : Sam Carter**

Ce serait un plaisir d'y avoir mon nom, Monsieur.

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sens un mal de tête qui arrive.

Hé, je voulais vous faire savoir que je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de rentrer chez nous demain, alors nous irons dîner direct en sortant de la base. Ça vous va ?

**23:55 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur. A quelle heure partirons-nous ?

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

19 :00. Si il n'y a pas d'urgence ou d'incident majeur à la base.

**23:55 : Sam Carter**

Connaissant notre chance, ben…

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez raison. Peu importe. Je vous vois au mess pour le petit déjeuner. N'oubliez pas le gâteau de Cassie.

**23:56 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit Monsieur.

**23 :56 : Jack O'Neill**

Bonne nuit.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. La suite, très bientôt sur vos écrans… Et n'oubliez pas : Review, review, review, review… (je tente le message subliminal…REVIEW !) Bye ! ;)**


	5. 5:Son chien à Lui & Son chat à Elle

**Bien le salut à tous ceux qui liront ces mots ! Pour les autres tant que vous lisez l'histoire vous êtes à demi pardonnés. Voili voilou un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis toujours en manque de reviews mais ça a l'air d'inquiéter personne en tout cas merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message : ils méritent bien une petite réponse.**

**Lou-la-Vénusienne** : Contente que cette fic t'amuse, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien écrire et assez drôle ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! biz a toi

**scratchie**merci à toi zossi et je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éviter le mal de tête du à la lecture intensive du dico (c dur !). alors voilà la suite ! bye

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son chien à Lui & Son chat à Elle.**

De Blue Topaz

**_11 Juillet 2003_**

**10:09: Jack O'Neill**

Carter, rappelez-moi de demander à Cassie si elle ne voudrait ou pas être mon cuistot personnel. Le gâteau est délicieux.

**10:09: Sam Carter**

Monsieur, Cassie veut devenir astrophysicienne comme moi. Elle cuisine pour le plaisir.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez mangé le gâteau pour le petit déjeuner.

**10:10: Jack O'Neill**

Vraiment? Il faut que j'aie une conversation avec elle alors. Elle ne peut pas être une de ces astophysiciens ou quelle que soit l'exact épellation (trop tôt pour moi pour vérifier dans le dictionnaire), cette voie n'est pas pour elle.

Croyez-le. Les desserts sont une nourriture qui peut être mangée n'importe quand, Major.

**10:10: Sam Carter**

Colonel ! Laissez la tranquille. Laissez la faire ce qu'elle veut. Et c'est « astrophysicien », Monsieur.

Vous avez un problème de gourmandise, hein ?

**10:10: Jack O'Neill**

On ne peut pas la laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si elle voulait être concierge? Vous ne lui parleriez pas quand même ?

Et pour votre information, oui, je suis gourmand, comme tout le monde, non ?

**10:10: Sam Carter**

Astrophysicienne et concierge. Je comprends comment vous en êtes venu à cette comparaison. Vraiment.

Non, colonel, tout le monde n'est pas gourmand.

**10:11: Jack O'Neill**

N'esquivez pas la question, Carter. Lui parleriez vous ou pas tout ?

Quiconque n'est pas gourmand est un être venu d'ailleurs. Comment vous pouvez ne pas aimer les douceurs ?

**10:11: Sam Carter**

Mais, Monsieur c'est pas juste.

Il y a cette maladie appelée diabète, Monsieur. Où les patients sont défendus de consommer trop de sucre. Par conséquent ils ne peuvent pas être des gourmands.

**10:11: Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand je suis fair-play?

Pimbêche.

**10:11: Sam Carter**

Bien vu. C'est fou que j'oublie quelque chose comme ça.

Mais honnêtement, Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le fait d'être astrophysicien d'ailleurs ?

**10:11: Jack O'Neill**

Rien. C'est juste: pas elle.

**10:11: Sam Carter**

Et que voulez vous qu'elle soit alors ? Pas joueuse de hockey, j'espère.

**10:12: Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je ne suis pas si ignorant. Bien sur que non, pas une joueuse de hockey. Remarquez, ça ne me gênerait pas si c'était le cas.

Elle pourrait être docteur, comme Fraiser. Elle a ce regard furieux, vous savez, celui qui fait que le petit corps du Doc devient trois fois plus grand. Celui qu'elle utilise quand ses patients deviennent difficiles.

**10:12: Sam Carter**

Vous voulez dire celui que Janet utilise quand VOUS devenez difficile ? Comment vous savez ça d'ailleurs ?

**10:12: Jack O'Neill**

Hé, cette accusation est complètement injustifiée.

Et je le sais parce qu'elle m'a donné les premiers soins quand nous faisions du skate le mois dernier. Il y a eu ce petit accident sur le périph, et j'était en quelque sorte impliqué. Cassie s'est occupée de ma blessure, vous auriez du voir comment elle m'a pris en main.

Elle fait encore plus peur que le Doc.

**10:12: Sam Carter**

Vous avez plus peur de Cassie que de Janet ? Est-ce que Janet est au courant ? Elle serait tellement fière (de Cassie). Et emmerdée (pour vous, bien sur).

**10:12: Jack O'Neill**

Je ne fait que dire la vérité.

Peu importe. C'est le dernier jour, hein ?

**10:12: Sam Carter**

Oui, ça l'est.

La dernière question sera là à 13 :00 comme d'habitude.

**10:13: Jack O'Neill**

Je vois.

Hé, Ferretti vient tout juste de faire un saut à mon bureau et m'a dit que Ewan et Perry me cherchaient (merci à vous). Je vais emprunter le bureau de Coburn pour finir ma paperasse vu que son équipe est en mission. J'ai besoin de tout le calme possible. Vous pouvez m'avoir quelque chose pour déjeuner plus tard ? Je ne veux pas briser la promesse que j'ai faite au Général.

**10:14: Sam Carter**

Bien sur, Monsieur. Je vous ramènerais quelque chose de bon à manger.

Bonne chance avec la paperasse, Monsieur.

**10:14: Jack O'Neill**

Merci. J'en ai bien besoin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:00 : Le Psychiatre**

Si vous aviez un animal de compagnie, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Expliquez pourquoi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi ? Ces questions deviennent de plus en plus faciles. C'est tout bonnement évident. Vous auriez un chat et j'aurais un chien.

**13:25 : Sam Carter**

Il nous reste toujours à expliquer pourquoi, Monsieur.

**13:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes quelqu'un à chat, je suis quelqu'un à chien.

Voilà.

**13:25 : Sam Carter**

Normalement, je suis plutôt quelqu'un à chien plutôt qu'à chat. Mais Schrödinger, et bien, c'est le meilleur animal de compagnie que je pourrait jamais avoir. Quand je suis allée à l'animalerie, il m'a juste regardée avec ses yeux vert et j'étais folle de lui. Vous connaissez ce sentiment qui vous prend lorsque vous voyez quelque chose et que vous savez juste que « c'est le bon » ? C'était comme ça avec lui. Nous avons été les meilleurs amis. Si j'avais une mauvaise journée, il était là pour moi. Même après que j'aie rejoint le projet Porte des Etoiles, et que j'ai passé moins de temps avec lui, il était toujours là pour moi. Il me manque.

**13:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné à Narim, alors ?

**13:26 : Sam Carter**

Parce que je sais que Narim prendra bien soin de lui. Mieux que je ne le ferais. J'ai demandé à quelques un de mes amis si jamais ils voulaient l'adopter, parce que je n'avais plus de temps pour lui à présent. Et un chat est un animal qui demande beaucoup d'affection. Je ne pouvais plus lui en donner.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Et vous ? Déjà eu un chien ?

**13:26 : Jack O'Neill**

J'en avait un lorsque j'étais plus jeune, longtemps avant que je ne rejoigne l'Air Force. C'était le chien de la famille, un Golden Retriver. Il s'appelait Rover, pas très original, j'en ai bien peur, mais c'étaient mes vieux qui l'avaient nommé. Il a été avec moi aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mes parents l'avaient avant que je sois né. Malheureusement, son age a eu raison de lui et il est mort quand j'étais au collège.

**13:26 : Sam Carter**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que parler de nos animaux de compagnie serait aussi déprimant.

**13:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais. Vous avez raison. Ça ramène pas mal de souvenirs, mais finalement ce sont des bons. Maintenant je peux en parler sans devenir amère.

Ou sans vous flinguer après-coup.

**13:27 : Sam Carter**

Ben, vous marquez un point là.

**13:27 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est toujours une question facile, remarquez.

**13:27 : Sam Carter**

C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, Monsieur. Je ne fais pas les questions.

**13:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais c'est le dernier jour. On devrait faire mieux que ça.

**13:27 : Sam Carter**

Comment ?

**13:27 : Jack O'Neill**

On va bien trouver quelque chose. Comme d'habitude.

**13:27 : Sam Carter**

Je pensais que vous aviez quelques papiers à faire, Monsieur. Comment ça avance ?

**13:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça avance bien, encore un peu et j'aurais fini. Coburn a un joli petit bureau.

Hé, merci pour le repas au fait.

**13:28 : Sam Carter**

Pas de problème, Monsieur. Contente que ça vous ait plu.

Ecoutez, je dois y aller là. Je viendrais vous rendre visite si j'ai le temps.

**13:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci, Carter.

Et, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de dire à Daniel où je suis. Je lui ai demandé son aide mais je doute qu'il sache où je suis.

**13:28 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, Carter. Vous voulez balancer la tête de Daniel contre un mur ?

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, il s'amuse trop avec son truc des pertes de mémoire. Il continue d'utiliser ça comme une excuse pour ne pas m'aider. « Désolé, Jack, je ne me souviens pas de cette mission » ou « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », et ma favorite « Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Sam ? ».

J'ai lu quelque part que l'on pouvait retrouver la mémoire perdue en cognant la tête contre un mur. C'est supposé tout remettre en place. C'est vrai ?

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas aussi lu que ça pouvait causer de sévères traumatismes crâniens, Monsieur ? S'il vous plait retenez-vous de frapper Daniel, Monsieur. J'arrive.

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes mon sauveur, Carter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Fini, fait ! The End ! Finito!

Plus de paperasse.

Voulez célébrer ça au mess ?

Merci pour l'aide tout à l'heure au fait.

**16:36 : Sam Carter**

Et pour Ewan et Perry ? Ils en ont toujours après votre peau, Monsieur.

Pas de quoi.

**16:36 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas vrai. J'avais oublié ça.

Rejoignez-moi à la surface alors. On célébrera ça dehors.

**16:36 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, il est quand même trop tôt. Et j'ai du travail à faire. Demandez à Daniel. Il doit avoir du temps. Encore mieux, demandez à Teal'c. Il a un peu l'air de s'ennuyer.

**16:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vais faire ça. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller et d'avoir terminé (peu importe ce que c'est) le travail que vous ayez à faire pour mon retour, Major.

**16:36 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais. Maintenant allez-y et célébrez ça, que je puisse faire mon travail.

**16:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites donc ça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter. A l'aide!

Je suis devant l'ascenseur au niveau 18.

Amenez Teal'c !

**17:18 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**17:19 : Sam Carter**

Colonel O'Neill ? Vous allez bien ?

**17:20 : Sam Carter**

Tenez bon, Monsieur. Je suis en route.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Pfiou. C'était juste.

**17:32 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, vous avez exagéré.

**17:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, pour reprendre vos propres mots, ils veulent ma peau. Enfin, au figuré. Combien j'aimerais que ce soit au sens littéral du mot, au moins je pourrais répliquer. Ils m'ont rendu dingue à me harceler en pleurnichant. Pourquoi ne est-ce qu'ils ne voient pas que rien ne me fera changer d'avis ?

**17:33 : Sam Carter**

Et bien je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Vous allez les envoyer sur une planète inhabitée avec rien d'autre que l'approvisionnement de base ! N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait protesté.

**17:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils l'ont cherché.

**17:33 : Sam Carter**

Où êtes vous maintenant ?

**17:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Sur la route vers la ville. Teal'c conduit.

Hé, merci pour l'aide au fait.

**17:34 : Sam Carter**

Pas de problème, Monsieur. Ça fait partie de mon boulot.

Et, Monsieur, rappelez-vous la différence entre le journal et le téléphone.

**17:34 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai du dire « je m'en fiche », non ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous avez déjà fini votre travail?

**18:43 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Pourquoi ?

**18:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Voulez partir maintenant ? C'est un peu tôt mais on peut toujours trouver un endroit où prendre un verre d'abord.

**18:44 : Sam Carter**

Donnez-moi une demi-heure pour être prête. Je vous rejoins à la surface.

**18:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Je ne reviens pas au SGC.

**18:44 : Sam Carter**

Ok. Donnez-moi 45 minutes alors, et je vous retrouve là-bas.

**18:44 : Jack O'Neill**

A tout à l'heure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Typique. C'est effrayamment typique.

**22:56 : Sam Carter**

Ben, regardez le bon côté des choses, Monsieur. Vous pouvez vous en prendre à la Tok'ra, et je ne vais pas vous contredire. Tant que vous ne dites rien à propos de mon père ou de Selmak.

**22:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, on n'avait même pas encore touché nos entrées . Je ne m'en prend pas à la Tok'ra. Je **sais** que c'est leur faute.

Juste une fois, je voudrais avoir un dîner sympathique avec vous, juste nous deux, juste une fois. C'est trop demandé ?

Et pour couronner ça, c'était cette femme bonne à rien et manipulatrice. Elle ne nous en a pas fait assez baver encore ? Elle a ruiné nos vies plus que tous les autres extraterrestres réunis.

J'aime votre tenue, au fait. J'ai pas eu la chance de vous le dire.

**22:57 : Sam Carter**

Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne et insiste pour appeler SG-1. Et pour quoi ? Pour aider la Tok'ra à déplacer leur base, voilà pourquoi. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle autre équipe pour faire ça, mais oh non, elle devait nous avoir. Je déteste cette femme. Qui croit-elle que nous sommes ? Une compagnie mobile?

D'ailleurs le Général n'avait pas l'air content non plus.

Et merci, Colonel. J'ai aussi aimé la votre. Surtout la veste en cuir noir.

PS : Personnellement, je pense qu'elle voulait juste vous voir.

**22:57 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est un sentiment mutuel, Major. Un sentiment mutuel.

PS : S'il vous plait, ne parlez pas comme si elle m'appréciait. Parce que je ne l'aime pas.

**22:57 : Sam Carter**

Contente que vous le sentiez comme ça, Monsieur.

**22:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi ? Envoyons chier la mission et mettons SG-9 à notre place. Je pense qu'Ewan et Perry préférerons ça au changement de planète de toute façon.

**22:58 : Sam Carter**

On peut faire ça ?

**22:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi pas ?

**22:58 : Sam Carter**

Vous pensez vraiment que le général Hammond sera d'accord avec ça ? Je veux dire, SG-9 a un problème toujours irrésolu.

**22:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous me soutenez, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas. On peut faire d'une pierre deux coups.

**22:59 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve dans le bureau du Général.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

J'adore le Général.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouaip, pour une fois cette semaine, il va dans le bon sens.

Vous avez vu l'expression sur le visage de Freya ? Ça n'avait pas de prix.

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ! Le Général va toujours dans le bon sens, enfin excepté lorsqu'il a dit « ok » à votre plan hier. Mais pour sa défense, vous avez offert quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Et je l'ai vu. Ça lui apprendra a être aussi authoritaire. Elle pense vraiment qu'elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts et que nous suivrons ses ordres ?

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devez l'admettre, Carter. **C'était **une idée brillante.

Elle sait comment claquer des doigts ? Je veux dire, être une Tok'ra et tout ça, elle devait juste compter sur un ultimatum. « Je suis une Tok'ra, écoutez moi parler ! »

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Parlons plus d'elle. Ça me rend malade.

Donc, le journal est presque fini maintenant.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, il l'est.

Même si je déteste avoir à l'admettre, il va me manquer. En particulier votre vous « libéré ».

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Mon moi « libéré » ?

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez agis comme quelqu'un à qui on aurait retiré sa laisse. Vous avez été étonnement spontanée.

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, Monsieur. Je l'ai appris de vous.

Vous vous souvenez de la première leçon de vie de O'Neill ? « Ne rater aucune opportunité ». Alors, je ne vais pas rater celle-ci.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Bah, tant mieux pour vous.

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, si vous le voulez nous pouvons recommencer le journal. Par contre il n'y aura plus de questions. Juste nous, écrivant ce qu'on veut. Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas garder le Palm de toute façon. Je me suis un peu attachée au mien.

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aime beaucoup mieux ça.

Vous êtes sure que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis pour ça ?

**23:45 : Sam Carter**

Je suis certaine, Monsieur.

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, alors. On va garder le journal.

Carter, j'ai toujours pas eu de dîner.

**23:45 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi, monsieur.

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Voulez aller dehors manger quelque chose ?

**23:46 : Sam Carter**

Où voulez-vous aller, la plupart des restaurant ne prennent plus de commandes à cette heure. Il est presque minuit.

**23:46 : Jack O'Neill**

On peut toujours allez à un McDonald ou un Burger King, j'ai entendu dire que certains de leurs restaurants sont ouverts 24h/24.

**23:46 : Sam Carter**

Vous rigolez, hein ?

**23:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, je suis très sérieux.

**23:46 : Sam Carter**

Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais je prends la nourriture du mess avant ça. Et puis, il est déjà tard, j'ai pas envie de sortir.

**23:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour être honnête moi non plus. Mais avec cette damnée Tok'ra à la base, je ne peux pas me risquer au mess. Elle essaiera de parler, et de me persuader de prendre SG-1 pour les aider.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.

Où êtes vous ? Pas dans le bureau de Daniel ni dans le votre, j'y suis allée. Elle sait que ce sont vos cachettes.

**23:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan. Je suis dans le bureau de Coburn. J'essaie juste d'éviter tout le monde pour le moment.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

Laissez moi aller prendre de quoi manger dans les cuisines, Monsieur, et on mangera ensemble là. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'espère juste que le Major Coburn ne nous en voudra pas d'utiliser son bureau comme aire de pic-nique.

**23:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Je pense que ça me plairait bien. Et ne vous en faites pas trop pour Coburn, on nettoiera après nous. Mais si vous vous sentez aussi coupable, on peut toujours utiliser le bureau de Ferretti.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

Allons salir chez Ferretti alors. Je faire face à son courroux qu'à celui de Coburn. Et puis Ferretti ne peut pas être en colère après nous plus d'une journée.

**23:47 : Jack O'Neill**

J'avais presque oublié combien vous êtes sournoise.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

Pas plus que vous, Monsieur.

**23:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous retrouve dans le bureau de Ferretti, alors.

**23:48 : Sam Carter**

On se voit là-bas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois mais vous en faites pas la suite devrait suivre d'ici peu. Et on me fait tout pein de petites reviews svp svp svp !**


	6. Bloopers

**Voici une des grandes originalités de cette fiction. Blue Topaz a décider d'ajouter des bloopers (traduisez « bévues » ou « erreurs ») dans sa fic. En fait voici les mots de l'auteur : « c'est ce que j'entend quand je dit que je ne sais pas s'ils dépasseront les limites ou pas. Parce que dans ces bloopers, ils les dépassent définitivement ». Voilà.**

**Vous verrez, c'est assez marrant.**

**Bye a tous rdv en bas de page pour les REVIEWS !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BLOOPERS**

**Chapitres 1 à 5**

De Blue Topaz

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son second à Lui & Son colonel à Elle**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10 :07 : Sam Carter**

J'étais sarcastique, Monsieur.

Et ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, je sais combien vous pouvez être profond et réfléchi.

**10 :07 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était une insulte Carter ?

**10 :07 : Sam Carter**

Oui, c'en est une. :P

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:02 : Sam Carter **

Vous voulez la jouer comme ça, Monsieur ? Ok alors.

Première Impression : Le Colonel est incorrigible.

Deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, jusqu'à la dernière impression : Il est toujours incorrigible.

Conclusion : Il est aussi incorrigible aujourd'hui qu'il l'était lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

**18:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, et j'en suis fier.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:14 : Sam Carter**

Ça s'appelle un Palm Monsieur. Le votre a été installé avec quelques nouveaux logiciels, ils sont connectés l'un à l'autre. C'est comme ça que le journal fonctionne, comme une sorte de forum, mais seulement certaines personnes peuvent y accéder. Il y a aussi un agenda. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à l'utiliser ?

**18:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis prêt si vous me donnez une leçon « privée »

**18:14 : Sam Carter**

Votre maison ou la mienne ?

**18:15 : Jack O'Neill**

La mienne, le lit est plus grand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Des astuces pour 10 jeux sur ordinateur. Vous choisissez.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Intéressant. Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas offert ça plus tôt?

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, les faveurs sexuelles fonctionnent mieux habituellement. Mais ce soir je suis fatiguée.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

D'oh.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son Archéologue à Lui, sa Doctoresse à Elle et leur Jaffa**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**05:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils se sont battus pour une fille?

Leur manque de professionnalisme est affligeant. Ils ont eu de la chance que la planète qu'ils visitaient ait été pacifique.

**05:34 : Sam Carter**

Besoin de vous rappeler que Daniel et vous vous battiez pour moi il y a quelques années, Colonel ?

**05:34 : Jack O'Neill**

J'étais sous influence d'un virus, Carter. Et n'ayez pas l'air si arrogante à propos de ça.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11:55 : Sam Carter**

J'effectue une expérience pour déterminer le degré de détérioration du nouveau minéral que SG-7 a trouvé sur P98 766.

Voulez m'aider?

**11:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je m'ennuie. Je suis pas suicidaire

**11:56 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, c'est juste une expérience. Pas une dangereuse mission.

Et je ne vais pas vous mordre. Mon équipement non plus.

**11:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que j'aie encore l'empreinte de vos dents sur ma main depuis la fois où nous étions sur le vaisseau de Klorel ?

**11:56 : Sam Carter**

C'était ma marque sur vous. Je marquais mon territoire.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13:47 : Sam Carter**

Je peux partager plus de secret avec Janet que je ne le ferais jamais avec Daniel.

**13:47 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est juste parce que Janet est une femme.

**13:48 : Sam Carter**

Non, c'est parce que Janet lève mieux son verre que Daniel. Et elle ne bavarde pas quand elle est ivre.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**16:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Venez dans mon bureau. On comparera nos notes.

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Maintenant?

**16:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, Carter. L'année prochaine.

Bien sur maintenant !

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Donnez-moi dix minutes.

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Transformez-les en cinq et je fais un strip pour vous.

**16:51 : Sam Carter**

Serais là dans deux minutes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si je vous invite à dîner en ami, n'est-ce pas ? Juste nous deux. Ce jeudi.

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Transformez ça en dîner aux chandelles avec le meilleur vin que le restaurant aie et c'est d'accord.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis un Colonel de l'USAF, pas un millionnaire.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sa Gameboy à Lui & Son Ordinateur à Elle.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**06:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**06:32 : Sam Carter**

Je me prépare à partir au travail, Monsieur.

N'ai-je pas dit quelque chose hier à propos de confondre le journal avec le téléphone, Monsieur ?

**06:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Il y a une différence ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:00 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, ou c'est ça, ou c'est votre yo-yo.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous occuper l'esprit au même titre que vos mains, et je présume que la GameBoy est plus divertissante que le yo-yo.

**14:00 : Jack O'Neill**

En fait, il existe autre chose qui peut stimuler autant mon esprit que mes mains, et mieux que la GameBoy. C'est aussi plus intéressant.

**14:01 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**14:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous.

**14:01 : Sam Carter**

Moi ?

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, pour la stimulation de mes mains je peux toujours vous chatouiller. Et pour mon esprit et bien… vous savez. Quelque chose qui aurait un rated plus haut que R.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**19:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux choisir Kinsey ?

**19:13 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Avez-vous vérifié avant de taper ? Vous avez tapé Kinsey.

Avez vous de la fièvre, Monsieur ?

**19:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, voilà ce que je veux dire. Ça pourrait m'amuser de terrifier les journées de ce fils de pe.

**19:13 : Sam Carter**

Ouais…

Avec ce genre de raison, je me surprends à ne plus avoir l'envie de vous persuader de voir le Dr MacKenzie.

Dans ce cas, je peux choisir MacKay ?

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Non.

Et pas de « mais ».

Juste non.

**19:14 : Sam Carter**

Mais, Monsieur je veux aussi m'amuser.

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des « mais » ? Et ne me prenez pas pour un abrutit, major. Je sais exactement de quel genre d'amusement vous parlez.

**19:14 : Sam Carter**

Mais…

**19:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah, ah, ah. Pas de « mais ».

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**19:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Et si c'était nous deux qui étions sur cette île ? Combien de temps tiendriez vous avec moi ?

**19:17 : Sam Carter**

Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, Monsieur.

Vous n'êtes pas si dérangeant, je pourrais vivre avec vous. Et vous, Monsieur ? Combien de temps tiendriez vous ?

**19:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes Ok, tant qu'il n'y a aucune technologie pour vous faire bavarder. Je peux vivre avec ça.

Hé, ça vous plairait de repeupler l'île avec moi ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**20:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez effacer les entrées dans le journal, correct ? Donc disons juste que je veux écrire quelque chose que je veux que vous seule lisiez, l'effaceriez vous avant de l'envoyer au psy ?

**21:01 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que personne d'autre ne sache, faites le moi savoir.

**21:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Carter, au diable le règlement. Epousez-moi !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**20:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez effacer les entrées dans le journal, correct ? Donc disons juste que je veux écrire quelque chose que je veux que vous seule lisiez, l'effaceriez vous avant de l'envoyer au psy ?

**21:01 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que personne d'autre ne sache, faites le moi savoir.

**21:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Carter, finissons-en avec ces sept horribles années de tension sexuelle.

Dans la salle d'embarquement.

Maintenant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**21:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Le Major Ewan est venu dans mon bureau juste après dîner. Il m'a demandé conseil sur ce truc de la relation Colonel-second. Il a dit qu'Hammond lui avait recommandé de me parler. Et il a aussi arrangé une session avec nous quatre. Moi, vous, Ewan et Perry.

Il rigole, hein ? Moi, donner conseil sur les relations ? C'est comme demander conseil à un éléphant sur comment voler.

**21:02 : Sam Carter**

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Dumbo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**21:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il s'est cogné la tête dans le mur ? Parce qu'il a définitivement une case en moins.

Ou peut-être qu'il a « ordre de là-haut » de me frustrer. Pourquoi tout le monde me hait tant ?

**21:03 : Sam Carter**

Tout le monde vous hait parce que vous être increvable, Monsieur. Comme Daniel. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou on essaie de vous tuer les gars, vous finissez toujours en vie.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**21:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter.

Je ne sais pas qui vous a enseigné tout ce sarcasme ou combien de temps vous avez appris. Je m'en fiche. Mais s'il vous plait. Ce n'est le moment ni l'endroit. Je suis énervé Et il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que quand vous me jetez tout ce cynisme au visage.

Et vous ne m'aimeriez pas lorsque je suis super énervé.

**21:04 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je vous ferais remarquer que vous volez la réplique à Hulk. Vous savez, le « Vous ne m'aimerez pas quand je suis en colère ». C'est pas très original.

**21:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Mordez-moi.

**21:04 : Sam Carter**

J'ai cru que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son bureau à Lui & Son Labo à Elle**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:18 : Sam Carter**

En toute première chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour la petite faveur, Monsieur. C'était tellement délicat de votre part.

Deuxièmement, vous avez de la chance que les Palms aient des fonctions « vibreur » et « silencieux ». De toute façon vous devriez vous retenir d'écrire dans le journal pendant les briefings. Teal'c vous fait « le regard ». Et je suis que Daniel va bientôt réaliser que nous n'avons pas fait très attention à lui. N'oubliez pas le Général Hammond, il pourrait confisquer votre Palm s'il se rend compte que vous l'utilisez en ce moment.

Et troisièmement, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me faire du pied ! Je ne vous demande même pas comment vous pouvez allonger votre jambe aussi loin, mais mon tibia est douloureux maintenant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Brillant , Carter. Pour quelqu'un qui insiste pour que nous répondions aux questions **nous-même.**

Et, Carter, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du sarcasme ? Vous avez trop d'esprit pour votre propre bien.

**14:23 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, Monsieur, que puis-je dire ? Vous avez eu une mauvaise influence.

Et je ne peut rien faire pour mon esprit, Monsieur. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez qu'à l'endurer.

**14:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai créé un monstre.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, pourquoi vous me sapez toujours le moral ? Je me sens mal maintenant.

**14:27 : Sam Carter**

Ouups.

C'était pas dans mes intentions de vous faire sentir mal, Monsieur. Je vais venir chez vous et vous remonter le moral ce soir. Promis.

**14:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous répareriez ma Playstation pour moi ?

**14:28 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je le ferais.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:29 : Sam Carter**

Cassie est plus responsable que ça. Vous devriez plus lui faire confiance.

Autrement, je pourrais toujours vous demander de l'aide pour le nettoyage si elle décide de retourner ma cuisine.

**14:29 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis un Colonel, pas votre esclave.

**14:30 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:29 : Sam Carter**

Cassie est plus responsable que ça. Vus devriez plus lui faire confiance.

Autrement, je pourrais toujours vous demander de l'aide pour le nettoyage si elle décide de retourner ma cuisine.

**14:29 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis un Colonel, pas votre garçon de course.

**14:30 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**17:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Je commence à détester le nouveau vous, vous savez.

**17:57 : Sam Carter**

Le nouveau moi, Monsieur ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

**17:57 : Jack O'Neill**

La Carter totalement démoniaque qui utilise ce journal comme une excuse pour me tourmenter. Pourquoi ne pouvez pas être juste ce gentil soldat qui me respecte ?

**17:57 : Sam Carter**

Quoi ? Et réduire mes phrases à seulement « Oui, Monsieur » et « Non, Monsieur » ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Première leçon de vie de O'Neill : Ne laissez passer aucune opportunité.

C'est pour ça que je vous ai embrassée quand nous étions dans la boucle temporelle.

**18:37 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez EMBRASSEE ?

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouaip. Devant le Général Hammond en plus.

**18:38 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez EMBRASSEE devant le GENERAL ?

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouaip.

**18:38 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez EMBRASSEE devant le GENERAL ?

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Quelle partie de « Ouaip » vous ne comprenez pas ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, c'est réglé alors.

Nous les enverrons ailleurs lundi. Je vais m'occuper des provisions qu'ils auront à emmener avec eux pendant que vous irez informer Ewan et Perry de tout ça maintenant.

**18:38 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous ne m'aimez plus ?

C'est un allez simple pour la tombe. Ils vont me mettre en pièces si je leur dit pour ce « plan ».

**18:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, est-ce qu vous réalisez que vous pleurnichez comme une petite fille ?

Pff. Allez faire votre travail.

**18:39 : Sam Carter**

Méchant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Un jour, vous aurez ma mort, vous savez ça ? J'imagine déjà mon certificat de décès.

Cause de la mort : Carter la démoniaque.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Un jour, vous aurez ma mort, vous savez ça ? J'imagine déjà mon certificat de décès.

Cause de la mort : Major Samantha Carter, USAF.

Description : La cause de la mort mentionne avant tout que la victime subissait une frustration intérieure. La victime est devenue si perturbée qu'elle a décidé que vivre sur Terre et vivre en Enfer n'était pas si différent.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son chien à Lui & Son chat à Elle.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10:11: Sam Carter**

Bien vu. C'est fou de ma part d'oublier quelque chose comme ça.

Mais honnêtement, Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sur le fait d'être astrophysicien de toute façon ?

**10:11: Jack O'Neill**

Elle sera une mini-Carter. Et c'est une pensée plutôt effrayante.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10:12: Sam Carter**

Vous avez plus peur de Cassie que de Janet ? Est-ce que Janet est au courant ? Vous êtes un homme en sursis, Monsieur.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13:26 : Sam Carter**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que parler de nos animaux de compagnie serait aussi déprimant.

**13:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Plus déprimant que de parler de votre vie amoureuse (ou plutôt son inexistence) ?

**13:27 : Sam Carter**

Là vous marquez un point.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, Carter. Voulez soumettre Daniel à la « tactique de la peur » ?

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, il s'amuse trop avec son truc des pertes de mémoire. Il continue d'utiliser ça comme une excuse pour ne pas m'aider. « Désolé, Jack, je ne me souviens pas de cette mission » ou « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », et ma favorite « Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Sam ? »

J'ai lu quelque part que l'on pouvait retrouver la mémoire perdue en faisant subir un gros choc émotionnel au patient, c'est supposé tout remettre à sa place. C'est vrai ?

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas lu que cela peut aussi causer une crise cardiaque ? S'il vous plait retenez vous d'effrayer Daniel. J'arrive.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour être honnête moi non plus. Mais avec cette damnée Tok'ra à la base, je ne peux pas me risquer au mess. Elle essaiera de parler, et de me persuader de prendre SG-1 pour les aider.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

Permission de la Zatter si ça arrive, Monsieur ?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voili voilou… J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi ça me fait bien rire ces petites conneries…**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…**


	7. 6:Sa PlayStation à Lui & Sa bécane à Ell

**Tout d'abord pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué on était deux à traduire la même fic. Et après discussion, pit-chan m'a (et je t'en remercie) passé la main. DONC : merci pit-chan ! Pour ce qui est de ceux qui laissent des review, je dis aussi merci… etc… **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

**Dédicace à Pit-chan. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sa PlayStation à Lui & Sa bécane à Elle.**

De Blue 12 Juillet 

**08:32 : Sam Carter**

La voie est libre.

Vous pouvez quitter le bureau de Coburn, Monsieur.

**08:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes certaine ?

**08:33 : Sam Carter**

Oui.

**08:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Positive ?

**08:33 : Sam Carter**

Sûre à 100

**08:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Sûre sûre?

**08:33 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, j'ai vérifié le logiciel de la Porte. Cette emmerdeuse de Tok'ra et SG-9 sont partis tôt ce matin. Apparemment, le Major Ewan n'a laissé aucune chance au Général de changer d'avis. Et pour une fois, il n'y a eu aucune objection de la part du Capitaine Perry.

**08:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voyez, mon plan fonctionne déjà.

**08:34 : Sam Carter**

En fait, Monsieur, ils agissent juste avec civilité devant le Général Hammond pour éviter aussi longtemps que possible leur « punition ». Qui sait ce qu'ils feront après avoir posé les pieds de l'autre côté de la Porte.

**08:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, vous avez raison.

Vous savez quoi, rayez ça. J'**espère** que vous avez raison. Imaginez la chienlit que ces deux là pourraient causer dans le QG de la Tok'ra.

Dame, maintenant j'aimerais y être.

Non, attendez ! J'**aimerais** en discuter avec le reste de SG-9.

Voilà, c'est mieux.

**08:34 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, ils vont être un peu trop occupés pour avoir le temps de se disputer, Colonel. Un déménagement c'est du boulot, mais ça peut aussi être un vrai cauchemar. Je me souviendrais toujours quand j'ai déménagé de Washington pour le Colorado. Disons juste que briser les lois de la Physique est une tache plus facile à exécuter.

**08:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Je crois comprendre votre point de vue.

Hé, vous êtes au mess là ?

**08:35 : Sam Carter**

Oui.

**08:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Gardez-moi quelques rondelles de fruits, je serais là dans dix minutes. Je vais juste passer par mes quartiers et me rafraîchir un peu.

**08:35 : Sam Carter**

Ce sera fait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, quels sont vos plans pour ce week-end ?

**14:55 : Sam Carter**

J'ai des expériences à finir dans mon labo, Monsieur. Elle devraient toutes être faites aujourd'hui, alors je pourrais passer mon Dimanche à faire un tour de la ville à moto.

**14:56 : Jack O'Neill**

LA bécane ?

**14:56 : Sam Carter**

Oui, LA bécane.

**14:56 : Jack O'Neill**

LA bécane énorme, étincelante et noire que Siler a réparé pour vous ?

**14:56 : Sam Carter**

C'est elle.

Et non, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me l'emprunter.

**14:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous emprunter votre bécane?

**14:56 : Sam Carter**

La lueur dans vos yeux quand vous l'avez vu pour la première fois était assez évidente, Colonel. Vous vous léchiez pratiquement les babines comme un chat affamé qui n'a pas vu un oiseau depuis très, très longtemps. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai renforcé la sécurité autour de mon garage ?

**14:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Garage ? Par garage, vous entendez une des salles de stockage du niveau 6 que vous avez transformée en votre garage « privé » ?

Et, Carter, si vous voulez me comparer avec quelque chose, le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est de me comparer avec un animal plus viril (comme un lion ou un dragon), pas un genre de petite créature pourrie comme un chat.

**14:57 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je parlais de ce garage.

Monsieur, j'aime les chats. Ce ne sont pas des petites créatures pourries, ce sont des animaux intelligents, nobles et mignons. J'aime les choses mignonnes.

PS : un dragon n'est pas un animal, Monsieur. C'est une créature mythique.

Et pour info, Colonel, je pense que vous êtes mignon.

**14:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Major, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je vous interdit de dire que je suis mignon ? Ça fait pas cool.

PS : un dragon **est** un animal, Major. N'avez-vous pas entendu parler du dragon de Komodo ? C'est réel, pas mythique.

**14:57 : Sam Carter**

Mais, Monsieur, je ne dis rien, je tape.

PS : mes excuses, Monsieur. Mais si vous voulez vous comparer à un reptile, pourquoi protesterais-je ?

**14:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, cette réplique commence à dater.

Ok, je vous interdis de dire ET de taper que je suis mignon.

Voilà !

PS : Aussi longtemps que vous ne pensez pas qu'un reptile est mignon, vous n'aurez aucune objection de ma part.

**14:58 : Sam Carter**

Ne pas dire ni ne taper que vous êtes mignon. Pigé.

PS : Vous êtes si désespéré que ça, Monsieur ?

**14:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous recommencez !

PS : Je ne suis pas désespéré. Je veux juste laisser tomber le sujet « mignon ». Ça me donne la chair de poule.

**14:58 : Sam Carter**

Désolée, Monsieur. Il ne sera définitivement plus fait mention du fait que vous êtes mignon.

PS : La chair de poule?

**14:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Major !

**14:58 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur ?

**14:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Oubliez ça.

Je suis fatigué de me disputer comme ça. J'aurais du savoir que ça ne me mènerait nulle part.

**14:58 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. Je ne me rappelle déjà plus de rien.

**14:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devriez apprendre à respecter plus vos aînés, vous savez ça ?

**14:58 : Sam Carter**

Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? Je suis respectueuse de quiconque le mérite.

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que je ne mérite pas votre respect ?

**14:59 : Sam Carter**

Soyez pas ridicule, Monsieur. Bien sur que je vous respecte.

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah ouais ? Je suppose que vous vous moquiez de moi.

**14:59 : Sam Carter**

Je me moque de vous ? Depuis quand ?

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter !

**14:59 : Sam Carter**

Désolée, Monsieur. J'ai pas pu résister.

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous pardonne, tant que vous me laissez conduire votre bécane.

**14:59 : Sam Carter**

Entre ma bécane et votre pardon, je suis désolée d'avoir à choisir ma bécane.

Bien essayé, remarquez.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas vrai !

Oh bah on ne peux pas blâmer un gars d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Il n'y a rien de personnel. Je ne peux laisser personne d'autre la conduire, Monsieur. Même pas vous. Désolée.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Egoïste.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Vous non plus ne laissez personne d'autre jouer sur votre PlayStation, Monsieur.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est différent.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

En quoi c'est différent ?

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Aucun autre nom que le mien n'est acceptable en le haut de la liste des scores.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Ça ne fait que prouver mon point de vue.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Quel point de vue ?

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Peu importe. Je dois y aller, Monsieur. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans mon labo. Je vous parlerais plus tard.

**15:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ? Quel point de vue ?

**15:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ? Vous êtes là ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

Désolée, Monsieur. Mais le Dr Felger est entré dans mon labo et m'a demandé conseil à propos d'un projet sur lequel il travaille.

**15:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Felger ? L'abrutit qui a désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part, DEUX FOIS ?

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

C'est lui.

**15:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, faites moi une faveur.

Ne l'encouragez pas.

**15:47 : Sam Carter**

Ne pas l'encourager à faire quoi ?

**15:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne jouez pas les innocentes avec moi, Major. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je pourrais jurer qu'il est le pire cas d'adorateur que j'aie jamais rencontré.

**15:47 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que vous êtes juste vexé parce qu'il a posé la main sur votre chère PlayStation, Monsieur.

**15:47 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas vrai.

Vous, Daniel et Teal'c l'avez touchée aussi, et j'ai rien contre vous autres.

**15:47 : Sam Carter**

Oui, mais on ne l'a pas laissée tomber par terre et cassée.

D'ailleurs, comment pourriez-vous m'en vouloir ? Ce sont mes mains qui ont réparé la PlayStation pour vous.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, oui, le génie. Pas besoin de me balancer ça au visage. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Chaque fois que je l'allume, l'écran dit « Bienvenue sur la PlayStation du Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Fièrement réparée par le Major Samantha Carter » pendant cinq secondes. Vous avez besoin d'un passe-temps, vous savez ?

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'un de nous était promu (ou dégradé) ?

**15:48 : Sam Carter**

J'ai un passe-temps, Monsieur. Faire de la moto et démanteler des technologies extraterrestres.

D'ailleurs, ça s'appelle avoir de la fierté dans mon travail.

Si l'un de nous est promu (ou dégradé), je pourrais toujours faire un ajustement.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, ouais, peu importe.

Hé, je peux écrire quelque chose sur votre bécane alors ?

**15:48 : Sam Carter**

N'y pensez même pas.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux coller un autocollant dessus alors ?

**15:48 : Sam Carter**

Ça dépend de l'autocollant, Monsieur.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

L'insigne de SG-1. Ça aura l'air cool, je vous le promets.

**15:48 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, c'est acceptable. Par contre si quelqu'un me demande qu'est-ce que SG-1, je saurais vraiment pas quoi dire. Il faut que j'y pense, Monsieur.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, allez ! On peut toujours inventer quelque chose. Dites que c'est la société secrète que vous avez intégrée au lycée. Personne ne suspectera quelque chose. Ou dites que c'est pour Gadget de Sam N°1.

**15:49 : Sam Carter**

Gadget de Sam N°1? Comment ça vous est venu, Monsieur?

**15:49 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est moi qui invente et je vous laisse deviner.

**15:49 : Sam Carter**

Très bien. Je suppose qu'avoir un autocollant de SG-1 sur mon vélo aura l'air « cool » après tout.

Vous êtes sûr que l'on n'enfreint aucun règlement, Monsieur ? Le SGC et tout ce qui s'y reporte est top secret après tout.

**15:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous savez, moi et les règlements.

**15:49 : Sam Carter**

Ouais, combien j'aimerais ne pas en être au courant.

**15:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Maintenant que c'est dit, peut-on parler d'autre chose? Comme, quand est-ce qu'on aura les résultats du psy ?

**15:49 : Sam Carter**

Le psy recevra la version éditée Lundi, Monsieur. Si tout se passe comme prévu, on aura les résultats Vendredi ou lundi prochain.

**15:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous allez juste l'envoyer à un psy ?

**15:49 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ?

**15:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Enfin, je veux dire pour éviter une mauvaise étude. Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions avoir une seconde ou une troisième opinion ?

**15:50 : Sam Carter**

C'est bien vu. Mais c'est juste un test, je pense qu'on peut avoir une « mauvaise étude ». D'ailleurs, les seuls qui liront les résultats sont seulement le Général Hammond et moi-même.

**15:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Pardon ? Vous et Hammond ?

Et moi alors ?

**15:50 : Sam Carter**

Euh, pour être honnête, Monsieur, nous (le Général et moi) pensons que ça dépendra de ce que le psy dira. On connait vos sentiment sur les psys, alors on ne peut pas prendre le risque que vous ayez une altercation avec le psy (si les résultats ne vous plaisent pas). Et oui, Monsieur, on sait que vous pourriez avoir son nom même si nous ne vous l'avons pas dit. Vous êtes plein de ressources.

**15:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis content de voir que vous avez une si grande confiance en moi, tous les deux.

**15:50 : Sam Carter**

Peu importe, Monsieur, il faut que j'y aille et que je fasse mon job. Je veux faire tout parfaitement, que je n'aie pas à venir au SGC demain.

**15:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Amusez-vous bien en bossant.

**15:50 : Sam Carter**

Ce sera le cas. Merci.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20:07 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, Daniel vient de me questionner pendant le dîner. Il est inquiet pour vous. Il dit que vous passez trop de temps avec votre Palm. Vous semblez négliger votre GameBoy, votre PlayStation et votre yo-yo.

**20:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Eh, c'est votre faute.

Vous avez installé des jeux sympas sur le Palm.

**20:08 : Sam Carter**

C'était seulement le Solitaire, le Démineur et le Flipper.

**20:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, c'est prenant.

**20:08 : Sam Carter**

Peu importe, Monsieur. Je veux juste vous faire savoir que vous feriez mieux d'être un peu plus discret avec. Ou alors les autres saurons pour ce journal. Je suis à peu près sûre que vous ne voulez pas que **ça** arrive.

J'ai dit à Daniel que je vous avais fait une faveur et que j'avais rendu le Palm un peu plus intéressant que normalement. Et je lui ai aussi dit que c'était juste une phase, et que vous en sortiriez, éventuellement.

**20:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Une phase ? Vous ne pensez pas que je suis un peu trop vieux pour traverser une phase ?

**20:08 : Sam Carter**

Ben, pour être honnête… non.

D'ailleurs si vous pouvez amener le Palm à mon labo maintenant, je ferais quelques mises à jour et j'installerais plus de programme dessus. Comme ça si Daniel décide de jouer les détectives, il ne trouvera rien de suspect.

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce truc de mises à jour, ça n'effacera pas la mémoire interne au Palm, n'est-ce pas ?

**20:09 : Sam Carter**

Ne vous en faites pas Colonel. Tous les meilleurs score que vous avez eu jusque là ne seront pas effacés. Je suis pas si cruelle.

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas si cruelle. Vous êtes beaucoup plus que cruelle – vous êtes sadique.

**20:09 : Sam Carter**

Merci. Vous me tenez en trop haute estime, Monsieur.

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, c'est pas un compliment.

**20:09 : Sam Carter**

Ça n'en est pas un ? Oh et bien je le prend comme tel tout de même.

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Un jour, Major, un jour, je vous clouerais le bec. Méfiez-vous.

**20:09 : Sam Carter**

J'attendrais.

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Je viens à votre labo de suite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous êtes où ?

**23:34 : Sam Carter**

Chez moi, Monsieur. Je me préparais à aller au lit. Ma bécane et moi avons une grosse journée demain. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites demain ?

**23:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'irais juste harceler Daniel.

**23:35 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ?

**23:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Daniel devient trop fouineur pour son propre bien.

**23:35 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**23:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Il a voulu me piquer mon Palm, en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas que je passe autant de temps avec.

**23:35 : Sam Carter**

Ah. Et vous lui avez laissé ?

**23:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, à peu près dix minutes. Mais après ça je lui ai fait promettre de ne jouer à aucun jeu dessus.

**23:36 : Sam Carter**

Et pour le journal ?

**23:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne vous en faites pas. J'étais pas dessus à ce moment là, et je suis presque sûr que Daniel ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

**23:36 : Sam Carter**

Et qu'est-ce que Daniel a dit après ça ?

**23:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Il m'a demandé où je l'avais eu. Donc j'ai dit que vous me l'aviez donné, que c'était un prototype de communicateur que toutes les équipes SG auraient bientôt.

**23:36 : Sam Carter**

Et il vous a cru ?

**23:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, il a dit que oui, mais je le connais bien. Il sait que quelque chose cloche. Comme je l'ai dit, il est trop fouineur pour son propre bien.

Je me demande si on pourrait l'enfermer dans un placard avec le doc. Ça lui apprendra la leçon.

**23:36 : Sam Carter**

Etes-vous de vouloir faire face à la colère de Janet, Monsieur ?

**23:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, elle ne saura pas qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous transformer en traître cette fois, Major.

**23:37 : Sam Carter**

Je n'aurais pas à le faire. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personne qui oseraient lui faire ça. Et je suis presque sûre que votre nom est en haut de la liste.

**23:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Je pourrais faire que ça ressemble à un accident.

**23:37 : Sam Carter**

Ne vous offensez pas, Monsieur, mais même si Daniel ne réalise pas ce que vous faites, Janet verra clair dans votre jeu. Elle a un troisième œil pour ce genre de choses, elle est parent **et** Docteur.

**23:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez raison. Je dois avoir un complice. Quelqu'un qui me donnerait un alibi, et il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un que Janet croie.

**23:37 : Sam Carter**

Euh, Monsieur, j'essayais de vous dissuader, pas de vous donner conseil.

**23:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne vous en faites pas Carter, même si je suis pris, votre nom ne sera pas prononcé.

**23:37 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Peu importe. Hé, est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un correspondant à ces critères ? Ferretti est définitivement hors course : Janet lui fait encore moins confiance qu'à moi. Teal'c, et bien, ça va être compliqué de lui expliquer ça, et qu'il se plante délibérément d'une manière ou d'une autre Mais étant l'extraterrestre tordu qu'il est, il prétendra ne rien savoir de tout ça. Coburn est sur une autre planète, je peux pas lui demander.

Une suggestion ?

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Pas question, je ne vais pas être impliquée là dedans. Vous pouvez oublier ça.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez, Carter. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cette toute petite mini faveur ?

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

La colère de Janet ne vaut pas ce sacrifice. Désolée Monsieur mais vous êtes seul cette fois.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous feriez mieux de m'aider, ou votre bécane en subira les conséquences.

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Hé, laissez ma bécane en dehors de ça.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis plein de ressources. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne pourrais pas faire de mon mieux et mettre la main sur votre précieuse bécane?

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, vous n'oseriez pas !

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah bon?

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Colonel O'Neill, s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment pas juste.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Plus injuste que vous jouant avec ma vie ?

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé le chantage contre vous.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Tous les chantages n'ont pas à être dit à voix haute.

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Ne m'obligez pas à choisir entre ma bécane et Janet. Et vous ne pourriez pas non plus si vous deviez choisir entre Daniel et votre GameBoy.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

De quoi vous parlez ? Bien sur que je choisirais la GameBoy. Daniel peut s'occuper de lui tout seul. Tout comme Janet.

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

D'accord, d'accord, je vous aiderais.

Demandez au Dr Felger, il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter. N'importe qui sauf lui.

Je ne veux rien lui devoir.

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Siler alors. Janet a un petit faible pour lui, c'est un visiteur régulier de l'infirmerie et, contrairement à vous, ce n'est pas un patient difficile.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Bon choix. Merci Carter.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez avoir aucun mérite là dedans, Carter ? Ce sera dit avec classe, promis.

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Je passe, Monsieur.

Et, s'il vous plait, soyez sympa avec Daniel, il vient juste de retrouver sa mémoire.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne ferait rien d'exagéré, enfin pas trop.

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Je nierais toute connaissance à propos de ce que vous trafiquez.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites donc ça.

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Et souvenez vous, aucun mérite quoi qu'il se passe.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Passez un bon dimanche, Carter.

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur. Et essayez de ne pas trop vous amuser avec Daniel et Janet.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

J'essaierais, mais je ne promets rien.

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Oh oui, je vais partir toute la journée demain, et je n'emmènerais pas mon Palm avec moi, donc pas de journal. Mais j'aurais mon téléphone portable et mon beeper avec moi, juste au cas ou.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, vous allez vous amusez vous avec votre bécane, moi je m'amuserais avec Daniel.

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Nuit, Monsieur.

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Bonne nuit Carter. Dormez bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hop la ! Eh oui, Jack commence à péter les plombs. Je veux pas dire mais lui quand il en veut à quelqu'un il lui en veut ! Enfin vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Oubliez pas les reviews et à très bientôt !**


	8. 7: Son plan à Lui & Son projet à Elle

**Bien le bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord désolé de prendre un peu de temps pour mettre en ligne mais en ce moment c'est un peu la croix et la bannière: je suis trop souvent dans la rue donc pas assez devant l'ordi! BREF! Voila le chapitre 7 pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère. Je tiens a remercier Lou-la-Vénusienne pour ses reviews: ça fait plaisir jte dis pas! Merci à ceux de lire de lire, mais laissez des reviews (c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche) **

**Bye et bonne lecture!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son plan à Lui & Son projet à Elle**

De Blue Topaz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimanche 13 Juillet 2003 

**23:10 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Vous êtes toujours vivant ?

Comment a marché le plan ?

Vous avez demandé de l'aide à Siler ?

Est-ce que Janet a deviné ?

Daniel va bien ?

**23:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, salut Carter.

Content d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?

Et la balade ?

**23:11 : Sam Carter**

Je vais bien. Super en fait. La balade était parfaite, je me suis vraiment amusée.

Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, c'est à votre tour de répondre aux miennes.

**23:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Autoritaire.

Et ne vous en faites pas. Daniel va bien, Janet n'a rien deviné et Siler n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et oh oui, je suis toujours très vivant.

**23:11 : Sam Carter**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**23:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien.

**23:11 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, s'il vous plait. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer que je vous laisse vous en tirer comme ça. Alors, s'il vous plaît dites-moi.

**23:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, Carter, vous ne m'aurez pas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis dit que Daniel venait juste de m'ennuyer et qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Si j'entreprends une action aujourd'hui, il saura que c'était moi, que ce soit évident ou non. Alors j'ai décidé de faire profil bas quelques jours et quand il s'y attendra le mois, je frapperais.

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Bien vu.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, d'un autre côté j'ai quand même besoin de votre aide. Janet vous fait confiance, énormément. C'est mieux vous que Siler. C'est aussi plus facile.

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vais le répéter.

Non, je ne vous aiderais pas.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, votre bécane n'est pas encore hors de danger vous savez ?

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Ben, Monsieur, vous pouvez pas me faire chanter avec ça, vous l'avez déjà fait hier.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ?

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ma moto pour me menacer encore. Vous l'avez déjà utilisé une fois.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ?

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Bien, si c'est comme ça que vous voulez jouer, alors je ne réparerais plus aucun de vos jouets quand ils seront cassés.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous pouvez pas faire ça. Si j'ai rien pour m'occuper, alors c'est vous que je vais enquiquiner. Vous voyez, votre chantage aura un retour de flamme.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

C'est pas vrai.

J'y avais pas pensé.

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, vous auriez du.

De toute façon, je vous en dirais plus sur mon plan une fois que j'aurais fini de le peaufiner.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je ne vais pas vous aider.

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sûr que non.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

Je le pense.

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, ouais. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais quand le moment viendra, vous serez à mes côtés, à m'aider avec ce plan.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, vous connaissez le sens du mot « non » ?

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sûr que je le connais, mais pas quand il vient de vous. Je vais me coucher.

Bonne nuit Carter. Je vous vois demain.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

Colonel O'Neill, Monsieur, s'il vous plait. J'ai dit « non ».

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Bonne nuit, bonne nuit.

**23:13 : Sam Carter**

Colonel ! Je ne vous aiderais pas avec toute cette histoire.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous laissez pas piquer pas les moustiques.

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ! Je suis sérieuse. Vous êtes seul.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous laisseriez ce pauvre Colonel tout seul ? Comment pourriez-vous faire ça? Vous n'êtes pas si méchante, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous vois demain.

Faites de doux rêves.

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

« Pauvre Colonel » ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

**23:17 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ? Vous êtes là ?

**23:19 : Sam Carter**

Damné Colonel. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, je vous parlerais demain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lundi 14 Juillet 2003 

**05:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Frais et dispos.

Et vous comment allez vous ce matin Mlle Carter ?

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Mlle Carter ? Ne vous offensez pas mais, êtes vous saoul ?

C'est pas un peu trop tôt dans la matinée pour commencer à boire ? Et n'oubliez pas que nous avons un briefing à 09:00.

**05:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, je ne suis pas saoul. Je suis juste de très bonne humeur.

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Devrais-je avoir peur, Monsieur ?

**05:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devriez.

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Très bien. Je ne vais donc pas demander pourquoi vous êtes de si bonne humeur.

**05:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites donc ça. Je vous vois au briefing, Major.

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez juste appelée avec ce journal pour me dire que vous étiez de très bonne humeur ?

**05:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Un problème avec ça ?

**05:40 : Sam Carter**

Rien. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Ennuyant.

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, répondez.

**14:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Major ?

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, j'ai une présentation à faire dans environ vingt minutes. Est-ce que vous pouvez, s'il vous plait, me laisser tranquille ?

**14:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Répondez juste à cette seule question. Pourquoi je suis là ?

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Pour connaître les progrès qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, pour être le représentant du Général, pour passer un peu le temps, pour me supporter moralement ? Je ne sais pas. Choisissez.

**14:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Touché.

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Désolé, Monsieur. Mais je suis un peu nerveuse.

**14:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ? Nerveuse ? Allons.

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, chaque projet que j'ai effectué dans mon labo coûte une paquet d'argent. Si je ne peux pas les convaincre que je suis à même de gérer mes responsabilités en tant que membre de SG-1 et mon engagement dans ces projets, je suis foutue.

**14:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Prenez une profonde respiration, Carter.

**14:07 : Sam Carter**

Comment osent-ils ! Ils ne m'ont même pas prévenue.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

On se calme, Carter. Ce n'est pas seulement après vous qu'ils en ont. Chaque scientifique qui travaille ici doit faire ça.

D'un autre côté, c'est un peu fait pour, non ? Pour attraper toutes les têtes d'ampoules quand elles sont sans défense.

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça, Colonel. Mais pour vous dire la vérité je suis inquiète.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient vous virer. Qui viendrait sauver nos fesses la prochaines fois que les têtes de serpents nous attaquerons ?

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je ne suis pas inquiète à propos de perdre mon boulot. Je suis inquiète de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils me demandaient de choisir entre SG-1 et mes projets.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne les laisserais pas faire ça. Hammond non plus d'ailleurs.

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Mais ces hommes ne sont pas du SGC, ils n'écouteront ni vous ni le Général. Ils ne savent pas combien SG-1 est importante. Ils font leur rapport directement au Président. Et s'ils décidaient que je ne faisais pas le job pour lequel je suis payée ?

Ils savent ce que je suis capable de faire. Et nous savons tous les deux que développer les technologies extraterrestres que nous avons jusqu'ici pour défendre la Terre des Goa'uld est la priorité numéro 1. Alors…

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, le Président m'aime bien. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous mettrais dans ses bonnes grâces.

Maintenant, souriez ! Et ne grimacez pas comme ça, nous ne sommes en en danger imminent. On ne voudrait pas que vous ayez des rides si tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous allez vous en sortir. Vous allez impressionner ces deux Men In Black en un temps record pour qu'ils recommandent votre promotion au bon vieux Présid'. Et quand ils auront fait ça, on s'assurera que votre place dans SG-1 ne soit pas une option. C'est une nécessité.

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Men In Black ? Bon vieux Présid' ?

Vous êtes sur de ne pas être saoul, Monsieur ?

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous y voilà. Joli sourire, Major. Mais ne souriez pas comme ça à n'importe quel male au sang chaud, ça pourrait vous attirer des ennuis. Et on ne veut pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que vous pouvez leur botter les fesse, et si ça devait arriver, s'il vous plait faites-le moi savoir, je veux voir ça.

Quel est le problème avec les Men In Black ? Ces deux gars du Pentagone qui vous évalue portent des costumes noirs identiques et des lunettes de soleil, et il en ont après les extraterrestres (en quelques sorte, indirectement en tout cas).

Moi et le Présid' ça remonte à loin, loin, loin. On bavarde régulièrement au téléphone.

A part ça, c'est seulement une présentation de dix minutes, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?

**14:09 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur.

Pour me remonter le moral, et me détresser je veux dire.

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de problème. Je suis célèbre pour l'effet calmant que j'ai sur les gens.

Donc, dites-moi encore pourquoi je suis là ?

**14:09 : Sam Carter**

Je choisis de ne pas répondre à votre revendication, Monsieur.

Et bien, le Général veux que vous vous assuriez que ces « Men In Black » suivent les règles, vous êtes ici pour observer la procédure.

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, du baby-sitting vous voulez dire ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Ben, ouais.

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Et votre support moral en même temps ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Si ça ne vous fait rien, Colonel, j'aimerais beaucoup ça.

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, c'est fait pour ça un officier supérieur.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez raconter de beau à ces gentlemen ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Mon projet du moment je suppose. C'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse de toute façon.

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe si vous ratez cette évaluation ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Honnêtement je ne sais pas. On peut avoir un avertissement ou être toute de suite mis à la lourde. Ça dépend combien vous êtes productif, je suppose.

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça expliquerait les têtes d'enterrement dans cette pièce.

Alors, encore une fois, pourquoi ils font ça ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Pour voir si tout l'argent mis dans ces projets était vraiment utile.

**14:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Combien ça fait exactement ?

**14:10 : Sam Carter**

Je connais mon budget, je ne suis pas sûre pour les autres.

**14:11 : Jack O'Neill**

De combien est votre budget ?

**14:11 : Sam Carter**

Beaucoup.

**14:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'allez pas me le dire, hein ?

**14:11 : Sam Carter**

Je ne peux pas divulguer cette information, désolée.

**14:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah, ok. Je suis curieux c'est tout.

**14:11 : Sam Carter**

Je fais me relire une dernière fois maintenant, je vous parlerais après la présentation.

**14:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça va aller, Carter.

**14:11 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Voyez, je vous l'avais dit que vous vous en sortiriez. Vous m'avez épaté.

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas compris un mot de ce que j'ai dit là-bas, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, et c'est la preuve que vous avez fait ça bien.

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Merci, je pense.

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de votre sourire ? C'est une pièce pleine du Fan Club de Carter, ne le faites pas trop souvent.

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

C'est vous qui me faites sourire.

PS : Le Fan Club de Carter ?

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Je commence à le regretter.

PS : Oui. Vous ne savez que la plupart des intellos ont un faible pour vous ? Et je ne parle pas de votre cerveau, je veux dire « vous » en chair et en os.

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ? Vous me préférez quand je fais la tête plutôt que quand je souris ?

PS : Vraiment ?

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, non peut-être pas. Mais ne le faites pas dans une salle remplie de vos admirateurs. Ça ne fait que les encourager.

PS : Oui, alors arrêtez tout de suite de sourire. Vous pourriez nous faire repérer.

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Ok, boss.

PS : Je vais essayer. Et je ne pense pas nous faire repérer, je pourrais toujours die que quelqu'un m'a envoyé un email très amusant sur mon Palm.

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Et qui direz-vous qui vous a envoyé cet email ?

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Vous, bien sûr.

**14:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits. C'est bien.

Nous devrions nous concentrer un peu plus sur ce procédé.

**14:53 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que vous avez raison.

**14:53 : Jack O'Neill**

On discutera quand ce sera fini. Ça commence à être difficile de cacher ce Palm aux autres.

**14:53 : Sam Carter**

Ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Dame, je suis exténué. J'aurais jamais cru que ces exposés pourraient durer aussi longtemps. Tout ce que vous faites vous autres c'est juste parler et parler et parler et parler. Mais comment je peux être fatigué à ce point juste en vous écoutant ?

**19:44 : Sam Carter**

Peut-être parce que vous nous avez écoutés pendant un total de presque six heures, Monsieur.

**19:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Six heures ?

Comment j'ai pu faire pour rester assis là pendant six heures à rien faire sauf écouter quelques intellos parler ?

**19:45 : Sam Carter**

En fait, Monsieur, vous vous êtes amusé à leurs dépends.

Et ne vous fatiguez pas à le nier, je sais que vous savouriez leur nervosité.

**19:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Peut-être que je le faisais.

Mais ça n'explique toujours pas le côté infatigable.

**19:45 : Sam Carter**

Vous avez fait de votre mieux pour ne pas rire ou pouffer, Monsieur. Ça demande un gros effort. Et c'est si prévenant de votre part, Monsieur.

**19:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose que vous avez raison.

Hé, j'ai vu un des Men In Black vous parler après qu'on aie fini, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

**19:45 : Sam Carter**

Le Dr Jenkins m'a questionné à propos du naquadria. Il l'étudie depuis un moment maintenant.

**19:45 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est tout ?

**19:45 : Sam Carter**

Ça et il se demandait s'il pouvait m'offrir un verre plus tard.

**19:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

**19:45 : Sam Carter**

J'ai dit merci mais non merci. Pour être complètement honnête, Monsieur, c'est pas mon type.

**19:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Vraiment ? Quel est votre type d'ailleurs ?

**19:46 : Sam Carter**

Le parfait gentlemen, qui est la combinaison des bonnes qualités de Daniel, Teal'c et vous. Avec une pincée du charme du Général Hammond. Ça devrait le faire.

**19:46 : Jack O'Neill**

En d'autres mots, le type en voie de disparition, celui que vous pourriez seulement trouver dans des romans à l'eau de rose, Carter ?

**19:46 : Sam Carter**

C'est une façon de voir les choses.

**19:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Votre standing est trop élevé, vous savez ça, non ?

**19:46 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, une fille peut rêver, non ? C'est pas comme si j'allais trouver M. Parfait d'ici peu. Je peux donc me permettre un standing ridiculement élevé.

Et vous, Monsieur ? Quel est votre type de femme ?

**19:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis pas aussi pointilleux que vous. Pour moi, tant qu'elle apprécie mon sens de l'humour, aime les Simpsons, se fiche que je travaille sur un projet hautement classé secret, comprends mes sarcasmes, réalise que je ne la ferais pas passer avant mon équipe, supporte ma mauvaise humeur et ne pose pas de questions sur mon passé, ça pourrait le faire.

**19:47 : Sam Carter**

En d'autres mot le type « trop bonne pour être vraie », celle qui peut seulement exister dans vos rêves, Monsieur ?

**19:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouaip, c'est celle-là.

**19:47 : Sam Carter**

On est sans espoir.

**19:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh ben, quoi de neuf là dedans ?

**19:47 : Sam Carter**

Assez avec ça, j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose. Voulez me rejoindre au mess, Monsieur ?

**19:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes sûre pour le mess ? Je pense que c'est déjà plein. La plupart des intellos y étaient la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. Je suppose que toutes ces présentations leur ont aussi donné faim.

**19:47 : Sam Carter**

Oh, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. C'est à moi que vous parlez. Vous avez toujours moyen d'utiliser votre rang pour avoir une table là-bas.

**19:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien vu. Je vous retrouve là-bas dans dix minutes.

**19:48 : Sam Carter**

A tout de suite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Hey, Carter. Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. Pourquoi Daniel n'était pas convoqué aujourd'hui ?

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Et bien aujourd'hui c'est le département des sciences. Il est en archéologie, je ne sais pas quand sa version des Men In Black viendra.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh. Ok.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain?

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, je me suis dit qu'énerver Janet pour me venger de Daniel pourrait peut-être un peu suicidaire.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Je suis heureuse que vous ayez finalement un peu de bon sens, Monsieur.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Fermez-là, Major. Je pense là.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Je la ferme maintenant. Bonne chance avec le nouveau plan.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous réalisez que vous devez m'aider avec ça, hein ?

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Faites moi d'abord juste savoir quel est le plan, Monsieur. Alors je **pourrais** être volontaire pour vous aider.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Souvenez-vous de votre bécane, Carter.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Ok, Ok. Je vous aiderais. Pff, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma moto pourrait être un tel fardeau. J'aurais mieux fait d'acheter un scooter.

C'est moins cher aussi.

Et plus facile à manier d'ailleurs.

Mince, j'ai acheté le mauvais engin.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Seconde leçon de vie de O'Neill : Connaître l'ennemi.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Vous me traitez comme votre ennemi ? Ça me fait de la peine, Monsieur.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, stop au mélodrame. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais tomber dans le panneau ?

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Mince. Si évident que ça, hein ?

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Bon, je vais commencer à manigancer ce nouveau plan. Daniel aura ce qu'il mérite.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Je vous y laisse, Monsieur. Mais puis-je vous rappeler que Daniel est votre ami, et s'il vous plait prenez en considération quel bins c'était de lui trouver un remplaçant lorsqu'il a fait son ascension.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Votre inquiétude est notée, Major.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Ok alors, je vais me coucher. J'ai eu une longue journée aujourd'hui.

Je vous vois demain.

Et soyez gentil avec Daniel.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Bonne nuit, Carter. Dormez bien.

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Pareil pour vous, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà. Bon bah je vous biz tous et a la prochaine… et merci pour les reviews!


	9. Sa Cabane à Lui & Son Cactus à Elle

**Nouveau Chapitre! On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Jack et Sam. Le plan contre Danny boy va-t-il enfin être mis à exécution? Lisez, vous verrez bien!**

**Et oubliez pas les Reviews siou plait!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa Cabane à Lui & Son Cactus à Elle 

De 15 Juillet 

**05:40 : Sam Carter**

Bonjour, Monsieur.

**05:43 : Jack O'Neill**

'jour, Carter. Quoi de neuf ?

**05:43 : Sam Carter**

Rien . Je voulais juste vous dire que je serais en retard aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. J'appellerais le Général plus tard, mais je voulais que vous sachiez, au cas ou vous me cherchiez.

**05:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien de grave j'espère.

**05:44 : Sam Carter**

Non. C'est juste que Newton n'a pas l'air bien. Je vais l'emmener au Centre de Botanique aujourd'hui, pour voir s'ils peuvent l'aider.

**05:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Corrigez moi si je me trompe, mais Newton c'est pas le nom que vous avez donné au cactus que je vous ai offert l'année dernière ?

**05:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui, c'est lui.

**05:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Et, encore une fois, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais les cactus ne sont-ils pas les plantes dont il est le plus facile d'en prendre soin? C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai offert en premier lieu, en voyant qu'on passait pas mal de temps sur d'autres planètes.

**05:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui, c'est correct.

**05:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Et une chose encore, vous avez un paquet d'autres plantes qui ont besoin de soins spéciaux pour rester en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Comme un bonsaï ou quelque chose comme ça.

**05:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui, j'en ai.

**05:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors comment se fait-il que de toutes les plantes que vous ayez, c'est le cactus qui ait un problème ? Avez-vous des griefs personnels envers moi que vous rejetez sur mon cadeau ?

**05:45 : Sam Carter**

Sais pas. Le mieux que je puisse dire c'est qu'il est tombé malade parce que je l'ai ignoré.

Et non, Monsieur, je n'ai aucun grief envers vous. Du moins pas maintenant.

**05:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Pardon ?

**05:45 : Sam Carter**

Et bien , puisque les autres ont besoin d'une attention spéciale, je passe pas mal de temps avec eux. Et, puisque Newton a seulement besoin d'être arrosé tous les deux ou trois jours, il était jaloux des autres.

**05:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? Je connais tout ce truc à propos de « parler aux plantes » mais là ça va un peu loin, même pour vous.

**05:45 : Sam Carter**

Pas assez subtile, hein ? Je suppose qu'il faut que je pratique plus ce côté là.

**05:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter !

**05:45 : Sam Carter**

Désolé, Monsieur. Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de l'aide d'un expert. Heureusement il n'a pas attrapé de maladie.

**05:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vois. Vous, prenez bien soin de lui. Je pense que le SGC pourra supporter de vous laisser arriver en retard aujourd'hui.

**05:45 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur.

**05:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de quoi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:08 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, à quoi doit-on tous ces chichis ? Je suis arrivée et pour être honnête, j'ai pas vu le SGC d'aussi bonne humeur depuis… et ben depuis longtemps. Les gens sourient sans raison et ça commence à me faire un peu peur.

**11:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, rien de très important. Mais les rumeurs disent qu'à cause du bon travail qu'on a fait, une promotion est de rigueur. Ordre du Présid'.

Comment va Newie au fait ?

**11:09 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ?

Newie ? C'est un surnom très moche, si vous ne m'en voulez pas de le dire. Je ne suis pas sûre pour Newton, mais heureusement le Dr Spencer peux faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle a dit qu'elle devrait le garder en observation pour au moins une semaine.

**11:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Hammond n'en a pas encore dit un mot, mais vous savez comment les gens sont existés juste à entendre ce genre de rumeur.

Désolé pour votre cactus.

Où est le problème avec Newie ?

**11:09 : Sam Carter**

Et ça ne vous excite pas ?

Je suis sûre que Newton ira bien, Monsieur. Le Dr Spencer est très bonne dans ce qu'elle fait.

Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Newie est un surnom très moche.

**11:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, j'aurais préféré un temps mort. Une chance de me tourner les pouces un moment, tout ce truc de sauver les monde c'est fatiguant.

Vous préféreriez que je l'appelle Le Clou ?

**11:09 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez juste plus de temps pour pêcher, hein ?

Non, merci. Newie c'est bien.

**11:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça aussi.

Et, Carter, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire sonner ça comme une accusation. Il n'y a rien de mal à pêcher.

Voyez, Newie c'est pas si mal après tout.

**11:10 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi vous aimez tant pêcher, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande, Monsieur ?

**11:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, c'est pas la pêche en elle-même, mais tout ce qui va avec. Le silence, la nature, et la chance d'être seul.

**11:10 : Sam Carter**

D'être seul ? C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

**11:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, des fois c'est le cas. Vous savez combien je peux être solitaire.

**11:10 : Sam Carter**

Si solitaire que vous allez quelque part avec rien d'autre que la pêche ?

**11:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, oubliez pas le lac et la cabane. C'est pas seulement pour la pêche !

**11:10 : Sam Carter**

Je parie qu'ils sont magnifiques.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Hein ?

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Le lac et la cabine. Je parie qu'ils sont magnifiques.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils le sont. Il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire. Il faut le voir par vous-même.

L'invitation tiens toujours, vous savez.

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Je sais. Je dirais « oui » un jour.

Promis.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais que vous le ferez.

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner travailler alors.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous vois au mess pour déjeuner ?

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

J'y serais.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

12 :00 pétantes.

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous pouvez venir à mon bureau ce soir ?

**15:56 : Sam Carter**

Sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**15:56 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est notre premier briefing pour l'Opération « Faire Souffrir Daniel ».

**15:56 : Sam Carter**

Opération « Faire Souffrir Daniel » ?

C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire, Monsieur ?

**15:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé ! J'ai focalisé mon attention sur le plan en lui-même. J'ai pas eu le temps de penser à lui trouver un ptit nom.

**15:56 : Sam Carter**

Tout prend son sens. Mais je pense qu'on a besoin d'un nouveau nom. On devrait avoir plus de tact.

**15:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand je me fiche de quoi que ce soit à part le plan, l'exécution et le résultat d'une opération ?

**15:57 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez eue là.

A quelle heure voulez-vous que je sois à votre bureau ?

**15:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Aux environs de 20:00. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de programmé.

**15:57 : Sam Carter**

Je suis libre à cette heure. Je vous ferais savoir si ça évolue.

**15:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Cool. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, alors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:42 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, Daniel vous cherche. Il a quelque à vous dire à propos de notre mission de demain.

**17:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Quel est le problème ?

**17:43 : Sam Carter**

Il a dit qu'il voulait passer outre la mission. Il préfèrerais aller avec SG-6 à la place – ils enquêtent le site de fouilles qu'on a trouvé sur P86 745.

**17:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce petit traître. N'importe quelle mention d'un « site de fouilles » et c'est partit, il nous laisse tomber. Où il est ? J'ai besoin de lui parler à propos du fait d'être ensemble et du travail d'équipe.

**17:43 : Sam Carter**

Euh, le Général Hammond a déjà dit « oui », alors il n'y a plus grand chose que vous puissiez faire. D'un autre côté, notre mission ne nécessite pas vraiment son expertise. Je suis presque sûre que Daniel a déjà vu beaucoup de rebelles Jaffas dans sa vie.

**17:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'il soit damné.

Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas suivre son exemple, Carter. Vous savez comment Teal'c est quand ces Jaffas sont dans les environs. Honnêtement, c'est à penser qu'ils sont comme des frères perdus ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai besoin de bonne compagnie avec qui passer le temps. Je me fiche combien vos expérimentations dans votre labo sont importantes, je vous veux là, avec moi.

**17:43 : Sam Carter**

C'est sur que vous savez comment faire sentir à une fille qu'elle est désirée.

**17:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, on parle de vous là, pas de n'importe quelle fille. Je pense que l'honnêteté est la meilleure politique quand on deale avec vous. Au moins vous savez que je ne n'ai aucune arrière pensée.

**17:43 : Sam Carter**

Vous ? Aucune arrière pensée ?

Vous vous sentez bien, colonel ? Pas de fièvre ? Pas de mal de crâne? Peut-être des voix dans votre tête ? Voulez voir Janet ? Elle peut réparer tout ce qui a besoin d'être réparé.

**17:43 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est à ça que j'ai droit pour avoir été honnête ? Ça me fait me demander qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je mentait.

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Et ben, si ça devait arriver, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter à propos de ce que je pourrais **faire**, plutôt que « dire ». Mais une fois encore, c'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais mentit auparavant.

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

J'avais une très bonne raison pour ça, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres.

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Je comprends. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça fait mal.

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais mentit non plus.

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas un ange. Mais je l'ai seulement fait si j'avais une bonne raison.

Ou que je planifiais un canular.

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Planifier un canular ? Ça c'est nouveau.

Dites-moi, quel genre de canular ?

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Vous vous souvenez de Ferretti et de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux le mois dernier ?

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était vous ?

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui.

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment vous êtes vous débrouillée ?

**17:44 : Sam Carter**

Facile. Reynolds me devait une faveur alors en retour je lui ai demandé de mettre quelque chose dans la bouteille de shampoing de Ferretti. Il sait comment crocheter une serrure, et quand SG-2 était en mission, et ben, vous savez…

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était tellement… juvénile.

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

Et à cause de ça, personne ne me suspectera.

**17:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouah, vous êtes forte.

Vous m'avez déjà fait un canular?

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

Je préfère ne rien dire.

**17:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Nous savons tous les deux que **c'est** votre façon subtile de dire « oui ».

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

J'ai rien dit du tout.

**17:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Après que j'en aurait fini avec Daniel, ce sera votre tour.

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

Mais Monsieur, si vous ne savez pas ce que je vous ai fait, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que vous allez me faire ?

**17:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, jouez pas a ce petit jeu là avec moi. Vous avez fait quelque chose. C'est tout ce qui compte.

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

Mais je vous aide pour votre petite opération avec Daniel.

**17:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça ne change pas le fait que vous ayez fait quelque chose. A moi.

**17:46 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que je peux acheter mon salut ?

**17:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Intéressant. Qu'est-ce que vous offrez ?

**17:46 : Sam Carter**

Et si je vous promettais de ne pas vous abandonner demain ?

**17:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Flute, Carter. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ça contre moi.

**17:46 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que, j'ai appris que SG-9 sera de retour ce soir, je sais aussi de source sûre qu'ils vont ramener d'intéressants gadgets avec eux. Ils en ont parlé dans leur dernier rapport. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Qu'en pensez vous ?

**17:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Dites-moi, Carter, Jacob est vraiment votre père ? Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas le diable ?

**17:46 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi, Monsieur. C'est entre nous deux, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'impliquer mon père.

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi, je vais demander à Janet de faire quelques tests sur votre ADN. Elle pourrait y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelque chose qui vous connecte aux mondes sous-terrains.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas à être si méchant, Colonel. Après tout, je ne fais qu'utiliser mon cerveau pour esquiver votre colère injustifiée. C'est pas un crime.

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Ma colère injustifiée?

Et **c'est** un crime. Contre ma santé mentale.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Oh, c'est vrai. Pardon, j'ai fait erreur. Je plaide la culpabilité cette fois.

Alors, est-ce que je peut parvenir à me sortir de ce mauvais pas?

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien, bien. Je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je sois aussi coulant la prochaine fois. Vous m'avez eu dans un de mes moments de faiblesse.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Vous semblez avoir ces moments de faiblesse assez souvent.

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Hmm. Vous en êtes la raison.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Ah.

Permission d'en être fière, Monsieur ?

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Permission **refusée**.

Allez jouer avec votre gadget ou n'importe quoi que vous ayez en votre possession en ce moment. Laissez moi tranquille.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, alors je vous laisse seul.

A plus tard, Monsieur.

**17:47 : Jack O'Neill**

N'oubliez pas le meeting de 20:00 à mon bureau.

**17:47 : Sam Carter**

Comment je pourrais ? Ma moto est en jeu ici. J'accepte seulement de faire ça parce que vous avez menacé de lui faire quelque chose.

**17:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Content de voir qu'il vous reste un peu de respect pour moi.

**17:48 : Sam Carter**

Pas de commentaire là-dessus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:30 : Sam Carter**

Vous avez réussi à trouver Daniel, Monsieur ?

**18:30 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, pourquoi ?

**18:31 : Sam Carter**

Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Parlant à Janet de son nouveau médicament pour ses allergies.

**18:31 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas que je ne vous en soit pas reconnaissant, Carter, mais pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

Qu'est-ce que Daniel a fait pour vous emmerder?

**18:31 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi vous pensez ça ?

**18:31 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que vous savez à quel point je veux enguirlander Daniel à propos de son petit abandon, et je suis presque sûr que vous ne voudriez pas voir ça arriver si vous étiez en de bons termes avec lui. C'est votre meilleur pote.

Maintenant, arrêtez d'esquiver ma question, et dites moi: qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Et vous pouvez oublier de mentir, je peux voir à travers vous, juste au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué.

**18:31 : Sam Carter**

Rien. Mais s'il vous plait faites-moi une faveur, quand vous en aurez fini avec lui, voudriez-vous lui faire savoir qu'il ne pourra pas avoir son Palm avant la semaine prochaine. Et il devrait arrêter de gaspiller sa salive à m'ennuyer avec ça jusque là.

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Il en a demandé un ?

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Apparemment, il était un peu jaloux que vous en ayez un.

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Pardon ? Il était jaloux de moi ? Et pour vous ? Vous en avez un aussi.

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Daniel dit qu'il pourrait probablement utiliser le Palm pour un meilleur usage que celui de jouer avec. Principalement, il était déçu car il pense que je vous ai choisit vous plutôt que lui pour tester les Palms. Il m'a pratiquement accusée de favoritisme. Ouais, c'est ça, comme si il ne vous choisirait pas plutôt que moi s'il voulait jouer aux échecs.

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, vous me préférez à Daniel, non ?

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Pas de commentaire.

Et puis-je vous rappeler pourquoi nous avons ces Palm en premiers lieux, Monsieur ?

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est toujours frais dans ma mémoire. Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci beaucoup. Ça me ramène toutes les frustrations que vous m'avez entassées dessus.

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ?

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous souvenez quand vous avez fait exploser « Le O'Neill » ? Je vous hais toujours pour ça.

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Vous auriez préféré que les Réplicateurs prennent le monde natal des Asgards alors ?

**18:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Non. Mais je continue de penser que faire exploser « Le O'Neill »** n'était pas** la réponse à ce problème.

**18:33 : Sam Carter**

C'est peut-être vrai, mais c'était plus amusant quand j'y pense.

Peu importe, je dois retourner au travail.

S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de dire à Daniel ce que je vous ai demandé plus tôt.

**18:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, M'dame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous êtes là ? Je reste à la base ce soir. Je ne veux pas m'embêter à rentrer.

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Oh. Moi aussi.

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous travaillez tard encore ?

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Je voulais jeter un œil à toutes les technologies que SG-9 a réussi à ramener à la maison, avant qu'on parte pour notre mission.

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne faites pas de nuits blanches trop souvent, Major. C'est pas bon pour votre teint.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Je suis touchée que vous vous inquiétiez pour mon teint. Mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous allez executer ce plan. Pauvre Daniel.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez participé à le planifier, Carter. Et si je me souviens bien, vous avez donné quelques suggestions intéressantes.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Je pensais que vous blaguiez ! Comment j'étais supposée savoir que vous étiez sérieux ?

J'ai une chance de me sortir de là ?

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, c'est votre choix. Daniel ou votre bécane.

Je ne vous force pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas. Enfin, en dehors du travail bien sûr.

De toute façon je croyais que vous étiez fâchée avec Daniel ?

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

C'est pas vrai.

Il est déjà pardonné. Il a apporté une sublime tasse de café à mon labo plus tôt.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Dois-je comprendre que vous avez choisit votre bécane ?

Comment vous pouvez le laisser s'en sortir si facilement et quand c'est à moi que ça arrive, vous avez l'air de de filtrer tout pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de valable?

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Je filtre.

C'est plus amusant de vous taquiner vous que Daniel.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Le démon Carter montre ses vraies couleurs.

Peu importe, nous avons une mission demain. Ne travaillez pas trop tard, Ok ?

Bonne nuit.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila. Rien d'autre à rajouter sauf que j'espère que ça vous plait. Reviews!**


	10. 9:Son rêve à Lui & Son Canular à Elle

**Nouveau chapitre… Je veux pas gâcher quoi ce soit mais pour ceux qui, comme Lou-La-Vénusienne (merci pour tes reviews au passage elles me font toujours autant plaisir!), se demandent ce qu'il va advenir de ce pauvre Daniel, vous feriez bien de lire, parce que c'est maintenant que ça commence!**

**On se retrouve en bas de page. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son rêve à Lui & Son Canular à Elle**

De 16 Juillet 2003 

**05:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes déjà réveillée ?

**05:52 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Bonjour, Monsieur.

**05:52 : Jack O'Neill**

'jour.

J'ai fait un rêve bizarre la nuit dernière. Sur Newie, votre cactus.

**05:52 : Sam Carter**

Vous rigolez, non ?

**05:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan.

**05:52 : Sam Carter**

Et pourquoi vous me le dites?

**05:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que vous étiez dedans.

**05:52 : Sam Carter**

De quoi pourriez-vous avoir rêvé à propos de moi et mon cactus ?

**05:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ben, vous vous souvenez la raison pour laquelle je vous ai donné le cactus ?

**05:52 : Sam Carter**

Vous avez dit que la forme du cactus vous rappelait un peu une pomme (c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé « Newton ») . Et puisqu'une fois je vous ai expliqué la théorie du trou noir en utilisant une pomme, vous pensiez que c'était plus prudent pour moi de l'avoir. Si je n'avais pas de pomme sous la main, vous avez dit que je pourrais toujours utiliser Newton. En y repensant, c'était très attentionné de votre part, Monsieur.

**05:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, ben, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma scientifique préférée.

Dans mon rêve j'étais sanglé à un arbre, et vous en escaladiez la cime avec Newie dans votre main. Vous menaciez de recréer la découverte d'Isaac Newton sur la Théorie de la Gravité, en utilisant votre bien aimé (ce sont vos mots pas les miens) cactus, si je ne vous donnait pas ce que vous vouliez (je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était). Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans mon rêve ? Et un rêve bizarre en plus.

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Votre scientifique préférée ? Vous êtes trop gentil, Monsieur.

Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? C'est **votre** rêve, pas le mien. Et puis, je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi cruel à Newton. La pauvre chose ne survivrait pas à cette terrifiante expérience.

**05:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous en faites plus pour votre plante que pour moi ? **Je **suis celui dont à la tête allait être "tombée dessus" par cette plante piquante.

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Newton **était** celui qui allait perdre ses piquants. Pauvre de lui.

**05:53 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aurais du savoir que vous verriez ça comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue à vous dire ces choses-là de toute façon. Vous faites que l'utiliser pour vous moquer de moi.

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que vous m'accusez d'être insensible quand ça vous concerne, colonel ?

**05:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Nan, je suppose que non.

**05:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Les moments comme ça me font souhaiter que des centaines d'années plus tôt, ce mec, Newton, ait été assis sous un cocotier plutôt qu'un pommier, quand l'arbre laissa tomber le fruit. Il aurait eu une commotion cérébrale, j'aurais passé avec brio la Physique au lycée, et vous ne me menaceriez pas avec un cactus dans mon rêve. Un monde meilleur pour tout ceux qui y vivraient.

**05:54 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que je préfère ce monde-ci.

**05:54 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aurais été surpris du contraire.

**05:54 : Sam Carter**

S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vous vois dans le mess pour le petit déjeuner, Monsieur.

**05:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Attendez, il y a encore une chose. Comment ça avance avec la barre énergisante ?

**05:54 : Sam Carter**

Vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai emprunté une des plus grosse seringue de Janet. Ça a été parfaitement fait.

**05:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez dit à SG-6 d'emporter leur propre caméra ?

**05:55 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Ils ont promis d'avoir les meilleures images pour vous.

Et, Monsieur, je suis désolée mais j'ai bien peur que vous ayez à "semer" la barre énergisante vous-même. J'aimerais vraiment regarder de plus près ces machines qui sont sur le banc de mon labo en ce moment. Je ne serais pas en mesure de les voir pendant au moins 72 heures (ça c'est si notre mission se passe comme prévu, mais j'en doute fort).

**05:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Donnez-la moi pendant le petit déj, je suis sûr que je peux la glisser dans la poche de sa veste quand il dégagera. Daniel est programmé pour partir plus tôt que nous, à 11:00. Ça devrait nous donner assez de temps pour terminer le briefing de 09:00 et l'attraper avant.

**05:55 : Sam Carter**

Ok. Je vous vois là-bas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:48 : Jack O'Neill**

La barre énergisante est en place. Daniel va partir d'une minute à l'autre.

**10:50 : Sam Carter**

Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il tiendra avant de se sentir malade ?

**10:50 : Jack O'Neill**

10 – 20 minutes ?

**10:50 : Sam Carter**

Ouais, c'est aussi ce que j'ai estimé.

Vous pensez que Daniel saura que vous êtes derrière ça, Monsieur ?

**10:51 : Jack O'Neill**

**Nous**, Carter,** nous** sommes derrière ça. Essayez pas de rejeter seulement le blâme sur moi. Vous êtes aussi responsable que moi là-dedans. **Vous** êtes celle qui a injecté l'extrait de levure dans la barre énergisante. Ces rosbifs sont vraiment bizarres, qui mange ce truc d'ailleurs ? J'ai fait un essai et ça a un sale goût. Comment vous avez fait pour l'avoir ?

**10:51 : Sam Carter**

Ils le vendent ici, mais seulement dans certaines boutiques. Ce truc est vraiment utile pour les canulars inoffensifs. D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà demandé à Janet d'être sûre que Daniel n'est pas allergique aux ingrédients qu'elle contient.

Combien de temps vous pensez qu'il se passera avant que Daniel touche de nouveau une autre barre énergisante ?

**10:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Un long moment, j'espère. Ce gars a un sérieux problème de dépendance à la barre énergisante.

**10:51 : Sam Carter**

Et au café.

**10:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, et au café.

J'aurais aimé être là pour voir l'expression de son visage quand il mordra dedans, remarquez.

**10:51 : Sam Carter**

Je suis sûre que SG-6 ne ratera pas ça, Monsieur. Ce sont des professionnels. La bande vidéo devrait être une substitution suffisante.

**10:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais. Je suppose que ça devrait le faire. Pour le moment.

Vous ne vous sentez pas bien à propos de ça ?

**10:51 : Sam Carter**

Et ben, je déciderais comment je me sens après avoir vu la cassette.

Et l'état dans lequel Daniel sera après avoir réalisé que S-6 n'a rien pris d'autre que du décaféiné avec eux.

**10:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Bien.

Comment les membres de SG-6 l'ont pris quand vous leur avez dit de ne pas emmener de café normal ?

**10:51 : Sam Carter**

Ils en on pris, Monsieur. Ils vont simplement ne pas partager avec Daniel. Je leur ai fait promettre.

**10:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Lequel de vos charmes avez-vous utilisé cette fois ?

**10:52 : Sam Carter**

Le charme de « Je ne dirais pas au Général que vous êtes la bande qui a dégueulassé la salle d'enregistrement la semaine dernière si vous faites ça pour moi ».

**10:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Chantage, Carter ?

**10:52 : Sam Carter**

Non, Monsieur. C'est mon charme, pas du chantage.

**10:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Peu importe ce que vous dites. La barre énergisante et le café devraient être suffisants pour le moment. On en fera plus une fois qu'il sera revenu.

Hé, peut-être qu'on pourrait cacher quelques-uns de ses cailloux pendant qu'il n'est pas là.

**10:52 : Sam Carter**

J'ai l'impression d'être retournée au lycée. Cacher le livre de quelqu'un juste parce que je sais que ça va lui faire avoir des ennuis.

**10:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, c'est peut-être un petit peu trop immature. Mais ça sera marrant. Une bonne tranche de rigolade.

Pensez-y, Daniel nous suspectera pas. On est en quelque sorte au-dessus de ces trucs débiles.

**10:52 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas sûre du « au-dessus ». Regardez ce qu'on vient de faire avec la barre énergisante.

**10:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Et alors ?

**10:53 : Sam Carter**

Rien. Je vais aller vérifier sur notre MALP. Je vous parlerais plus tard, Monsieur.

**10:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:57 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, le Général vous cherche. Vous êtes où d'ailleurs ?

**14:04 : Sam Carter**

Colonel ?

**14:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, donnez-moi quelques minutes, voulez-vous ? Je suis …chez les messieurs en ce moment. Et n'osez même pas de demander pour quoi faire!

**14:05 : Sam Carter**

Oh. Ok. Et bien, profitez de votre séjour, alors.

Je vais faire savoir au Général que vous êtes « injoignable » en ce moment. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller à son bureau une fois que vous aurez fini quoique vous fassiez.

Je ne vous demanderais même pas pourquoi vous avez votre Palm avec vous là.

PS : Oubliez pas de vous laver les mains par la suite.

**14:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Très drôle, Carter.

J'irais dans le bureau du Général aussitôt que je le pourrais.

**14:06 : Sam Carter**

Roger à ça.

**14:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Et, Carter, je sais que nous ne sommes pas en face à face en ce moment mais je suppose qu'il y a un sourire de malade sur votre visage. Effacez-le !

**14:06 : Sam Carter**

Oui, oui, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne peut pas emmener nos Palms avec nous ?

**14:49 : Sam Carter**

Affirmatif, Monsieur. Ce serait comme prendre votre GameBoy pour une mission. C'est contre le règlement.

**14:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand est-ce que je suis le règlement ?

**14:50 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à ça ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous l'emmener de toute façon ?

**14:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Avec Teal'c suspendu à ses potes, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Le Palm a des bons jeux.

**14:50 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que vous insinuez que je suis de mauvaise compagnie?

**14:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sûr que non. Vous ne vous en faites pas vraiment que je soit tellement couillon parfois, vous traduisez tous ces blabla cryptés ou techniques dans des termes que je peux comprendre parfaitement, vous savez tout sur les Simpson's, et vous êtes tellement agréable à regarder. Qu'est-ce qui n'irais pas avec vous ?

**14:50 : Sam Carter**

C'est votre façon de vous excuser ?

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Tant que ça roule pour vous, Major.

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Bon je prends ça comme une excuse.

Hé, qu'est-ce que le Général veut ?

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien de très important. Il veut juste faire un barbecue pour tout le SGC la semaine prochaine. Quelque chose à propos d'un petit break mérité après une année agitée. D'un autre côté on a jamais fait de fête de bienvenue pour Daniel après qu'il soit "descendu". Même si c'est avec quelques mois en retard, je pense qu'on devrait le faire. Hammond veux que j'organise la fête

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Oh, je vois.

S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vous parlerais plus tard. Je suis dans mon labo en ce moment, toujours à " jouer " avec la technologie que SG-9 a rapportée hier.

**14:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous retrouve dans la salle de la Porte. On partira à 17:00. Ne soyez pas en retard.

**14:51 : Sam Carter**

Je ne le serais pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jeudi 18 Juillet 2003**_

_Pas d'entrée enregistrée_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Vendredi 19 Juillet 2003**_

_Pas d'entrée enregistrée_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Samedi 19 Juillet 2003**_

**22:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis claqué. Je peux même pas trouver l'énergie pour rentrer chez moi. Je pense que je vais m'échouer au SGC ce soir.

**22:20 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

Ces Jaffas savent pour sur où monter leur campement. Il doit y avoir au moins 20 cliks depuis là où est la Porte.

**22:20 : Jack O'Neill**

ARGH !

Ne me rappelez pas ça. Mes pieds et mes mollets sont toujours douloureux. Ou peut-être que mon âge m'a rattrapé.

**22:20 : Sam Carter**

Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre âge, Colonel. Les miens souffrent autant que les vôtres. Même Teal'c est un petit peu fatigué, je suppose que la dose de tretonine ne sera jamais aussi efficace qu'un vrai symbiote. Et ça n'a pas aidé que le débriefing soit aussi long.

**22:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ben le Général ne pouvait pas vraiment éviter de poser toutes ces questions. Cette alliance est importante, pour nous et pour les Jaffas. Ça ne facilite rien que Teal'c soit son membre préféré de SG-1.

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

Teal'c ? Vous êtes sûr ?

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Sûr. Daniel tourne toujours autour du pot avant d'aller à l'essentiel. Il teste trop souvent la patience d'Hammond. Moi, ben, vous me connaissez, j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule devant Hammond trop souvent. Il n'aime pas ça. Teal'c c'est le type silencieux, il ne tourne jamais autour du pot. Teal'c est celui qui a le moins irrité le Général. Pile le genre de soldat qu'il veut sous son commandement.

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

Et moi ?

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne comptez pas. Même si vous êtes de SG-1, vos relations avec Hammond par le passé ont définitivement obscurci son jugement personnel. Rien de ce que vous pouvez faire ne ferait qu'il vous aime moins.

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

C'est réconfortant à savoir.

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, c'est ce que j'appelle du népotisme.

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

Népotisme ? Je ne crois pas.

PS : C'est un grand mot que vous utilisez là, Monsieur. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez révéler le fait que vous n'êtes pas si ignorant que vous le laissez penser ?

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh ouais, comment vous appelez ça alors ?

PS : Comment ça, prétendre ? Vous n'êtes pas la plupart des gens, et je suis sûr que vous vous en étiez déjà rendu compte.

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

J'appellerais ça l' « amour du parrain ».

PS : Je suis heureuse de vous faire savoir que je frotte les mains en ce moment.

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Dans le vrai monde ça se traduit en népotisme.

P.S : J'aurais été surpris si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Je vous défie de dire ça en face du Général.

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne me tentez pas.

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Dans ce cas, je vous double-défie de dire ça en face du Général.

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis tout sauf fou . Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez me faire faire ça ?

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Ça peut pas faire de mal d'essayer, non ?

Je vais aller me coucher tôt je pense. Daniel ne sera pas de retour avant demain matin, j'ai vérifié avec le Sergent Davis. Apparemment, Daniel a réclamé un jour de plus pour étudier les ruines.

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, à quoi vous vous vous attendiez de la part de notre archéologue ? On fera notre gros plan demain, alors. Juste avant son examen post-mission.

**22:23 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes le Colonel. Je ne suis qu'un petit Major attendant vos ordres.

**22:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devriez être reconnaissante que je sois synchro avec votre sens de l'humour en ce moment, vous savez. Ou vous seriez déjà mal embarquée, pour insulte à un officier supérieur.

**22:23 : Sam Carter**

Insulter ? Moi ?

**22:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne peux pas gagner cette dispute, n'est-ce pas ?

**22:23 : Sam Carter**

Vous l'avez dit. 'Nuit, Monsieur.

**22:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, Carter, attendez une minute. On devrait avoir les résultats du psy, non ?

**22:23 : Sam Carter**

En fait, le Général les a. Il m'a envoyé une copie, mais je l'ai pas encore lue.

**22:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'êtes même pas un peu curieuse à propos de tout ça ?

**22:23 : Sam Carter**

Non. Pour tout ce que je sais le psy dira ce qu'il/elle veux et ça ne changera rien entre nous. Le Général a promis que peu importe les résultats, il ne compromettrais pas sa meilleure équipe. D'un autre côté qu'est-ce qu'un étranger pourrait savoir de nous ?

**22:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Je comprends votre point de vue, vraiment. Il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse quelqu'un me dicter ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire avec mon équipe, mais je veux savoir ce que les autres gens pensent de nous.

**22:24 : Sam Carter**

Et botter leurs culs s'ils disaient quelque chose de mal, Monsieur ?

**22:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Que je sois damné si je ne le faisais pas.

**22:24 : Sam Carter**

D'accord, alors, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil maintenant. Je suppose que je pourrais rester éveillée une heure et demi de plus.

**22:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci, Carter.

**22:24 : Sam Carter**

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, Monsieur.

**22:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Si seulement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:43 : Sam Carter**

Bien, vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue des résultats ?

**22:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Les deux, s'il vous plait. La courte d'abord.

**22:44 : Sam Carter**

Version courte : Sujet A (c'est vous) et Sujet B (c'est moi) sont ok ensemble. Ils ne s'entretueront pas dans un futur proche.

Version longue : Sujet A et Sujet B ont une relation de travail saine. Et dans un environnement en dehors du travail, ils auraient pu devenir plus des amis que des camarades. La confiance et les liens existants entre eux viennent du respect mutuel qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Bla, bla, bla (je suis fatigué en je veux aller me coucher, le reste n'est rien de très important, donc je ne vais pas prendre la peine de l'écrire. Honnêtement, rien de très important.) En conclusion, les deux sujets fonctionneront très bien ensemble en tant qu'équipe.

Voilà.

**22:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Un psy qui sait comment faire son job.

Hé, est-ce que tout ce qu'il a dit est positif ?

**22:45 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, il/elle a exprimé quelques préoccupations sur le fait que nous devenions trop proches, connaissant notre situation d'officiers militaires il/elle a peur que notre proximité n'affecte notre jugement en situation de combat. Rien de nouveau.

**22:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais. J'aimerais vraiment que les militaires ne soient pas si étroits d'esprit. Comment peuvent-ils s'attendre à ce qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour les gens avec qui on travaille ?

**22:45 : Sam Carter**

Ils ont leurs raisons, Monsieur.

**22:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous me posez la question, je ne pense pas que la raison est assez bonne.

**22:45 : Sam Carter**

C'est juste la façon dont tourne le monde.

**22:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ben, ce monde est nul.

**22:46 : Sam Carter**

Je suis d'accord.

De toute façon, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose que nous puissions faire à ce propos.

**22:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais. Mais vous savez quoi, peu importe combien ce monde est pourri, je ne le voudrais pas autrement.

**22:46 : Sam Carter**

Parce que vous préférez vous battre pour vivre dans un monde meilleur plutôt que de lui tourner le dos.

Je sais.

**22:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Prenez du repos, Carter. Je vous ai assez déprimé pour ce soir. Je suis désolé pour ça.

**22:46 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez rien fait si ce n'est pointer la vérité, Colonel. Et pour ça, je ne suis pas désolée.

**22:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Je savais que vous alliez dire ça.

Bonne nuit, Carter.

**22:47 : Sam Carter**

Nuit, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, bla bla bla, etc…**

**Et bien évidemment, la phrase qui tue: des reviews siou plait les gens…**

**Bye!**


	11. 10:Sa Traqueuse Intergalactique à Lui &

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI! Enfin des reviews T.T . Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Alors voilà la suite et je pense que le reste devrait suivre d'ici peu. Je sais que certains doivent se demander quel est "LE" plan de Sam et Jack: lisez cette fois vous serez fixés! **

**Rdv en bas de page!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sa Traqueuse Intergalactique à Lui & Son assistant à Elle.**

Traduction d'une fic de Blue Topaz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dimanche 20 Juillet 2003**_

**07:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, à quelle heure Daniel doit rentrer ?

**07:43 : Sam Carter**

09:00. Mais connaissant Daniel, ils arriveront probablement vers 10:00.

**07:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Compris. Tenez moi au courant de son évolution.

**07:43 : Sam Carter**

Je ne peux pas. J'ai du travail à terminer. Pourquoi vous demandez pas à Ferretti plutôt ? Je parie qu'il refusera pas. Et on pourrait rejeter la faute sur lui si jamais Daniel découvrait tout.

**07:44 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aime votre façon de penser. Amusez-vous bien avec votre boulot, Carter.

**07:44 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, c'est le moment de mettre notre plan à execution. Vous êtes prête ?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Déjà ? Je suis au milieu de quelque chose, là.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Quelque chose comme créer un gros flingue de l'espace bien bruyant?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Euh, pas exactement en train de créer et pas exactement un flingue de l'espace, mais c'est quand même important.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Important comment ?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Très important.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Si important que vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner juste pour dix ou vingt minutes ?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Très bien, très bien. Vous avez gagné. On le fait maintenant.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Brave fille. Maintenant, vous êtes sure de ce qu'on va faire ?

**14:03 : Sam Carter**

J'y vais et demande à Daniel cet artefact qu'il a trouvé sur P76 543. Celui qu'il garde dans la Salle de Rangement 7, au niveau 21. C'est l'une des quelques pièces qui continue d'être actionnée par une serrure plutôt qu'une carte. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisie, et Daniel est l'une des rares personnes qui ait la clé. Je dois aussi m'assurer qu'il le fasse tout de suite, donc je dirais que cet artefact est crucial pour mon expérience et que j'en ai besoin aussi vite que possible. Pendant que je fais ça, vous l'attendrez près de la Salle de Rangement. Comme ça lorsqu'il entrera dedans, vous fermerez la porte et la verrouillerez de l'extérieur en laissant délibérément la clé dans la serrure pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Pour rendre ça plus intéressant vous aurez déjà demandé à l'infirmière Brown, l'une des fans de Daniel (et il le sait) de l'y attendre. Elle vous a demandé de lui arranger le coup avec Daniel, donc vous savez qu'elle ne refusera pas. Et on sait tous les deux combien Daniel est mal à l'aise quand elle est dans les parages.

Et vous aurez finalement fait que votre vœu d'enfermer deux personnes dans un placard devienne réalité. Vous avez vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour occuper votre temps, Monsieur. Trop de temps à buller pourrait faire quelques dommages sur votre santé mentale.

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Excellent.

Je rode autour de l'infirmerie là, pour mettre Brown au courant. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop occupée en ce moment. Je vous ferais un signe quand tout sera prêt.

Et merci de vous en faire pour ma santé mentale. C'est si gentil de votre part.

**14:03 : Sam Carter**

Pour mémoire, Monsieur, c'est la chose la plus puérile que j'aie jamais faite depuis ces dix dernières années.

Rappelez-moi de nouveau, pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ?

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que c'est amusant.

D'un autre côté qui aurait pensé que Daniel aimait l'extrait de levure? Mon informateur m'a dit qu'il était déçu quand il a remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une barre qui était aussi bonne.

**14:03 : Sam Carter**

Je ne peux pas argumenter face à ça.

Daniel aime l'extrait de levure ? Ce truc a un goût immonde, comment il peut supporter ça ?

Et pour son sevrage de caféine ?

**14:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes parvenue à avoir une connexion à la caméra de sécurité dans cette pièce et dans le corridor ?

Et bien, on sait tous combien Daniel est bizarre. On n'avait juste pas réalisé qu'il était **aussi** bizarre.

Et pas de aucun sevrage de rien du tout. Il a apporté sa propre réserve secrete pour une semaine. Ah, j'aurais dû vérifier son sac et le confisquer avant qu'il parte.

**14:04 : Sam Carter**

La connexion est prête depuis 10:00 ce matin. Je sais à quel point vous la voulez. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est pousser quelques boutons et vous pourrez tout voir depuis mon labo. Je vais laisser les instructions sur mon bureau parce que je serais dans le bureau de Daniel à attendre l'artefact que j'aurais demandé. Il deviendrait suspicieux si je n'étais pas là à son retour. Je crois que vous savez comment presser le bouton d'enregistrement pour moi ?

**14:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Une vraie ptite Scout. J'aime ça.

Et ne vous en faites pas, Carter. Je ne vous laisserais pas rater tout le fun.

**14:04 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur.

J'attendrais votre signal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Tout est en place. C'est le moment de le faire, Carter.

**14:15 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Patron.

**14:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Oy !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:23 : Sam Carter**

Daniel est sur la route.

**14:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Compris.

Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir un peu de pop-corn et de soda ?

**14:23 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, mon labo , n'est pas un cinéma. Je vous demande de le traiter avec plus de respect.

**14:23 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, labo ou pas, je veux quand même mon pop-corn.

**14:24 : Sam Carter**

Pas de nourriture ni de boisson (excepté le thé ou le café) n'est permis dans mon labo. Désolé, c'est la règle.

**14:24 : Jack O'Neill**

D'oh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah, mes côtes me font encore mal d'avoir autant ri. C'est une bonne chose que votre labo soit insonorisé.

**15:19 : Sam Carter**

Pauvre Daniel.

**15:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Gardez l'étalage de sympathie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que vous rigoliez aussi fort que moi quand vous l'avez regardé au final.

**15:19 : Sam Carter**

Pauvre Janet alors.

**15:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, je ne peux pas argumenter là-dessus. Qui aurait pu penser que ce serait le Doc qui le sortirait finalement de sa misère ? D'ailleurs, ça l'a parfaitement fait en quelque sorte. Vous avez vu comment il a bégayé pour expliquer toutes ces traces de rouge à lèvres sur son visage ? Et la façon dont Brown était agrippée à sa nuque. J'aurais pu jurer que Janet était affligée.

**15:19 : Sam Carter**

C'est sûr que l'infirmière Brown sait comment marquer son homme. Je n'arrive pas à croire comment elle est forte. Elle a réussi à épingler Daniel contre le mur à un moment.

Et Janet était affligée. Bénie soit-elle, elle a foi en l'innocence de Daniel. Plus que vous. Enfin, plus que **nous**.

Vous feriez mieux de la surveiller, d'ailleurs. Je parie qu'elle sait qu'on est derrière ça.

**15:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Rappelez-moi de demander à Teal'c de donner quelques leçons de self-défense à Daniel. Ce garçon est nul . Il aurait pas du laisser Brown le coincer comme ça.

Et je m'arrangerais pour Janet. Comme toujours.

**15:19 : Sam Carter**

Daniel a été un gentleman.

Hé, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si une femme vous attaquait comme ça ?

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Carrément, ouais.

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Désolé de vous dire ça, mais un gentleman ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Ben, vous n'êtes pas exactement un gentleman, n'est-ce pas ?

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis blessé. Comment vous en êtes arrivée à penser ça de moi ?

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Oh, j'ai tors alors ?

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je vous confirme quelque chose comme ça.

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi pas ?

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que je ne vous ai jamais demandé quel membre de SG-1 vous préfériez.

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Vous marquez un point.

Très bien. Je vais aller travailler un peu. Je vous parlerais plus tard.

**15:21 : Jack O'Neill**

A plus, Carter. Et travaillez pas trop dur, ok ?

**15:21 : Sam Carter**

Je vais essayer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, j'ai rencontré Simmons dans le mess. Il a dit que vous l'aviez éjecté de votre labo. C'est l'assistant en qui vous avez le plus confiance, non ? Une raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes débarrassée de lui ?

**17:35 : Sam Carter**

Je ne l'ai pas éjecté. Je lui ai donné une pause.

**17:35 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas ce qu'il a dit.

**17:35 : Sam Carter**

Et ben, en qui vous avez le plus confiance? Moi ou Graham Simmons ?

**17:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ! Allez, la vérité. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre labo ? Je suis venu plus tôt et c'était verrouillé. J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**17:35 : Sam Carter**

Non, pas vraiment. Le Lt. Simmons est d'une grande aide mais parfois je veux juste travailler seule. J'ai besoin de paix et de tranquillité, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur l'expérience et sur rien d'autre. Vous avez du me rater quand vous avez frappé tout à l'heure. Je suis allée à la réserve pour prendre du matériel.

**17:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne savez pas que le faible que Simmon a pour vous est pus fort que jamais ? On aurait dit que son chiot venait juste de s'enfuir.

**17:35 : Sam Carter**

S'il vous plait, Monsieur. Il en a fini avec ça. Il a une petite amie depuis trois ans, ils sont presque fiancés d'ailleurs, il a prévu de la demander en mariage la semaine prochaine. Il a l'air abattu parce qu'il a perdu la bague. Mais connaissant Graham, il doit juste l'avoir posée quelque part et il la retrouvera d'ici demain. Il a l'habitude d'oublier les choses quand il est nerveux. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de lui dans mon labo. C'est un danger ambulant dans cet état.

**17:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous semblez en connaître un bout sur lui.

**17:35 : Sam Carter**

On se connait depuis près de sept ans maintenant. Ça devait arriver. D'un autre côté, c'est comme un petit frère pour moi. De toute façon, comment vous savez qu'il a un faible pour moi ?

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Daniel me l'a dit.

**17:36 : Sam Carter**

Il était saoul quand il a fait ça, hein ?

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Yep. C'est effarant le nombre de secrets que vous pouvez tirer d'un linguiste saoul.

**17:36 : Sam Carter**

C'est terrible de faire ça, Monsieur.

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez que Daniel a un faible pour Janet quand elle est en blouse blanche ? Il dit que ça la fait ressembler à un ange.

Un ange, mon cul. Fraiser et sa blouse blanche égal Fraiser avec une seringue. Et on sait tous ce que ça veux dire.

**17:36 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ? Est-ce que Daniel a vraiment dit ça ?

Je vais ignorer ce que vous avez dit à propos de Janet.

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est effarant ce que vous pouvez tirer d'un Daniel saoul. C'est encore plus facile que d'utiliser un détecteur de mensonge. Ne lui posez qu'une petite question et il vous donnera une généreuse réponse. Dommage qu'il commence à mieux lever le verre. J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool pour le faire blablater ces précieuses informations ces dernier temps.

**17:36 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien que je ne puisse partager avec vous. J'accorde une grande valeur à la solitude de Daniel.

**17:36 : Sam Carter**

Si vous ne voulez pas me raconter, vous n'avez qu'à le dire, Monsieur. Pas besoin d'utiliser une excuse que vous savez que je ne croirais pas.

**17:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne faisais que penser à vos émotions.

**17:37 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais je roule des yeux en ce moment.

**17:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Tellement mature.

**17:37 : Sam Carter**

Parlez pour vous.

**17:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Assez avec ça. Hé, vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

**17:37 : Sam Carter**

Ce soir ? Je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

**17:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Dînez avec moi.

**17:37 : Sam Carter**

On dîne toujours ensemble quand on est à la base, Monsieur.

**17:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, je veux dire un vrai dîner. La Tok'ra a ruiné nos plans la semaine dernière, je vous en doit toujours un.

**17:38 : Sam Carter**

J'adorerais.

**17:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je vous récupère où que vous soyez à 19:30. Je vais essayer de faire une réservation dès maintenant.

**17:38 : Sam Carter**

Je vous laisse faire ça, alors.

**17:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, et pour votre expérience ?

**17:38 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Et puis, j'ai besoin de cette pause.

**17:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. A tout à l'heure alors.

**17:38 : Sam Carter**

A tout à l'heure, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux pas le croire.

**21:54 : Sam Carter**

Moi non plus.

**21:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Je déteste cette femme.

**21:54 : Sam Carter**

Pareil en double.

En fait, non, je ne hais pas cette femme. Je la **méprise**

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, la prochaine fois que je vous emmènerais dîner, je vais seulement vous kidnapper à votre labo et ça sera tout. Pas de planification, pas de réservation. Juste vous et moi dans ma jeep en train de chercher un endroit décent pour manger.

Si j'étais pas raisonnable, je penserait qu'elle nous espionne avec ses joujoux extraterrestres. Et chaque fois que je vous demande de sortir, une lumière rouge clignote et elle se retrouve sur Terre dans un flash de lumière pour pourrir notre soirée.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que Freya vous traque en quelque sorte, Monsieur.

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, j'ai pas besoin d'une espèce de traqueuse intergalactique, merci beaucoup.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Regardez le bon côté des choses. Au moins on a réussi à avoir les amuse-gueule cette fois.

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous pensez qu'elle nous laissera avoir notre plat de résistance la prochaine fois que ça arrivera ?

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Je sais pas quoi penser. Je suis toujours trop énervée pour dire quelque chose pour le moment.

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, abandonnez moi ce soir et vous le paierez cher. Et je ne plaisante pas. Je ne lui donnerais pas ne serais-ce que la moindre petite opportunité de mettre un mouvement en action.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez dire l'opportunité de déchaîner sa passion sur vous ?

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous ne m'aidez pas.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Mais vous êtes en train de sourire de dépit.

**21:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que vous me donnez envie de rire avec vos sarcasmes. C'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais s'il vous plait, pas en face du Général.

**21:56 : Sam Carter**

Vous pensez qu'il remarquera qu'on ne prête pas attention à cette réunion ?

**21:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Qui s'en préoccupe ? C'est pas comme si il pouvait voir les Palms sous la table. Et puis il focalise son attention sur c**ette** femme.

**21:56 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Elle voulait seulement dire merci. Et ceux qui doivent recevoir ses remerciements c'est SG-9. Après tout c'est eux qui ont aidé la Tok'ra la semaine dernière. Et je sais qu'elle voulait me parler à propos de certaines technologies qu'elle a laissées SG-9 ramener ici, alors je ne suis pas si surprise qu'elle veuille me voir.

Mais pour vous ? Pourquoi elle vous veut ici ? Elle n'a même pas demandé à ce que Teal'c ou Daniel soient présents.

**21:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne me demandez pas. Et n'essayez même pas de répondre par vous-même à cette question.

**21:56 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, si vous ne voulez pas être seul avec elle, alors je ne le veux pas non plus. Si elle demande à me parler à propos de quelque chose, je veux que vous soyez là pour moi. Qui sait quel genre de questions elle me posera si vous n'êtes pas là. La dernière chose que je veuille l'entendre me demander c'est quelle est la meilleure façon de réchauffer votre lit.

**21:56 : Jack O'Neill**

CARTER ! Vous essayez de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? C'est tellement … vulgaire.

**21:56 : Sam Carter**

Alors vous ne savez pas qu'elle a questionné Daniel une fois à propos de la culture humaine de l'accouplement ? Ou comment elle a demandé à Teal'c comment faire de vous son amoureux ?

**21:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Trop d'informations. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

**21:56 : Sam Carter**

Si elle demande toutes ces choses à Daniel et Teal'c, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle me demandera à moi ? Je ne serais pas étonné si elle me demandait si utiliser un aphrodisiaque est légal ou pas ici.

**21:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Arrêtez tout de suite. Est-ce que vous essayer de me faire flipper ? Je veux plus entendre parler de ça. J'ai compris votre point de vue.

Ok, alors, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, on reste collés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.

**21:57 : Sam Carter**

Marché conclu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:42 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Est-ce que vous allez survivre tout seul ?

**22:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas question. Nous reste collés ensemble jusqu'à ce que **cette** tête de serpent soit partie.

**22:42 : Sam Carter**

Cette tête de serpent (et pour votre propre bien, j'espère que vous ne vous réfèrerez à mon père de cette façon) se tient à côté de vous. S'il vous plait faites attention à ce qu'elle ne voie pas ce que vous écrivez.

Et, Monsieur, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Elle ne vous fera sûrement rien dans **mon** labo.

**22:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Elle a l'air plutôt fascinée par votre rapport.

Et pour votre petit problème, allons dans mes quartiers. Je ne pense pas qu'être dans votre labo ne fasse la moindre différence si elle voulait me faire quelque chose.

**22:42 : Sam Carter**

Vos quartiers, Monsieur ?

**22:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous souvenez que mes quartiers sont un genre de suite, hein ? Inventons juste une excuse comme quoi j'aurais laissé d'importantes notes dont vous avez besoin dans mes quartiers. On ira les chercher ensemble parce que j'ai la clé et que je ne sais pas quelles notes vous voulez. On a des gardes à la porte. Ils peuvent garder un œil sur elle un moment.

**22:43 : Sam Carter**

Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

**22:43 : Jack O'Neill**

On le saura pas si on essaye pas, pas vrai ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Jolie salle de bain, Monsieur.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Et benm merci.

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

J'avais vu vos quartiers plusieurs fois, mais jamais la salle de bain. C'est bien rangé.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

J'aime que ma salle de bain soit propre.

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Je vois.

Vous êtes où maintenant ? Pas dans vos quartiers je suppose.

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis pas si bête. Avec cette femme dans les parages, je vais dormir dans les quartiers de Reynold. Son équipe est en mission en ce moment. Je sais que ça ne le dérangera pas.

J'espère que quand elle me trouvera pas elle ira ennuyer Daniel au lieu de moi.

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Bon plan.

D'ailleurs, Monsieur, j'ai un peu faim là. J'ai pas vraiment dîné après tout. Et le sandwich du mess n'était pas un bon substitut de repas.

Voulez me kidnapper et m'emmener dehors pour dîner ? Si jamais on devait le faire un jour, autant le faire avec style, juste sous son nez.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je vous apprécie autant. Où voulez-vous manger ? Il est plutôt tard, et je suis sur que vous ne voulez pas manger de la gnognotte à cette heure-ci.

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Eh ben, il y a ce restaurant Chinois qui est toujours ouvert jusqu'à 03:00. Dommage que j'en ai entendu parler qu'il y a seulement quelques jours. Une infirmière m'en a parlé. Elle a dit que la nourriture était assez bonne.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Où êtes vous ?

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

A mes quartiers.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien alors, Mlle Carter. Préparez vous à être enlevée.

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Tellement charmant. Et pour ça je promets que je ne me débattrais pas lorsque vous me m'arracherez d'ici. En fait je coopérerais gentiment.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Chouette.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais pas pour vous mais cette Freya j'en ferais bien des confitures! A bientôt pour la suite.**

**PS: reviews!**


	12. Bloopers 2

**Voilà la deuxième série de bloopers. Appréciez! PS: j'en profite pour "répondre"à qqs reviews **

**Boliti3: Tout d'abord sache que "Au" ne participe pas a cette traduction, enfin bref, peu importe! Merci pour le lien ça m'a fait super plaisir de l'apprendre! Pour ce qui est de la fic originale en anglais u la trouvera en faisant une recherche au nom de Blue Topaz. La fic s'appelle His & Hers.**

**Lou-la-Vénusienne:** **Tes reviews me soutiennent et comme ça j'ai pas l'impression de bosser dans le vide! Lool (et puis moi perso j'imagine très bien la tête de Daniel en tentant de répondre aux questions de Freya! Mouahaha!)**

**Céline: Sympa d'avoir lu tout skon a écris jusqu'ici! Ça fait plaisir! Pour ce qui est de la confiture de Freya je serais plutôt d'avis de l'envoyer en orbite…enfin sa n'engage que moi…**

**Et un grand merci aux autres revieweur aussi: continuez vous faites un boulot formidable! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BLOOPERS: **

**Chapitre 6 à 10.**

**Traduction d'une fic de Blue Topaz**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sa PlayStation à Lui & Son vélo à Elle.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, quels sont vos plans pour ce week-end ?

**14:55 : Sam Carter**

A part vous séduire, Monsieur ? Eh bien, aucun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Major, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je vous interdit de dire que je suis mignon ? Ça fait pas cool.

PS : Remarquez si c'était « chaud » ou « sexy », je m'en ficherais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, oui, le génie. Pas besoin de me balancer ça au visage. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Chaque fois que je l'allume, l'écran dit « Bienvenue sur la PlayStation du Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Fièrement réparée par son éblouissante, magnifique, et n'oubliez pas géniale Second, le Major Samantha Carter » pendant cinq secondes. Vous avez besoin d'un passe-temps, vous savez?

PS : Vous essayez de me dire quelque chose ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux coller un autocollant dessus alors ?

**15:48 : Sam Carter**

Ça dépend de l'autocollant, Monsieur.

**15:48 : Jack O'Neill**

« La propriétaire de cette bécane est maudite. Aimez la et mourrez ! ». Ça évitera toutes les attentions pas vraiment nécessaire qu'on vous porte, je vous le promet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Un jour, Major, un jour, je vous clouerais le bec. Méfiez-vous.

**20:09 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez que je vous donne quelques tuyaux sur comment arriver à faire ça ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis plein de ressources. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne pourrais pas faire de mon mieux et mettre la main sur votre précieuse soutif ?

**23:38 : Sam Carter**

Soutif, Monsieur ?

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouuups, je veux dire **bécane**, pas soutif. Désolé, c'est une faute de frappe, je le jure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son plan à Lui & Son projet à Elle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:12 : Sam Carter**

Bien, si c'est comme ça que vous voulez jouer, alors je ne réparerais plus aucun de vos jouets quand ils seront cassés.

**23:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites donc ça. Si j'ai rien pour m'occuper alors je n'aurais qu'à jouer avec vous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Frais et dispos.

Et vous comment allez vous ce matin Mlle Carter ?

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Mlle Carter ? Ne vous offensez pas mais, êtes vous saoul ? Ou est-ce que la nuit dernière était trop rude pour vous ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:39 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez juste appelée avec ce journal pour me dire que vous étiez de très bonne humeur ?

**05:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi pas ? **Vous** m'appelez bien chaque fois que vous avec besoin de tendresse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:08 : Sam Carter**

Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça, Colonel. Mais pour vous dire la vérité je suis inquiète.

**14:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez que mes baisers fassent s'envoler vos soucis ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:09 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur.

Pour me remonter le moral, et me détresser je veux dire.

**14:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de problème. Vous pourrez vous rattraper ce soir en portant la nuisette bleu que j'ai acheté pour vous la semaine dernière.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Je commence à le regretter.

PS : Oui. Vous ne savez que la plupart des intellos ont un faible pour vous ? Et je ne parle pas de votre cerveau, je veux dire « vous » en chair et en os.

**14:52 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment ? Vous me préférez quand je fais la tête plutôt que quand je souris ?

PS : Et vous ? Avez-vous un « faible » pour moi, et je ne parle pas de mon cerveau.

**14:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, non peut-être pas. Mais ne le faites pas dans une salle remplie de vos admirateurs. Ça ne fait que les encourager.

PS : Oh oui !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Dame, je suis exténué. J'aurais jamais cru que ces exposés pourraient durer aussi longtemps. Tout ce que vous faites vous autres c'est juste parler et parler et parler et parler. Mais comment je peux être fatigué à ce point juste en vous écoutant ?

**19:44 : Sam Carter**

C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'on se faisait du pied sous la table, Monsieur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:46 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, une fille peut rêver, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais trouver M. Parfait d'ici peu. Je peux donc me permettre un standing ridiculement élevé.

Et vous, Monsieur ? Quel est votre type de femme ?

**19:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis pas aussi pointilleux que vous. Pour moi, tant qu'elle apprécie mon sens de l'humour, aime les Simpsons, se fiche que je travaille sur un projet hautement classé secret, comprends mes sarcasmes, réalise que je ne la ferais pas passer avant mon équipe, supporte ma mauvaise humeur et ne pose pas de questions sur mon passé, ça pourrait le faire.

Hé, ça vous décrit plutôt bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa Cabane à Lui & Son Cactus à Elle 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Le lac et la cabine. Je parie qu'ils sont magnifiques.

**11:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils le sont. Il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire. Il faut le voir par vous-même.

L'invitation tient toujours, vous savez.

**11:11 : Sam Carter**

Je sais. Je dirais « oui » un jour.

Promis.

Après que j'aie réussi à me débarrasser de ma malédiction de veuve noire. On ne voudrait pas vous tuer, n'est-ce pas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand je me fiche de quoi que ce soit à part le plan, l'exécution et le résultat d'une opération ?

**15:57 : Sam Carter**

Depuis que vous m'avez rencontrée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:44 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était tellement… juvénile.

**17:45 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, j'aurais préféré « enfantin » plutôt que juvénile, mais juvénile fera l'affaire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça ne change pas le fait que vous ayez fait quelque chose. A moi.

**17:46 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je vous ai **fait** un tas de choses. Vous allez devoir être plus précis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, vous me préférez à Daniel, non ?

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

En général ou au lit, Monsieur ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous souvenez quand vous avez fait exploser « Le O'Neill » ? Je vous hais toujours pour ça.

**18:32 : Sam Carter**

Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez hier soir quand je vous ai bordé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Son rêve à Lui & Son Canular à Elle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Votre scientifique préférée ? Vous êtes trop gentil, Monsieur.

La nuit dernière j'étais votre personne favorite, et ce matin vous me dégradez juste au rang de scientifique préférée ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous en faites plus pour votre plante que pour moi ? **Je **suis celui dont à la tête allait être "tombée dessus" par cette plante piquante.

**05:53 : Sam Carter**

Ben, ouais. Mais on peut pas jouer au docteur si vous n'êtes pas blessé, pas vrai ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:54 : Sam Carter**

Vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai emprunté une des plus grosse seringue de Janet. Ça a été parfaitement fait.

**05:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Quand vous dites « emprunté », vous voulez dire « volé », non ?

**05:55 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, « empruntée sans prévision de la rendre » serait plus exact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand est-ce que je suis le règlement ?

**14:50 : Sam Carter**

Comment ça se fait que vous ne m'ayez pas encore demandée en mariage alors?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:20 :Jack O'Neill**

Je suis claqué. Je peux même pas trouver l'énergie pour rentrer chez moi. Je pense que je vais m'échouer au SGC ce soir.

**22:20 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

Ces Jaffa savent pour sur comment s'amuser. On ne va pas inclure ça dans notre rapport de mission, n'est-ce pas ? On était supposés parler de l'alliance, pas faire une fête.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis tout sauf fou . Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez me faire faire ça ?

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Parce que si vous ne le faites pas vous allez dormir dans le couloir ce soir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis tout sauf fou . Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez me faire faire ça ?

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Parce que je promets d'être une vilaine fille juste pour vous pour une nuit si vous le faites.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:24 : Sam Carter**

Et botter leurs culs s'il disaient quelque chose de mal, Monsieur ?

**22:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh non, non, non. Mon genou ne pourrait supporter une telle action. Les flinguer fera parfaitement l'affaire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:44 : Sam Carter**

Version courte : Sujet A (c'est vous) et Sujet B (c'est moi) n'est d'autre qu'un vieux couple ou tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une énorme suppercherie. Personne ne pourrait être moins compatible que ces deux sujets.

Version longue: Regardez ci-dessus.

Voilà.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sa Traqueuse Intergalactique à Lui & Son assistant à Elle.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, c'est le moment de mettre notre plan en action. Vous êtes prête ?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Déjà ? Je suis au milieu de quelque chose, là.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Quelque chose comme créer un gros flingue de l'espace bien bruyant?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Euh, pas exactement en train de créer et pas exactement un flingue de l'espace, mais c'est quand même important.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**14:02 : Sam Carter**

Je complote pour trouver le moyen de vous rendre dingue ce soir.

**14:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Dans ce cas, faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez fini. Mon plan peut attendre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:19 : Sam Carter**

Daniel a été un gentleman.

Hé, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si une femme vous attaquait comme ça ?

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Carrément ouais. Je veux savoir si vous laissez n'importe quelle autre femme (à part moi) prendre l'avantage sur vous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, la prochaine fois que je vous emmènerais dîner, je vais seulement vous kidnapper à votre labo et ça sera tout. Pas de planification, pas de réservation. Juste vous et moi dans ma jeep en train de chercher un endroit décent pour conclure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, abandonnez moi ce soir et vous n'aurez rien pendant un mois. Et je ne plaisante pas. Je ne lui donnerais pas ne serais-ce que la moindre petite opportunité de mettre un mouvement en action.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sur de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous ne m'aidez pas.

**21:55 : Sam Carter**

C'est parce que je n'ai pas prévu de vous aider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:42 : Sam Carter**

Vos quartiers, Monsieur ?

**22:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous souvenez que mes quartiers sont un genre de suite, hein ? Inventons juste une excuse comme quoi j'aurais laissé d'importantes notes dont vous avez besoin dans mes quartiers. On ira les chercher ensemble parce que j'ai la clé et que je ne sais pas quelles notes vous voulez. On a des gardes à la porte. Ils peuvent garder un œil sur elle un moment.

**22:43 : Sam Carter**

Est- ce qu'on peut s'offrir une petite récréation tant qu'on y est?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quels cons! Elle me fait bien rire la Carter des Bloopers: une vraie tigresse doublée d'une manipulatrice! **

**Au passage, pour ceux que ça interesserait j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une fic Stargate. Elle s'appelle ****En route pour P7X B653!****. Y'a pas mal de déconnade, quelques bonnes répliques… enfin a vous de voir! **

**Rdv au prochain chapitre! ;)**


	13. Son Mignon à Lui & Son collègue à Elle

**Vu que je viens de m'exploser un pied je me suis dit que j'allais mettre mon immobilité a profit pour traduire un nouveau chapitre! Lol. Alors voilà le chapitre 11 rien que pour vous!**

**PS: yiha! 3000 hits je suis toute fière! J'attend les 4000 avec impatience. Je compte sur vous alors!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son Mignon à Lui & Son collègue à Elle**

De Blue Topaz

**_21 Juillet 2003_**

**02:35 : Jack O'Neill**

J'arrive pas à le croire.

**02:35 : Sam Carter**

Je vois pas d'autre mot.

**02:36 : Jack O'Neill**

J'arrive pas à le croire.

**02:36 : Sam Carter**

Moi non plus.

**02:36 : Jack O'Neill**

J'arrive pas à le croire.

**02:36 : Sam Carter**

Colonel vous réalisez que vous avez répété la même phrase trois fois de suite?

**02:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

**02:36 : Sam Carter**

Oui, on a déjà évoqué ce fait. Je pense qu'il serait temps de passer à la phrase suivante.

**02:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis toujours effaré. Et je continue à ne pas y croire.

**02:36 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur? Vous allez bien? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

**02:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Juste un peu désappointé.

Remarquez j'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

**02:36 : Sam Carter**

Peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'aller au lit maintenant. Vous en avez besoin, et de toute façon il est tard.

**02:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, je ferais mieux d'aller taper dans le sac.

Hé, on a pas de meeting de programmé ce matin, non?

**02:37 : Sam Carter**

Aucun dont je me souvienne.

**02:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je vérifiais juste. J'ai pas besoin de me lever si tôt alors.

Et vous? Vous avez quelque chose à faire ce matin?

**02:37 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je dois installer une expérience dans mon labo. Alors je pense que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil ce soir.

**02:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça ne peut pas attendre? Je ne veux pas parler comme votre père, Carter, mais vous avez besoin de repos.

**02:37 : Sam Carter**

Ça va, Monsieur. Je m'y suis habituée.

**02:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là?

**02:37 : Sam Carter**

Je suis dans mon labo en ce moment. Je ferais mieux de lancer le projet maintenant de toute façon. Plus tôt j'aurais commencé, plus tôt j'aurais fini.

**02:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne peux pas vous ordonner de faire une pause?

**02:37 : Sam Carter**

J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur. Le Docteur Felger a besoin des résultats de mon expérience pour demain, alors je dois le faire aujourd'hui.

**02:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Felger, hein? Très bien alors, mais après ça vous allez dans vos quartiers et vous dormez, compris? Et n'essayez pas de désobéir à cet ordre. Je viendrais vérifier plus tard, et je m'assurerais personnellement que vous fassiez cette pause.

**02:38 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Colonel.

**02:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Si, j'ai à le faire.

**02:38 : Sam Carter**

Non, vous ne l'avez pas.

**02:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Si.

**02:38 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi?

**02:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, pas si ça à voir avec tous vos trucs.

**02:38 : Sam Carter**

Ok, Ok. Peut-être que je n'ai pas toujours fait ce que vous me demandiez lorsque ça concernait mes recherches scientifiques.

**02:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je vous verrais demain, enfin plus tard aujourd'hui.

**02:38 : Sam Carter**

Dormez bien, Colonel.

**02:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci.

Et, Carter, je n'y crois toujours pas.

**02:39 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. On est deux.

On ne peut pas croire que le restaurant où l'on était en train de dîner aie prit feu au milieu du plat de résistance.

**02:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous pensez qu'on est maudits? Il semble que nous apportions des problèmes partout où nous allons.

PS: Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on aie pas eu nos gâteaux porte bonheur.

**02:39 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être vrai.

PS: Ne me dites pas que vous croyez en ces gâteaux.

**02:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes tellement pessimiste.

PS: Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent. En fait j'aime les gâteaux en eux-mêmes.

**02:39 : Sam Carter**

C'est vous qui avez posé la question.

PS: Oh.

**02:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Quoi?

**02:39 : Sam Carter**

Rien. 'Nuit, Monsieur. Faites de beaux rêves.

**02:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci. Amusez-vous bien avec votre projet.

**02:40 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais.

**02:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, encore une chose.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

**02:40 : Sam Carter**

Je sais. Croyez-moi, je sais.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**16:10 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au Docteur Felger? Et, s'il vous plaît soyez honnête avec moi.

**16:10 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai rien fait.

Et c'est la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

**16:10 : Sam Carter**

Colonel… Je sais que vous mentez.

**16:10 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai rien fait. Enfin, pas directement.

Voyez, je ne mens pas.

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise par cette révélation.

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par **LA**?

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

Rien. Alors, qui est le mignon cette fois?

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Quel mignon ?

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

Celui que vous avez envoyé pour terrifier Jay presque à mort. Il tremblait comme une feuille quand il est venu à mon labo plus tôt et m'a dit qu'après tout il n'avait pas besoin des résultats de mes expériences aujourd'hui. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça.

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Jay? Vous en êtes à vous appeler par vos prénoms avec ce rat de labo?

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

N'esquivez pas ma question.

Et oui, j'en suis à l'appeler par son prénom. On a eu quelques intérêts sur des projets communs dans le passé, comme collègues, rien de plus. D'un autre côté, nous (les scientifiques du SGC) sommes assez proches les uns des autres à cause de la nature secrète de notre travail. Alors ouais, les prénoms. Il y a un problème avec ça?

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais c'est de FELGER dont on parle.

Et, s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que vous appelez aussi Mc Kay par son prénom.

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

Et alors? Jay est un brillant scientifique d'ailleurs, si vous ignorez le fait qu'il est un peu bizarre. En fait, il est trop bizarre pour son propre bien, mais peu importe…

Et non. Mc Kay n'est pas mon associé, donc je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. Ce n'est pas que j'en aie envie.

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, dois-je vous rappeler que cet abrutit vous (et nous) a fourrés dans des situations très dangereuses plus d'une fois? Et vous l'appelez "Jay"? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que peut-être cela le conforterait dans l'idée que vous l'aimiez bien?

**16:11 : Sam Carter**

Ben, je l'aime bien en quelque sorte.

**16:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous AIMEZ BIEN Felger? Vous êtes folle?

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

Il est marrant. D'une façon bizarre.

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vais prétendre que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. En fait, je vais même prétendre qu'il n'existe pas du tout.

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

C'est gentil pour moi. Et, Monsieur, je veux toujours savoir lequel de vos mignons vous avez utilisé pour effrayer ce pauvre Jay.

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'avez pas lu ce que je viens juste de taper? JE vais prétendre que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

Si, j'ai lu ça. Mais je veux quand même savoir. Et si vous essayez encore d'esquiver ma question, je dirais à Freya où vous êtes. Vous devez vous douter qu'elle veut vous dire au revoir avant de partir cet après midi, n'est-ce pas?

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Traître! Vous n'oseriez pas!

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que je veux. Enfin, presque n'importe quoi. Donc? Qui est-ce?

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous transformez en agent double très facilement ces derniers temps, vous savez?

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

M'insulter ne vous sauvera pas de ma question, vous savez.

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien, d'accord.

C'était Griff.

**16:12 : Sam Carter**

Griff? Vous êtes sérieux? Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi Jay était si perturbé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez promis à Griff d'ailleurs? Parce que je suis sure qu'il n'est pas l'un de vos plus fidèles homme de main.

**16:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien qui ne pourrait vous intéresser.

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec notre prochaine mission par hasard?

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment diable vous savez ça?

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir des potins. Donc c'est vrai alors?

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Que le Major Griff a un faible pour l'une des Préfette sur P87B67.

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut nous y accompagner Mercredi.

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

C'est ce que vous lui avez promis pour qu'il aille dire un mot à Jay, hein?

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sûr que oui. C'est pas tous les jours que Griff a quelque chose à me demander. Autant en utiliser tous les avantages.

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Je suis inquiète pour le futur du SGC. Vous ne montrez pas vraiment le bon exemple, si je peux être franche, Monsieur.

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Parlez pour vous.

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

D'accord, d'accord, NOUS ne montrons pas le bon exemple. Mais c'est seulement parce que vous m'avez corrompue.

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, si-il vous plaît. Il n'est pas question que vous me mettiez ce genre de reproche sur le dos.

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Je viens de le faire.

En tout cas, merci pour l'info. Il faut que j'échange quelques mots avec Griff à présent.

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, et pour votre projet? Vous avez déjà fini?

**16:13 : Sam Carter**

Oui.

**16:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors faites ce que vous m'avez promis de faire. Prenez une pause, vous pourrez parler à Griff plus tard. Ne m'obligez pas à venir vérifier ça par moi-même.

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

Ça ne sera pas long, je le jure. Cinq minutes, peut-être un peu plus. Et alors je me retirerais dans mes quartiers. Vous avez ma parole là-dessus.

**16:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes où en ce moment?

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

Mon labo.

**16:14 : Jack O'Neill**

J'arrive et je passe vous prendre. Je veux m'assurer que vous prendrez exactement cinq minutes pour parler à Griff.

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin d'un couvre-feu.

**16:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Si. Et ne discutez pas. Je serais là dans une minute.

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, je ne suis pas une gamine qui a besoin d'une baby-sitter.

**16:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, vous êtes une grande fille qui a besoin que quelqu'un s'assure que vous ne vous tuez pas à la tache.

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

C'est trop injuste. Je ne peux pas argumenter si vous tournez les choses comme ça.

**16:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez que j'ai raison. JE vous retrouve à votre labo, Carter. N'allez nulle part.

**16:14 : Sam Carter**

Compris.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**16:56 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur? Vous êtes là?

**16:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller dormir.

**16:56 : Sam Carter**

Non, vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas quitter mon lit. Lequel je n'ai pas quitté.

Peu importe, Janet vient juste de m'appeler. Avez-vous vraiment posté un garde devant ma porte? Elle a dit qu'une des infirmières a vu quelqu'un roder autour de mes quartiers.

**16:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sur que non. C'est juste Siler qui met un nouveau verrou sur votre porte.

**16:57 : Sam Carter**

Colonel… Sérieusement, vous avez posté un garde devant ma porte?

**16:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Non.

**16:57 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment?

**16:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il y a un garde devant votre porte?

**16:57 : Sam Carter**

Comment je pourrais le savoir? Vous m'avez pratiquement interdit de quitter mon lit avant au moins 23:00. Mes yeux ne sont pas capables de voir à travers les murs. Ils n'ont pas de vision aux rayons X.

**16:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?

**16:57 : Sam Carter**

C'est vraiment très embarrassant, mais je vais tout de même vous le demander.

Puis-je avoir votre permission d'aller vérifier, Monsieur ? Je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis si vous découvrez que j'ai désobéi à un de vos ordres directs.

PS : D'ailleurs quel genre d'ordre c'est, ça ?

**16:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Sûr, sortez-vous de là. Mais je veux que vous soyez de retour dans votre lit le plus vite possible. Et Major, il y a une raison à ce que je vous donne cet ordre. Prendre du repos, compris ?

PS : Un ordre sensible.

**16:57 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais.

PS : Pas de commentaire là-dessus.

**16:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh oui, et n'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport quand vous aurez trouvé qui rodait près de votre porte.

**16:58 : Sam Carter**

Ok.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas aimer ?

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

Promettez moi que vous ne ferez rien d'irréfléchi.

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Définissez moi le mot « irréfléchi ». Et qu'est-ce que je n'aimerais pas ?

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

Vous savez, le gars que l'une des infirmières de Janet a vu ?

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Celui qui rodait autour de vos quartiers ? Et bien quoi ?

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien à propos de ça si je vous dis qui c'est. Je peux m'occuper de lui toute seule.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas Felger, hein ?

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Vous m'avez promis.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors, c'est Felger.

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Oui, oui, c'est lui. Parfois, je souhaiterais qu'on ne se connaisse pas aussi bien l'un l'autre.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Il voulait juste s'excuser pour m'avoir fait travailler toute la journée, ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire puisque qu'après tout c'est mon travail.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça n'a pas l'air si méchant. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir envie de faire quelque chose à propos de ça ?

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Avant que je vous le dise, êtes vous en train de boire ou de manger quelque chose ? Vous devriez poser ça d'abord. Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une éventuelle effusion ou d'un étouffement.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne vais pas aimer ça, hein ?

**17:11 : Sam Carter**

Non, vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

**17:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez-y, alors. Dites moi.

**17:11 : Sam Carter**

Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien à propos de ça.

**17:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Je promets.

**17:11 : Sam Carter**

Maintenant refaites-le sans croiser vos doigts dans votre dos.

**17:11 : Jack O'Neill**

D'oh.

Je promets. Encore. Sans croiser mes doigts dans mon dos.

Contente maintenant ? Alors dites-moi tout.

**17:11 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien… Il m'a en quelque sorte invitée à dîner et à rencontrer sa mère la semaine prochaine, en geste d'excuse.

**17:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Il a fait QUOI ?

**17:11 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Colonel. Il a fait exactement ce que je viens de vous dire qu'il avait fait.

**17:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'avez pas dit oui quand même ?

**17:12 : Sam Carter**

Euh… Je l'ai peut-être fait.

**17:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment ça vous l'avez PEUT-ETRE FAIT ?

**17:12 : Sam Carter**

J'étais fatiguée et à moitié endormie. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'il a dit, mais il m'a donné cette énorme boîte de chocolat et j'ai dit « merci ». Comme je l'acceptais, il a du m'inviter à dîner et pris le « merci » comme un « oui ». Avant que j'aie pu corriger, il était déjà hors de portée. Il était tellement content.

**17:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous ne considérez pas sérieusement le fait de dîner avec sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

**17:12 : Sam Carter**

En y repensant, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Je veux dire, Jay et moi sommes amis d'ailleurs.

**17:12 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai besoin de m'étendre un moment.

**17:12 : Sam Carter**

Très bien. Je vais dormir maintenant. Je vous vois plus tard, Colonel. Et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas que vous avez promis de me laisser gérer ça toute seule.

**17:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Cette sale petite belette. Il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme vous.

**17:13 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur. J'apprécie beaucoup.

**17:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien faites de beaux rêves. Et faites-moi savoir quand vous vous réveillerez, Ok ?

**17:13 : Sam Carter**

Ça sera fait.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**21:32 : Sam Carter**

Major Samantha Carter au rapport, Monsieur.

**21:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah, donc vous êtes réveillée. Bien dormi ?

**21:33 : Sam Carter**

C'était bien. Merci de demander. C'était pas assez, mais si je fais une trop longue sieste, je serait incapable de dormir ce soir.

**21:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Retrouvez moi au mess dans une demi-heure, Ok ?

**21:33 : Sam Carter**

Au mess ? Pour quoi faire ?

**21:33 : Jack O'Neill**

On fête le fait qu'une certaine Tok'ra vienne juste de retourner sur sa planète.

**21:33 : Sam Carter**

Ne commencez pas la fête sans moi.

**21:33 : Jack O'Neill**

J'y compterais pas trop.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Oh oui, Monsieur. J'ai oublié de vous demander ça. Vous avez fait des plans pour le barbecue du SGC que le Général vous a demandé d'organiser ?

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas encore. Mais je pensais le faire dimanche. On sera rentrés de P87B67 vendredi soir, hein?

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Si tout va selon nos plans, oui, on sera de retour vendredi.

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien, je vais aller demander à Daniel de m'aider à arranger ça.

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Je pensais que c'était une fête POUR Daniel.

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, s'en est une. C'est pour ça qu'il doit m'aider.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Oh… Ok. Bonne chance avec ça, Colonel. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, appelez moi.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci, Carter.

Hé, je peux vous demander ce que vous allez dire à Griff demain?

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, si ce n'était pas pour vous, je l'aurais dit aujourd'hui. Mais comme vous m'avez donné seulement cinq minutes, alors il faudra que je lui dise demain. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas dire – quoi que ce soit - devant vous.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pour votre propre bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ?

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Quelque chose que vous ne devez pas savoir.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter… dites moi !

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

'Nuit, Monsieur. Et merci pour le dîner d'aujourd'hui et celui de tout à l'heure.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Major… qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ?

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Je vous vois demain, Monsieur. Je sais combien vous voulez que je me repose, alors j'y vais de ce pas.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devenez sournoise récemment.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

C'est le résultat pour avoir trop traîné avec vous, Monsieur.

**23:59 : Jack O'Neill**

J'abandonne. Je vous vois demain.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

Bye.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… franchement il se prend pour qui ce Felger? Faudrait l'enfermer avec Miss Confiture dans une pièce hermétique… **

**Je me permet de réclamer beaucoup de reviews s'il vous plaît! (et je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire… j'ai déjà parlé des 3000 hits?) **


	14. Son mal de tête à Lui & Sa petite Entrep

**Salut la compagnie! Je suis super contente car je commence à avoir des reviewers chroniques (ils se reconnaitront ) mais je dois avouer que J'EN VEUX PLUS! Je sais pas moi, une petite dizaine ça serait bien…**

**Je vous laisse y réfléchir, on se retrouve en bas de page!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Son mal de tête à Lui & Sa petite Entreprise à Elle.**

De 22 Juillet 2003

**11:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous réalisez qu'il y a des rumeurs qui courent au SGC comme quoi vous auriez une liaison avec Felger ? Et croyez moi ou non, les gens me demandent confirmation. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise ?

**11:33 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sérieux ? Jay et moi ? Une liaison ?

**11:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, je le suis. Et oui, vous et ce geek. Ayant une liaison.

**11:33 : Sam Carter**

Vous réalisez que techniquement je suis une geek aussi. Et techniquement, pour avoir une liaison, je devrais avoir un mari ou un petit ami. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils manquaient tous deux à l'appel.

**11:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, mais vous êtes une geek cool. Et techniquement, vous savez aussi comment utiliser un P-90. Ainsi que je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute. Et vous avez une liaison parce qu'apparemment, vous et l'un des autre membre de SG-1, (moi, Daniel ou Teal'c, quelques-uns soupçonnent que c'était Jonas) se verraient en secret dans le dos de tout le monde.

**11:33 : Sam Carter**

Aussi bizarre que tourne cette conversation, pourriez vous s'il vous plait confirmer que vous n'avez pas fait circuler cette rumeur.

**11:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas moi. Peut-être que Felger se vante de son « rendez-vous » avec vous. Qui sait ? Mais ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui ai révélé cette information.

**11:33 : Sam Carter**

Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Et je pense que vous aviez raison en disant que je lui envoyais les mauvais signaux. Je vais annuler ça.

**11:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes sure de pouvoir gérer un grand garçon en train de pleurer, Carter ? Je parie que c'est ce qu'il fera quand vous annulerez tout ça. Imaginez ses yeux luisants de larmes, puis le sanglot pathétique commencera…

**11:33 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sérieux ? Ce ne sera pas si terrible, non ?

**11:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites-moi seulement savoir quand vous annoncerez la nouvelle - enfin que vous briserez son cœur, peu importe, je veux voir ça. Ça va être un beau divertissement.

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes le genre de personne qui prend plaisir à la souffrance des autres, hein ?

**11:34 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est moi, c'est vrai. Et je vous mets au défi de nier que vous êtes pareille. Je vous connais.

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne le confirme pas non plus.

**11:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Chouette. Alors soyez une gentille fille et partagez vos divertissements, Ok ?

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur : DANS VOS REVES.

Si je devais le faire, je le ferais en privé, loin des yeux scrutateurs comme les vôtres.

**11:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous m'avez blessé. Je ne suis pas scrutateur. Je témoigne d'un événement important.

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Vous n'êtes pas très convaincant dans votre rôle de « l'homme blessé ». Il n'y a aucune désespérance ou douleur dans votre façon d'écrire. Vous manquez de pratique, Monsieur.

**11:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien, très bien. Allez briser le cœur de ce geek en privé. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'insulter.

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Vous dites ça comme si j'étais une femme au cœur de glace.

**11:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan. Une femme maléfique plutôt.

**11:34 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le mal ? Le mal c'est bien.

**11:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, c'est bien. Tant que je n'en suis pas la victime, je savoure votre immense machiavélisme.

**11:35 : Sam Carter**

Contente qu'il vous plaise. C'est sympa de voir qu'enfin vous appréciez mon travail dans ce département.

**11:35 : Jack O'Neill**

De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai toujours apprécié votre travail.

**11:35 : Sam Carter**

Sur. C'est pour ça que vous me demandez toujours si le projet sur lequel je travaille actuellement comporte la création de bruyants flingues de l'espace ou pas.

**11:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer de vous embêter pour ça ! Qui sait, un jour vous succomberez finalement et vous passerez tout votre précieux temps à créer ce flingue que j'attend pour virer le cul des Goa'ulds. Je vous garantie que ce ne sera pas du temps mal utilisé.

Troisième leçon de vie d'O'Neill : Demandez (constamment) et vous serez reçu.

**11:35 : Sam Carter**

Ce serais plutôt « Agacez les gens (constamment), et il feront quoi que soit ce que je dis, qu'ils aiment ça ou pas. » selon moi.

**11:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes une personne très clairvoyante, Major. J'aime ça.

**11:36 : Sam Carter**

La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Colonel. Créer une arme comme ça serait au-delà de mes capacités.

**11:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand ça vous arrête ? Vous avez le chic pour faire des choses pas possibles, non ?

**11:36 : Sam Carter**

Ouuups, regardez l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Janet et moi déjeunons ensemble. Sûrement en dehors de la base. Je vous vois au briefing de 15:00.

**11:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devenez douée pour esquiver mes questions.

**11:36 : Sam Carter**

J'ai un bon mentor. Mais je dois vraiment y aller là, Monsieur.

**11:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Profitez de votre déjeuner.

**11:36 : Sam Carter**

Merci. Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose tant que je suis en ville ?

**11:36 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, vous et le Doc vous avez votre meeting de filles.

**11:37 : Sam Carter**

Meeting de filles ?

**11:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Ya un problème avec ça ?

**11:37 : Sam Carter**

Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il ne s'en serait pas sortit avec ça. Mais puisque c'est vous, je suppose que je vais laisser passer.

**11:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Chouette.

**11:37 : Sam Carter**

A plus tard, Colonel.

**11:37 : Jack O'Neill**

'Tard, Carter. Amusez vous bien avec le Doc.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14:37 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, j'ai vu Daniel absorbé pas son nouveau Palm au mess. Vous venez tout juste de lui donner ?

**14:37 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur. C'est le Palm que je lui avais promis la semaine dernière.

**14:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Il ne pourrais pas avoir accès à ce journal, n'est ce pas ?

**14:38 : Sam Carter**

Non, non. Je n'ai pas installé cette fonction sur le sien. De toute façon il n'en a pas besoin.

**14:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Pendant un instant, j'étais un peu inquiet.

**14:38 : Sam Carter**

Inquiet ? Pourquoi ?

**14:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que si Daniel se joignait à nous, vous arrêteriez d'être l'agaçante, manipulatrice et n'oublions pas spirituelle personne que vous êtes, et vous retransformeriez en votre vous habituel.

**14:38 : Sam Carter**

Euh… Pouvez vous reformuler ça de façon à ce que je ne me sente pas insultée ?

**14:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Sur.

Si Daniel était là, vous arrêteriez d'être honnête avec moi.

**14:38 : Sam Carter**

De quoi vous parlez ? Je suis toujours honnête avec vous.

**14:38 : Jack O'Neill**

Peut être qu' « honnête » n'est pas le bon mot pour décrire ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous vous retenez, étant donné nos relations de travail et nos rangs militaires, devant les autres. Il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez ni de direz à voix haute. Mais ici, parce qu'il n'y a que nous deux, il n'y a rien pour vous restreindre. Et si Daniel était là, c'est ce qui arriverait.

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Même si j'aime Daniel comme un frère, il n'est pas « nous », hein ?

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, il ne l'est pas. Et j'adore avoir quelque chose qui est exclusivement pour nous. Je veux que ça reste comme ça.

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien, maintenant que c'est dit, avez-vous déjà parlé à Felger ?

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je l'ai fait.

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ?

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Et quoi ?

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il a pleuré ? Il a crié ? Ou il est juste devenu fou ?

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Rien de tout ça. J'espère.

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous espérez ? Comment ça « vous espérez » ?

**14:39 : Sam Carter**

Je lui ai envoyé un mail. J'étais très occupée.

**14:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, Carter, Carter. Je pensais vous appris mieux que ça.

**14:40 : Sam Carter**

Il n'était pas la aujourd'hui. Et je ne voulais pas remettre l'annulation plus longtemps. C'est mieux pour lui de savoir pour tout ça au plus tôt, plutôt qu'au plus tard. Remarquez j'ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolée. Je lui ai aussi expliqué tout le quiproquo.

**14:40 : Jack O'Neill**

J'arrive pas à croire que je me sente désolé pour Felger. Etre largué par email. N'est ce pas triste ?

**14:40 : Sam Carter**

Je ne l'ai pas « largué ». Nous n'avons jamais commencé quelque chose.

**14:40 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas ce que disait le bouche à oreilles la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler.

**14:40 : Sam Carter**

Est ce que je prends un risque en demandant ce qu'il disait ?

**14:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Probablement pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de fille à s'effrayer facilement, non ?

Alors voilà l'affaire. Felger prévoyait de vous demander en mariage ce soir. Et ne me tirez pas dessus, je suis juste le messager, mais il apparaîtrait que la raison pour laquelle il vous demanderait en mariage serait que vous portiez son enfant.

**14:40 : Sam Carter**

Je quoi ? Est-ce qu'il sont devenus fous ?

**14:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan. Le rapport mensuel de MacKenzie n'indique pas ça. Ils sont parfaitement saints d'esprit.

**14:40 : Sam Carter**

Peut-être qu'on devrait refaire les tests, je suis sure que les résultats seront différents des précédents.

**14:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Assez avec ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez effectivement dit dans l'email ?

**14:41 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, j'ai dit que j'avais du travail et que j'étais désolée car ça ne serait pas possible pour le dîner auquel il m'avait invitée. J'ai aussi subtilement expliqué que je n'avais pas réellement dit « oui » à l'invitation de toutes façons. Croyez moi quand je vous dis que vous seriez très fier de moi si vous lisiez ce que j'ai écrit. Ça a été fait avec style.

**14:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Un rejet est un rejet, peut importe la tonne de sucre que vous mettez pour l'enrober. Il a du être bouleversé quand il l'a lu.

**14:41 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien si vous vous en faites tant pour lui, peut-être que vous devriez lui remonter le moral, Monsieur. Vous savez combien il vous vénère.

**14:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Il y a des choses que je ne ferais pas. Même pour vous.

**14:41 : Sam Carter**

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui d'ailleurs?

**14:41 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est un geek.

**14:41 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

**14:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais vous êtes une geek cool. MA geek.

**14:41 : Sam Carter**

Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Et je sais aussi utiliser un P-90. Mais, honnêtement, il sait le faire maintenant. Et il est aussi cool en quelque sorte, d'une façon scientifique.

**14:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Voyez. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un mec cool.

**14:42 : Sam Carter**

Je suppose que je peux vous lâcher avec ça maintenant. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, là. Je vous vois au briefing.

**14:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Bye.

**14:42 : Sam Carter**

Bye.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Griff ? Il m'a regardé bizarrement au mess tout à l'heure.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous me recevez ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Major, arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Et c'est un ordre.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15:16 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, on a parlé de ça plus tôt, non ? S'envoyer des messages pendant les briefings est très risqué. Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord pour ne plus le faire.

Manifestement, vous pensez toujours que c'est une bonne idée.

Et s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me donner des coups de coude. Je suis assise à côté de vous, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se passez simplement des mots comme le font les gens normaux ?

**15:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce qu'on est pas des gens normaux. Et on fait des choses risquées chaque jour, pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ?

**15:17 : Sam Carter**

Parce que CETTE chose risquée pourrait nous coûter notre boulot.

**15:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Et c'est grave comment ?

**15:17 : Sam Carter**

Ok, notre boulot et mon professionnalisme aux yeux de tous. Ça vous va ça ?

**15:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Et comment c'est pire ?

**15:17 : Sam Carter**

Colonel…

**15:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous laisse tranquille si vous me dites ce que vous avez dit à Griff.

**15:17 : Sam Carter**

Je lui ai juste fait savoir qu'il y avait d'autres façons d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de vous. Il n'a pas à faire tout ce que vous lui demandez de faire. Je lui ai dit qu'il était le bienvenu s'il voulait se joindre à la classe «**Comment Manipuler le Colonel O'Neill** ». Ça coûte seulement 20 $ par heure, un très bon prix pour l'habileté qu'il aura acquise une fois qu'il aura fini le cursus.

**15:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Ha ha. Allez, Carter, soyez honnête avec moi.

**15:18 : Sam Carter**

Je suis honnête avec vous.

**15:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Major…

**15:18 : Sam Carter**

C'est moi.

**15:18 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est un vrai marché, hein ? Vous êtes sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

**15:18 : Sam Carter**

Oui et oui. Daniel et moi co-organisons ce cours. Parfois Teal'c aide aussi. C'est une classe très sympa à suivre, Monsieur. Croyez moi quand je dis que nous n'avons pas de mal à trouver des gens pour y assister. C'est très populaire.

Et c'est aussi de l'argent facile à se faire.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Vous allez bien, Monsieur? C'est si inhabituel pour vous d'être aussi silencieux.

**15:20 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai un mal au crâne.

**15:20 : Sam Carter**

Maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, puis-je me concentrer de nouveau sur Daniel ? C'est un briefing après tout… Monsieur.

**15:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais, ouais. Faites ce que vous voulez. Pour ce que ça vous importe ce que je dis.

**15:21 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur que ça m'importe. Je vous parlerais plus tard, Ok ? Ne paniquez pas trop, ce n'était pas si terrible.

**15:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Facile pour vous de dire ça. Laissez moi d'abord le temps de me remettre.

**15:21 : Sam Carter**

Vous pouvez prendre tout le temps que vous voulez.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et il n'y a qu'une seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser.

Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de vous faire stopper cette activité illégale, par contre je veux une compensation. Je veux 50 de vos profits pour infraction de copyright. Et c'est un terme non négociable.

**18:09 : Sam Carter**

50 ? Vous rigolez, hein ?

**18:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Non. 50 ou je parlerais au Général de votre petite entreprise.

**18:10 : Sam Carter**

Ah… vous avez oublié une petite chose à propos de ce chantage que vous m'infligez, Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas vraiment la preuve de mon statut d'entrepreneur.

D'un autre côté, est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de mon honnêteté ? J'aurais pu vous laisser pour toujours dans le noir, mais j'ai été une vraie amie, et je vous ai laissé savoir à propos de tout ça.

**18:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Une vraie amie, hein ? Dites-moi, depuis quand ça fonctionne alors ?

**18:10 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez la réponse honnête ou la réponse vague ?

**18:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh non. Si longtemps ?

**18:10 : Sam Carter**

Si longtemps.

**18:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Mon mal de crâne est de retour.

**18:10 : Sam Carter**

Demandez vous pourquoi, chaque fois qu'on fait une sortie en équipe, vous n'avez rien à payer, comment ça se fait ? On utilise aussi le profit pour ça.

**18:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, mon mal de crâne.

**18:11 : Sam Carter**

Prenez du repos, Monsieur. On parlera de ça plus tard.

**18:11 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, je peux vous assurer que nous le ferons.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**22:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, Ok, j'accepte votre offre.

J'en suis pas ravi, mais hé, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

**22:34 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne le regretterez pas.

**22:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça a intérêt d'être le cas. Ou alors, ce sera vous qui le regretterez.

**22:34 : Sam Carter**

Ne vous en faites pas. Est-ce que le mal de crâne est enfin partit ?

**22:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas complètement, mais je survivrais. Je pense que je vais rentrer tôt ce soir. Ça a été une longue journée, merci à vous.

**22:35 : Sam Carter**

Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé de larguer cette bombe comme ça, Monsieur, mais vous l'aviez demandé.

**22:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi est-ce que vous me l'avez dit maintenant et pas plus tôt ?

**22:35 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que nous sommes à niveaux de confiance différent que nous ne l'étions il y a quelques semaines.

**22:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Je pense que j'aime entendre ça.

**22:35 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit, Monsieur. J'espère que votre mal de crâne sera partit demain.

**22:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tout d'abord pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas un "geek" est un taré d'informatique, quelqu'un qui vit sur son ordinateur, une tête. Comme on l'utilise en français je ne l'ai pas traduit.**

**Pour le reste, SVP, cliquez sur ce joli bouton mauve en bas à gauche et laissez-moi une review… c'est trop triste autant de chapitre et si peu de commentaires! A croire que ça ne vous plait pas! **

**JE compte sur vous. Ciao à la prochaine! **


	15. Son Général à Lui & Son Père à Elle

**Appel à tous ceux qui ont aimé les bloopers! Blue Topaz l'avait fait alors je vais reprendre l'idée: si vous en avez inventé de votre côté, hésitez pas à me les envoyer et ils auront droit à un chapitre rien que pour eux! **

**Je vous dit ça parce que cette fic se termine bientôt (oui, SNIF!), alors pensez-y! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son Général à Lui & Son Père à Elle**

Traduction d'une fic de Blue-Topaz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mercredi 23 Juillet 2003**_

**11:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, c'est vous la personne totalement folle qui a demandé que l'on diffère notre heure de départ pour notre prochaine mission ? J'ai déjà demandé à Daniel, il a dit que c'était pas lui. Et je suis plutôt sur que ce n'était ni moi ni Teal'c.

**11:49 : Sam Carter**

Moi ? Totalement folle ? Vous êtes sur ?

**11:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors dites moi…Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait aller sur une autre planète à 00:00 ?

**11:49 : Sam Carter**

Des gens qui auraient vraisemblablement calculé le décalage horaire entre les deux planètes ?

**11:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh. Exact. Oui. Désolé. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

**11:50 : Sam Carter**

Inutile de le mentionner.

Hé, et pour le côté « totalement folle » ?

**11:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, je retire ça aussi. Contente maintenant ?

**11:50 : Sam Carter**

Merci.

**11:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, voulez qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

**11:51 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve au mess dans quinze minutes.

**11:51 : Jack O'Neill**

On se voit là-bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13:16 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, le Général nous cherche. Il nous veut dans son bureau à 14:00.

**13:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Vous savez pourquoi ?

**13:17 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Je viens d'avoir le mémo il y a quelques minutes. Je me suis dit que je devrais vous tenir au courant puisque je suis presque sure que ce mémo en particulier souffrira le même destin que vos autres mémos.

**13:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

**13:17 : Sam Carter**

Avant d'anoblir de ma réponse votre question, pouvez-vous réponse à cette petite, minuscule question ?

**13:17 : Jack O'Neill**

Lancez-vous.

**13:17 : Sam Carter**

A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous avez lu l'un de vos mémos ? Ou que vous en ayez reçu ?

**13:17 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai creusé ma propre tombe en vous posant cette question, hein ?

**13:17 : Sam Carter**

C'est vous qui le dites, Monsieur. Pas moi.

**13:18 : Jack O'Neill**

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir tenu au courant. Je vous retrouve dans le bureau du Général à 14:00.

**13:17 : Sam Carter**

Pas de quoi. Je vous vois là bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Donc…

**14:59 : Sam Carter**

Donc…

**14:59 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est comme ça alors.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Je suppose que oui. C'est comme ça.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose qu'on a sous-estimé Hammond. Il y a une raison pour qu'il aie ces étoiles.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Après tout, on était pas très discrets avec. Et il connaissait l'existence de ce journal tout du long, c'était le seul qui savait à part nous. Il faut y faire face, Monsieur. On a un peu abusé de ce journal. On a utilisé le Palm deux fois pendant les briefings, en sa présence. Il était obligé de faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

D'un autre côté, je parie que Daniel est déjà au courant. Ou il a des soupçons. Teal'c et Janet aussi. Ils m'ont posé des questions sur notre étrange conduite récemment.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Etrange, hein ? Je m'en fiche d'être bizarre.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

**15:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment.

**15:00 : Sam Carter**

Moi non plus. Les adieux ça craint.

**15:01 : Jack O'Neill**

On a toujours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, exact ?

**15:01 : Sam Carter**

Oui. C'est la date limite que le Général nous a donnée. Heureusement pour nous il nous a jamais ordonné d'arrêter à la fin de la première semaine, comme ça il ne nous a même pas réprimandés.

**15:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il nous a seulement dit avec délicatesse d'arrêter de dépenser l'argent des contribuables et de faire notre boulot.

Georges est un homme généreux. Un homme bon.

**15:01 : Sam Carter**

Il l'est.

**15:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je ne veux pas passer ces derniers moments à déprimer. Profitons juste pleinement des avantages.

**15:01 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur ?

**15:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Emmenons nos Palms avec nous demain. Ou ce soir. Peu importe comment vous voulez appeler ça.

**15:02 : Sam Carter**

Les emmener en mission ? Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin ?

**15:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Si. Pourquoi pas ? Si ces quatre jours doivent être nos derniers jours, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec vous.

**15:02 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, prenez une profonde inspiration. Vous parlez comme si nous allions mourir ou quelque chose comme ça.

**15:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez raison. Peut-être que j'exagère un peu. Mais je veux quand même les emmener en mission. Je veux savoir quel effet ça fait de faire ça. J'aurais peut-être jamais la chance de le refaire.

**15:02 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sur de ça ? C'est le genre de chose qui fait que le Général veut qu'on arrête ce journal.

**15:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez, Carter, soyez aventureuse ! Laissez vous aller pour une fois. Et pensez pas à ce que Hammond veux, pensez à ce que VOUS voulez.

PS : Si ça peut vous mettre plus à l'aise, je pourrais vous ordonner de le faire.

**15:02 : Sam Carter**

Laissez moi y penser un instant.

PS : Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? Je ne crois pas.

**15:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez que vous le voulez. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez tester combien l'engin de communication de nos Palm était puissant comparé à ceux de la Tok'ra. Voyez, c'est une opportunité parfaite pour faire ça.

PS : Rien n'est impossible si on essaie assez fort.

**15:03 : Sam Carter**

Vous écoutiez ce que je disais ? De la science ?

PS : Laissez-moi deviner : Leçon de vie numéro quatre d'O'Neill ?

**15:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir l'air si choquée. J'ai quelques intérêts pour vos recherches. Quelque chose d'autre que les bruyants flingues de l'espace. La communication est importante, ça pourrait nous aider. C'est crucial pour planifier des tactiques militaires ou des stratégies.

PS : Bien sur que non, c'est la septième… ou peut-être la huitième. Je me souviens pas bien. Ma quatrième est : Amusez vous la vie est trop courte.

**15:03 : Sam Carter**

Vous savez quoi ? Comme récompense pour avoir effectivement écouter mes déblatérations scientifiques (comme vous les avez adéquatement appelées une fois). Je vais le faire.

PS : Dites moi juste : combien de Leçons de vie a le O'Neill ?

**15:03 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est l'idée.

Comme ça, on pourra espionner Griff plus facilement.

PS : Autant que possible.

**15:03 : Sam Carter**

Hein ? Vous n'avez jamais rien dit à propos d'espionner le Major Griff.

**15:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, il a un faible pour l'une des extraterrestre, vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

**15:03 : Sam Carter**

Que vous ne le laisserez pas avoir la fille car c'est supposé être votre rôle ? Et si vous ne pouvez pas avoir la fille, personne ne peut ?

Puis-je dire pour info que si vous dites « oui », j'aimerais assez répondre « C'est tellement égoïste de votre part, Monsieur ».

**15:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, pimbêche. Ça veut dire qu'on peut faire de lui la nouvelle source de rumeurs pour le bouche à oreilles du SGC. Je suis fatigué des gens qui m'arrêtent ou interrompent mon déjeuner et me posent des questions sur votre vie amoureuse avec Felger (pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me le demande à moi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas Daniel ? Ou Teal'c ? Ou vous ?). Et oui, vous m'avez bien entendu. Selon eux, c'est le dernier développement que j'ai entendu ce matin : vous deux étiez en train de vous disputer parce que vous refusez de redevenir civile et femme au foyer après que vous vous soyez mariés tous les deux. Quelqu'un l'a entendu se plaindre à son assistante Chloé que c'était pour ça que vous repoussiez le mariage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma dernière entrée.

**15:06 : Sam Carter**

En temps voulu, ça ira. Je suppose. Pour être honnête, ça m'a mise sur le cul. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent en arriver à quelque chose comme ça ? Ces gens ont vraiment trop de temps libre. Vous pensez que je devrais demander au Général de leur donner un peu plus de travail ?

**15:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Et qu'ils vous haïssent ?

**15:07 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, je pensais surtout que VOUS demanderiez au Général. Ils vous détestent déjà, alors je ne pense pas que ça ferait une grande différence.

**15:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je vous fait cette petite faveur ?

**15:07 : Sam Carter**

Je vous aiderais à espionner Griff.

**15:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Euh… vous n'avez pas lu ce que j'ai écrit plus tôt ? On fait ça pour que tout ce truc sur vous et Felger passe à la trappe. C'est plus pour vous que pour moi.

**15:07 : Sam Carter**

Oui, mais je me fiche bien des rumeurs de toute façon. Pour ce que ça m'importe, ils peuvent bien dire que je suis déjantée. Vous, d'un autre côté, vous voulez lui tomber dessus parce que vous savez qu'il a participé à la classe « Comment Manipuler le Colonel O'Neill ».

**15:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous fichez des rumeurs ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui ont lancés les rumeurs ?

**15:07 : Sam Carter**

Parce que je crois qu'ils pourraient utiliser leur temps à des choses plus productives.

**15:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien essayé, Carter. Mais je suis pas dupe. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça.

**15:08 : Sam Carter**

On ne peut pas blâmer une fille d'essayer.

Très bien alors, et si je vous cuisinait quelque chose samedi ? On pourrait faire les courses pour le barbecue du SGC et dîner chez moi par la suite.

**15:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Vraiment ?

**15:08 : Sam Carter**

Oui, vraiment. Je ne suis peut-être pas une excellente cuisinière, mais je peux faire un plat décent

**15:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous me laissez apporter le vin, marché conclu.

**15:08 : Sam Carter**

Bien. Je vous vois plus tard alors, Monsieur. Je vais faire une sieste, c'est mieux pour la mission.

**15:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien, je vous laisse faire un beau somme.

**15:08 : Sam Carter**

Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous êtes réveillée ?

**19:25 : Sam Carter**

Je le suis maintenant. Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ?

**19:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouuups, désolé de vous réveiller. Mais c'est assez important. On vient juste de recevoir une transmission de la Tok'ra. Votre Père et ma traqueuse se joignent à nous sur P87B67. Ils seront là dans environ une demi-heure. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'accueillir dans la salle d'embarquement.

**19:26 : Sam Carter**

Papa vient avec nous ? C'est super. Et merci de m'avoir tenue au courant. Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et je vous retrouve dans la salle d'embarquement dans quinze minutes.

**19:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Euh, Carter, je ne sais pas si vous êtes totalement réveillée ou si vous êtes toujours à moitié endormie, mais avez-vous lu ce que je viens d'écrire ? Il n'y aucune chance que je sois dans les parages de la salle d'embarquement pour au moins une heure.

**19:26 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Papa va venir. Je pensais que vous l'aimiez bien. Vous l'avez toujours salué chaque fois qu'il est venu ici. Quel est le problème avec lui aujourd'hui ?

**19:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes encore à moitié endormie, alors. Faites un peu défiler plus haut et lisez qui vient avec lui.

**19:26 : Sam Carter**

Oh mon…

**19:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh mon… en effet.

**19:27 : Sam Carter**

Raison de plus pour que vous soyez dans la salle d'embarquement, alors.

**19:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez boire une tasse de café, et on en reparlera. Vous savez, je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui que si n'êtes pas si brillante que ça quand vous êtes à moitié réveillée.

**19:27 : Sam Carter**

Mais on a fait le pacte de rester ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire quand elle est dans les parages, non ? Vous n'avez pas déjà oublié ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**19:27 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était le cas la semaine dernière. C'est plus valide aujourd'hui.

**19:27 : Sam Carter**

Très bien alors, si toutefois elle tentait quelque chose avec vous une fois qu'on sera sur la planète, venez pas me demander de l'aide, Ok?

**19:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Mince.

Ok, ok. Je vous retrouve dans la Salle d'Embarquement alors.

**19:27 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur. Vous être trop gentil.

**19:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Gentil, mon cul.

Est-ce que c'est le genre de manipulation que vous enseignez dans votre classe?

**19:27 : Sam Carter**

Une parmi tant d'autres, oui.

**19:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Je veux la liste de toutes les personnes ayant fait cette classe.

**19:28 : Sam Carter**

Désolé, Monsieur mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Le contrat dit clairement que je dois protéger l'anonymat de mes étudiants.

**19:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, vous les protégez, hein? Et moi? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas protégé? Au lieu de ça vous m'avez exploité aux yeux du monde entier.

**19:28 : Sam Carter**

Parce que vous pouvez gérer tout ce que je pourrais sortir, Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de protection. D'un autre côté, même s'ils ont la connaissance, seuls un ou deux sont assez courageux pour la mettre en pratique.

**19:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi? **J'ai** besoin de protection. Contre vous.

**19:28 : Sam Carter**

Allez, Colonel. Je ne suis pas si méchante. Si?

**19:28 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est ce que je qualifierais de question de rhétorique. On se voit dans la Salle d'Embarquement, Carter.

**19:29 : Sam Carter**

A tout à l'heure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:13 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je viens de voir votre Père dans le bureau du Général. Vous êtes où, là?

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Dans mes quartiers, Monsieur, à me préparer pour la mission.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, très bien. Je voulais juste vous demander pourquoi votre père voulait nous accompagner sur cette mission? Non que ça me dérange, bien sur. Jacob est toujours le bienvenu. Je suis juste curieux.

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les écrits qu'on a trouvés là-bas. Papa dit que Selmac a reconnu un ancien code secret de la Tok'ra. Ils ne l'utilisent presque plus. De nos jours, seuls quelques uns sont capables de le lire.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

La version Tok'ra du morse?

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Il veut juste en savoir plus à propos des Tok'ra à l'origine de ce code en posant quelques questions sur l'histoire de la planète.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Il ne peut pas demander à Daniel de le faire pour lui? Et pourquoi est-ce que CETTE tête de serpent vient avec lui? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans?

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Daniel ne peut pas lire le code, Monsieur. Seul Selmac le peut. Et Anise est là car Papa pense que le code parle d'une sorte de machine. Elle est là au cas ou on la trouverait.

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, pour ce genre de truc on vous a vous, non?

**23:14 : Sam Carter**

Estc-ce que vous laisserez tomber les questions si je vous disais qu'elle est là parce qu'elle veut de nouveau tenter sa chance avec vous?

**23:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter! Surveillez vos paroles!

**23:15 : Sam Carter**

C'est ce que je fais, Monsieur.

**23:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Tout ce que je veux c'est un peu de respect de votre part. Est-ce que c'est trop demander?

**23:15 : Sam Carter**

Cette fois, ÇA c'est ce que j'appelle une question de rhétorique.

**23:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça va vraiment me manquer tout ça quand la semaine sera finie.

**23:15 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

**23:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok, vous, vous retournez à votre empaquetage. Assurez-vous d'avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

**23:15 : Sam Carter**

Ce sera fait.

**23:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous vois dans la Salle d'Embarquement.

**23:16 : Sam Carter**

On se retrouve là-bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews, j'étais super contente, ça réchauffe le cœur… Pour ceux qui auraient envie de lire une autre Fic Stagate, je vous rappelle que je suis en train d'en écrire une alors allez jeter un coup d'œil. **

**Je vous embrasse et surtout des REVIEWS Please! **


	16. Son sale boulot à Lui & Son bouc émissai

**Salut à tous! Tout d'abord permettez moi de vous dire que je suis très déçue… et triste d'avoir eu aussi peu de reviews!  Juste cinq reviews! Mais que se passe-t-il? LOL En tout cas merci au reviewers… et puis aux lecteurs, tiens! Je suis pas rancunière. Bref, on approche de la fin de cette belle aventure…**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre  Et les bloopers sont toujours attendus avec impatience! Lancez-vous! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son sale boulot à Lui & Son bouc émissaire à Elle.**

Traduction d'une fic de Blue-Topaz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeudi 24 Juillet 2003_

**03:12 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous êtes là?

**03:14 : Sam Carter**

Je suis avec mon père pour le moment. Je vous re-contacte plus tard.

**03:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Reçu. Faites-le aussitôt que vous vous serez débarrassée de votre père.

**03:14 : Sam Carter**

Hey!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**03:58 : Sam Carter**

Papa parle au Préfet Tren pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**03:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Pouvez-vous me retrouver à l'entrée de la mairie ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, hein?

**03:59 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur.

Oh, ouais, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la radio? C'est plus simple. Et est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi vous me voulez là-bas?

**03:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Et laisser tout le contingent du SGC savoir ce qu'on s'apprête à faire? Ça desservirait le but de notre mission. Et pour le "quoi", je vous expliquerais une fois que vous serez ici.

**03:59 : Sam Carter**

C'est une mission? Je serais là dans une demi heure. Laissez moi juste d'abord dire à mon père que je pars.

**04:00 : Jack O'Neill**

Reçu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**04:47 : Sam Carter**

Comment vous avez eu tous ces trucs? Et est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous les avez planqués jusqu'ici?

**04:47 : Jack O'Neill**

"Planqués" est un bien grand mot. J'ai peut-être pas la permission d'amener ça par ici, mais il n'y a aucun règlement nous interdisant de le faire.

**04:47 : Sam Carter**

N'importe quoi.

**04:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes en place?

**04:48 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Je peux les voir de là-haut. Par ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous faites pas ça vous-même? Pourquoi vous voulez que **je** le fasse?

**04:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce qu'il faut que je sois présent en bas, que j'aie un alibi, au cas ou Griff remarquerait que quelque chose cloche. Vous saviez qu'il a un genre de sixième sens quand quelqu'un l'observe? En faisant comme ça, il ne me suspectera pas. Et pour ce qu'il sait, vous êtes avec votre père.

**04:48 : Sam Carter**

En d'autres mots, vous voulez que je fasse votre sale boulot.

**04:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous vous sentiriez mieux si je ne le niais pas?

**04:48 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que non.

**04:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voyez?

**04:48 : Sam Carter**

Griff et la Préfète Dhita marchent côté à côte dans le jardin.

**04:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais ça. Vous recevez quelque chose du micro que j'ai placé dans son chapeau? Entendu quelque chose d'intéressant?

**04:49 : Sam Carter**

Non, j'installe l'équipement. Donnez moi dix minutes. Ça devrait être prêt.

PS: Encore une fois, pourquoi on fait ça? J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Et il ferait bien de commencer à ne pas vous faire autant confiance qu'en ce moment. Comment vous avez mis ce micro dans son chapeau d'ailleurs?

**04:49 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est tout à son honneur. Il a perdu toute intimité le jour ou il a décidé de rejoindre votre classe. Contrairement aux autres, il a les couilles de la mettre en pratique. Et on sait ça TOUS LES DEUX, alors écrasez votre culpabilité et faites votre boulot.

Et pour le micro, moi je sais et c'est à vous de deviner.

**04:49 : Sam Carter**

Je fais ça seulement pour me moquer de vous.

Et pour votre propre sécurité (ou santé mentale, vous choisissez), j'espère que je ne me ferez jamais ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire.

**04:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de problème. Je ne suis pas rancunier, vraiment.

Et ne vous en faites pas pour ma sécurité, Carter. J'ai d'autres méthodes pour arriver à mes fins avec vous . Et elles sont aussi beaucoup plus marrantes.

**04:49 : Sam Carter**

Ne me dites rien. Je ne veux pas être constamment paranoïaque quand vous êtes dans les parages.

**04:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Vos désirs sont des ordres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**04:56 : Sam Carter**

J'ai le son.

**04:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Vous entendez quelque chose d'intéressant?

**04:56 : Sam Carter**

Comme quoi?

**04:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter…

**04:57 : Sam Carter**

Pas encore, Monsieur. Ils parlent juste du temps et autre. Oh, et ils parlent aussi des différences entre notre monde et le sien.

**04:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Ennuyeux.

Bon sang, il a besoin de quelques leçons de répliques de drague.

**04:57 : Sam Carter**

Il n'en a besoin d'aucune, Monsieur. Les femmes trouvent souvent que les "répliques de drague" sont culcul. Et pour le prouver, je peux vous dire qu'ils semblent passer un très bon moment. Beaucoup de sourire et de joues qui rougissent.

**04:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Qui rougissent? Qui rougit?

**04:57 : Sam Carter**

Les deux.

**04:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Griff rougit? J'ai pas besoin de vous dire de prendre une photo de ça, hein?

**04:57 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, j'ai beau être réticente, je n'en suis pas moins stupide. J'ai déjà 4 ou 5 clichés.

**04:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Brave fille. Tenez moi au courant.

**04:57 : Sam Carter**

Ce sera fait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05:31 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, il faut que je retourne auprès de mon père maintenant. Rien de très important ne s'est passé par ici. Il a juste été invité à dîner chez elle ce soir.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Un rendez-vous? Et vous dites que rien de très important ne s'est passé?

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Oui, c'est rien d'important. Il l'aime bien, et elle l'aime bien aussi apparemment. C'est seulement naturel pour elle de l'inviter à dîner. Pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, avez-vous ne serais ce qu'une once de romantisme en vous?

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Je suis juste rationnelle. Griff sera un parfait gentleman ce soir. Il ne brisera aucun règlement. Donc, rien d'intéressant (ça va vous envoyer au royaume des caniveaux) n'arrivera ce soir.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pas une façon de parler à son Colonel.

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, le fait est que mon Colonel me fait faire son sale boulot. Donc, je pense que c'est seulement justice de lui parler comme ça.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous marquez un point. J'ai quand même besoin de détail à propos de son rendez vous de ce soir.

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Après le couché du soleil. C'est environ vers 11:00 pour nous.

**05:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Chouette. Je vous retrouve dans le centre ville à 10:00.

**05:32 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi?

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour espionner Griff, bien sûr.

**05:33 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement le laisser tranquille, Monsieur? On a déjà eu confirmation de ses sentiments. Ça devrait satisfaire le bouche à oreilles. La cassette et les photos que j'ai prises confirmeront ça. Notre travail ici est terminé.

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Il n'est pas encore terminé. Je déteste quand les gens ne font pas leur travail jusqu'au bout.

**05:33 : Sam Carter**

Vous essayez seulement d'avoir plus de munitions contre le Major au cas ou il mettrait mes enseignement en pratique.

**05:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça aussi.

**05:33 : Sam Carter**

Très bien, d'accord. Je vous vois à 10:00.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**09:03 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, j'ai un problème.

**09:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Un problème?

**09:04 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Papa vient juste de finir de parler avec les autochtones. Maintenant il veut passer plus de temps avec moi. Et pour être honnête, on a pas souvent ce genre d'occasions. Est-ce qu'il peut venir avec nous?

**09:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, vous ne pouvez pas amener votre père avec nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si il savait ce qu'on se prépare à faire?

**09:04 : Sam Carter**

Il dirait qu'on est dingues? Ou peut-être qu'il vous demanderait pourquoi vous corrompez ainsi sa petite fille?

**09:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Très bien, très bien. Vous, circulez avec votre père. Je ferais ça tout seul.

**09:04 : Sam Carter**

Merci, Monsieur. J'apprécie beaucoup.

**09:04 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour vous, Carter? Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous?

**09:04 : Sam Carter**

Bien. Alors tenez moi au courant de ce qu'il se passera entre Griff et sa nouvelle petite copine, Ok?

**09:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne sais pas si je dois vous détester ou vous adorer.

**09:05 : Sam Carter**

C'est marrant, Papa dit souvent la même chose.

**09:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Jacob et moi avons tellement en commun.

**09:05 : Sam Carter**

Je lui dirais, Monsieur. Je parie qu'il adorera l'entendre.

**09:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites donc ça. Et dites-lui aussi de mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de sa fille. Elle en a besoin ces derniers temps.

**09:05 : Sam Carter**

Le ferais. Je vous vois plus tard dans nos logements, Monsieur.

**09:05 : Jack O'Neill**

A plus tard, Carter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:13 : Sam Carter**

Cher Colonel O'Neill,

Par cette lettre, j'aimerais vous informer que mes plans pour cette soirée s'avèrent être une gigantesque perte de temps. Mon père, comme toujours, agit comme un … père. Pouvez-vous m'aider à me sortir de cette situation ? Toute aide ou suggestion sera largement appréciées.

Sincèrement votre,

Major Carter

PS: S'il vous plaît, vraiment s'il vous plaît. Là je suis désespérée.

**12:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Wow, c'est si grave? Qu'est-ce que votre père a fait cette fois?

**12:14 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, il fait tout un plat de (enfin, de l'inexistence) ma vie à amoureuse. Il dit que je suis en âge de me poser et de lui donner quelques petits-enfants. Toujours le vieux refrain, toujours le vieux refrain

**12:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Il vous a dit ça en face? C'est un homme brave.

**12:14 : Sam Carter**

Ben, il n'a pas dit exactement ça. Il est assez intelligent et sage (avec l'aide de Selmac) pour ne pas faire ça. Mais c'était l'idée générale de notre conversation.

Alors, vous pouvez m'aider?

**12:14 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sur. Vous êtes où d'ailleurs?

**12:15 : Sam Carter**

Dans les toilettes des femmes d'un des restaurant dans la cité. Est-ce que vous pouvez me contacter par radio dans cinq minutes, en disant que vous avez besoin de moi pour un contrôle du périmètre ou quelque chose comme ça? Ainsi, je pourrais le laisser tomber sans le blesser.

**12:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devriez arrêtez de m'utiliser comme bouc émissaire, vous savez. Je ne serais pas toujours dans le coin.

**12:15 : Sam Carter**

Tant que vous êtes là…

**12:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok alors, dans cinq minutes je vous contacterais.

**12:15 : Sam Carter**

Merci Monsieur. J'ai une dette envers vous.

**12:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous me devez beaucoup.

**12:15 : Sam Carter**

Je sais.

**12:15 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous joignez à moi pour espionner le rendez-vous de Griff?

**12:15 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur, je peux aussi bien faire ça. J'ai rien de mieux à faire. Où êtes vous?

**12:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis devant la maison de sa petite copine. Vous savez où c'est?

**12:16 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que oui. Elle nous l'a montré plus tôt dans la matinée.

**12:16 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je vous vois là-bas.

Et Carter, si vous pouvez, soyez un ange s'il vous plaît et ramenez moi quelque chose de décent à manger.

**12:16 : Sam Carter**

Considérez que c'est fait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:44 : Sam Carter**

Wow. Pour mémoire, c'était la chose la plus amusante que j'aie faite en patrouille.

**15:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez raison.

**15:45 : Sam Carter**

Vous avez vu la tête de Griff quand il nous a vu?

**15:45 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est parce que vous ne savez pas garder un visage impassible.

**15:45 : Sam Carter**

Hé, même si j'avais eu l'air sérieux, je continue de croire que son visage aurait tourné au rouge quand même. Il était tellement embarrassé. Pauvre Griff.

**15:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Pauvre Griff? Il a eu la fille, Carter. Vous devriez repenser votre définition de "pauvre", là.

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

Mais il bégayait. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

**15:46 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est parce qu'on l'a pris en flagrant délit en train de quitter la maison de sa copine tard dans la nuit. Et parce qu'on lui a demandé une explication.

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

N'oubliez pas la façon dont vous avez récité certaines choses qu'il lui a dit plus tôt. Il sait DONC qu'on le surveillait.

**15:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça aussi.

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

De toute façon, je voulais juste dire bonne nuit, Monsieur. Merci pour le divertissement.

**15:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Quand vous voulez. Je vous vois demain.

**15:46 : Sam Carter**

A plus tard alors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes réveillée?

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

En quelque sorte. Peu importe le nombre de missions que j'ai effectuées, je ne me ferais jamais au décalage horaire. Je ne peux pas allumer et éteindre mon corps comme ça.

**22:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous apprendrez comment faire. Un jour.

Bon, pouvez-vous me retrouver dehors?

**22:21 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai remarqué que Griff n'était pas dans son lit. Je vous parie mon bras droit qu'il est partit voir sa copine. Vous voulez découvrir ce qu'il en est?

**22:22 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur, pourquoi pas? Donnez moi cinq minutes pour être prête.

**22:22 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous les avez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vendredi 25 Juillet 2003_

**01:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Ce petit bâtard chanceux.

**01:01 : Sam Carter**

Je suis en quelque sorte d'accord avec vous.

**01:01 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas "en quelque sorte"?

**01:02 : Sam Carter**

Il est chanceux, oui. Mais ce n'est pas un bâtard. Loin de là en fait.

**01:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez craqué pour lui ou quoi? Vous semblez beaucoup le défendre.

**01:02 : Sam Carter**

C'est un gars bien.

**01:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous dites seulement ça parce qu'il c'est un abrutit qui vous paie 20$ pour une heure de n'importe quoi et vous voulez qu'il continue.

**01:02 : Sam Carter**

En fait, je pense que c'est un gars très intelligent puisqu'il fait ce que vous venez de décrire.

**01:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sur que oui. De toute façon on a les photos qu'il nous fallait, exact?

**01:02 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Monsieur.

**01:02 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Agrandissez ça taille poster dès qu'on sera de retour et placardez le dans le mess, au vestiaire (je ferais ceux des hommes, vous ceux des femmes), à la gym, la salle d'enregistrement, les ascenseurs, et n'importe quel endroit public auquel vous puissiez penser. Et n'oubliez pas d'ajouter le texte "Le Gagnant de la Plus Longue Relation à Distance" en dessous. Et juste pour l'agacer mettez aussi l'exacte distance entre ici et sa planète.

**01:03 : Sam Carter**

Wow, vous tentez vraiment le diable, hein?

**01:03 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est un Major, je suis Colonel. Il n'oserait pas me faire quoi que ce soit.

**01:03 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, je suis Major, et vous êtes Colonel. Et regardez tout ce que je vous ai fait.

**01:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que c'était bien sage de me mentionner ça?

**01:03 : Sam Carter**

Non, je suppose que non. J'ai je l'ai fait quand même.

**01:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Le Diable.

**01:03 : Sam Carter**

C'est moi.

**01:03 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous vois plus tard, Carter.

**01:03 : Sam Carter**

A plus tard, Monsieur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16:45 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur, Janet vous cherche. Elle a dit que vous n'aviez pas encore passé votre examen post-mission.

**16:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais. J'y serais dans quelques minutes.

**16:46 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

**16:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien.

**16:46 : Sam Carter**

Colonel…

**16:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien, vraiment. Juste une petite conversation avec votre père avant qu'il ne parte, c'est tout.

**16:46 : Sam Carter**

De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux?

**16:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Des trucs d'hommes. Rien qui puisse intéresser une gentille fille comme vous.

**16:47 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce qu'on doit remettre encore ça sur le tapis? Je suis quasi certaine qu'on sait tous les deux que vous dites ça seulement pour esquiver ma question.

**16:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah. C'est bien alors. Ça veut dire que vous n'insisterez pas pour avoir une réponse.

**16:47 : Sam Carter**

Non. Je ne suis pas si bête . Il va juste falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour vous faire chanter .

**16:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Oy.

**16:47 : Sam Carter**

En tout cas, Janet vous cherche. J'ai déjà fait le mien et je vais procéder à la photo de Griff comme vous me l'avez demandé.

**16:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. N'oubliez pas qu'on a un briefing à 17:30.

**16:47 : Sam Carter**

Je vous verrais là-bas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, j'ai entendu dire que Jacob restait pour la fête de Dimanche. C'est vrai?

**19:50 : Sam Carter**

J'ai peur que non, Monsieur. Il doit retourner au quartier Général de la Tok'ra aussi vite que possible pour reporter ce qu'il a trouvé. Il passera la porte dans une demi-heure. Voulez-vous le voir partir? Et vous serez heureux de savoir que Anise/Freya part avec lui.

**19:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Vraiment? Alors c'est définitif: je vais venir les voir partir.

**19:51 : Sam Carter**

Je pense qu'ils apprécieraient.

**19:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous rentrez chez vous ce soir?

**19:51 : Sam Carter**

Oui, dès que mon père sera partit, je rentre à la maison. Je vais me coucher tôt. Pourquoi?

**19:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour demain, est-ce que vous voulez que je passe vous prendre ou vous voulez qu'on se retrouve au supermarché directement?

**19:51 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouverais au supermarché, Monsieur. Comme ça on aura deux voitures pour transporter toute la nourriture et les boissons.

**19:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Et vous vous souvenez que vous me devez un repas fait maison, n'est-ce pas?

**19:52 : Sam Carter**

Je n'oublierais ça pour rien au monde. Ne vous en faites pas Colonel, ce sera comestible

**19:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je m'assurais juste que vous n'alliez pas me caner.

**19:52 : Sam Carter**

Pas la moindre chance. J'ai dit que je cuisinerais pour vous. Ça veut dire que je vais cuisiner pour vous. Une requête spéciale?

**19:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Assurez vous juste que vous n'avez pas empoisonné ma nourriture, Ok?

**19:52 : Sam Carter**

Pas de poison, compris.

**19:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous vois dans la Salle de la Porte.

**19:52 : Sam Carter**

Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21:34 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, j'ai oublié de vous demander à quelle heure vous voulez qu'on se retrouve demain.

**21:34 : Jack O'Neill**

11:00. Pas trop tôt, pas trop tard non plus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

**21:34 : Sam Carter**

11:00 c'est parfait. Vous avez déjà écrit la liste des courses?

**21:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est ce que vous croyez que je suis? Une femme au foyer?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'une liste de course. C'est pas si difficile que ça? On va juste acheter un peu de viande, de la salade, des fruits, du pain, le la bière, du soda, du jus de fruit, et du charbon.

**21:35 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes bien un homme. J'en ferais une alors.

**21:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites-vous plaisir.

**21:35 : Sam Carter**

Très bien alors, je vais aller me coucher. Je vous vois demain.

**21:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Faites de beaux rêves.

**21:35 : Sam Carter**

Vous aussi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TINTIN! Et voilà, c'est fini… Si j'ai assez de reviews, je posterais vite  . Je sais c'est pas beau de faire du chantage mais qu'est-ce que j'adore ce bruit que fait ma boite aux lettre quand j'ai du courrier! **

**On se retrouve bientôt! (enfin tout dépend de vous)  LOL**


	17. Son Major à Lui & Son Colonel à Elle

**Tout d'abord pardon pour vous avoir fait attendre, mais beaucoup de choses sont en cours dans la vraie vie alors j'ai mis un peu de temps. Par contre, je sais que vous allez me détester mais ceci est le dernier chapiptre… OUIN! Ça va me manquer cette fic. Mais bon… allez je vous laisse lire les derniers intants Palmiques de nos deux amis :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Son Major à Lui & Son Colonel à Elle.**

De 26 Juillet 2003 

**10:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je suis coincé dans le trafic; je pense qu'il y a du y avoir un genre d'accident. Donc, je serais peut-être un peu en retard pour notre petit shopping

**10:56 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez que je commence sans vous? Je suis déjà arrivée. Parce que ça ne me dérange pas.

**10:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Le trafic est lent – je pense que je pourrais être là dans dix ou quinze minutes. Attendez moi. Et puis vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de faire une liste de courses, hier? Je veux la voir d'abord.

**10:56 : Sam Carter**

Vous tapez en conduisant. C'est dangereux, Monsieur. Sans mentionner que vous enfreignez la loi.

**10:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous en faites pas, je suis capable de faire de multiples chose quand la situation le requiert. Et autant que je sache, la loi ne veux pas que nous conduisions en utilisant un téléphone portable, il n'y est pas question de taper sur un Palm.

**10:57 : Sam Carter**

C'est quand même dangereux. Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas plutôt votre téléphone? Vous gardez un kit main libre dans votre boite à gants, exact?

**10:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous voulez que j'arrête, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de cesser de répondre à mes entrées vous savez.

**10:57 : Sam Carter**

Bien. Considérez que c'est la dernière. S'il vous plaît, faites un effort pour arriver ici en un seul morceau, Monsieur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:05 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, qu'est-ce que bous faites?

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi cette question?

**12:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Parce que vu d'ici, on dirait que vous flirtez avec le boucher.

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Eh bien, vu d'ici, on dirait que je lui demande de la viande.

Je fais des courses, Monsieur, à quoi vous vous attendiez?

**12:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Il vous fait des clins d'œil.

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Et donc? Il fait des clins d'œils . Je parie qu'il fait ça à chaque cliente . Où êtes-vous d'ailleurs?

**12:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez dire à chaque jolie cliente ? Je suis quelque part d'où je peut vous voir, mais pas vous.

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que vous essayez d'insinuer quelque chose, Monsieur?

**12:06 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien.

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes supposé faire votre partie des courses, Monsieur.

**12:06 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est ce que je fais.

**12:06 : Sam Carter**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec toutes ces questions?

**12:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Je viens juste de remarquer ça, vraiment. Et je pensait que je me devait de vous le mentionner.

**12:07 : Sam Carter**

Et?

**12:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Eh bien, je m'attendais à moitié à ce que vous l'envoyez paître . Je suis un peu déçu que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, pour être honnête.

**12:07 : Sam Carter**

Moi? L'envoyer paître ? Pour quelle raison? Pour me faire de l'œil ? C'est absurde.

**12:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il a fait après alors. Pas de problème, j'avais une peu peur pour la survie de ce gars d'ailleurs.

**12:07 : Sam Carter**

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après?

**12:07 : Jack O'Neill**

Je n'aurais pas de sang sur les mains.

**12:07 : Sam Carter**

Alors pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça d'abord?

**12:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour vous embêter.

**12:08 : Sam Carter**

Ce n'est TELLEMENT pas la réponse que j'attendais.

**12:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Depuis quand est-ce que je m'en inquiète?

**12:08 : Sam Carter**

Si je ne vous connaissait pas mieux, je dirais que vous essayez de vous bagarrer avec moi.

**12:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Sans commentaire.

**12:08 : Sam Carter**

Vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos course, Monsieur.

**12:08 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous le dites.

**12:08 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes vraiment un grand gamin.

**12:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Ah. Est-ce que c'est un compliment?

**12:09 : Sam Carter**

Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:18 : Sam Carter**

Colonel, est-ce que vous seriez en train de flirter avec la vendeuse?

**12:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Moi? En train de flirter? Avec une femme au hasard ?

Bien sur, oui.

**12:20 : Sam Carter**

Vous réalisez que nous sommes là pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour la fête de demain, exact? Pas pour dégotter une nénette.

**12:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Flirter est un amusement anodin, Major. Ce n'est pas comme si j'exhibais mes charmes.

**12:20 : Sam Carter**

Pardon?

**12:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Voyons voir ça.

Première leçon de vie de O'Neill: les charmes des O'Neill peuvent seulement être montrés à l'homme/la femme de leur rêves, pas à une bimbo/un étalon qu'ils viennent de rencontrer.

**12:20 : Sam Carter**

Je suis légèrement préoccupée par l'état mental de toute votre famille, Monsieur. En tout cas, si vous voulez continuer à flirter, pas de problème. Souvenez vous juste que vous avez un boulot à faire.

**12:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous devez me connaître mieux que ça. Bien sur que je ne flirte pas avec elle. Je lui demande juste de l'aide pour trouver quelques articles, c'est tout. Qui pensez-vous que je sois? Daniel?

**12:20 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sur que c'est tout, Monsieur?

**12:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, je fais les courses avec vous, non? Je ne vous abandonnerais pour rien au monde.

**12:21 : Sam Carter**

Contente de le savoir.

**12:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes où d'ailleurs?

**12:21 : Sam Carter**

A un endroit d'où je peut vous voir, mais pas vous.

**12:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Sournois, j'aime ça. Vous avez déjà terminé votre partie des courses?

**12:21 : Sam Carter**

Presque, mais je dois encore prendre de quoi manger pour ce soir.

**12:21 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que quinze minutes seront assez?

**12:21 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve à la sortie dans quinze minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, à quelle heure vous voulez que je vienne chez vous?

**15:40 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce que 19:00 ça vous ira, Monsieur?

**15:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Je serais là.

**15:40 : Sam Carter**

Comment se passe les courses à l'épicerie ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider à les faire.

**15:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de problème – vous deviez me faire mon dîner de toute façon, non? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si difficile.

PS: Rappelez-vous, pas de poison. Je suis allergique.

**15:41 : Sam Carter**

J'ai peut-être mis de l'extrait de levure dans votre nourriture, pas de l'arsenic. Donc, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour votre allergie.

**15:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous avez fait ça, vous le regretterez. Et c'est une promesse que je compte bien tenir.

**15:41 : Sam Carter**

Trouble-fête.

**15:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Hypocrite.

**15:41 : Sam Carter**

Incorrigible.

**15:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Rabat-joie.

**15:41 : Sam Carter**

Autoritaire.

**15:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Tordue.

**15:42 : Sam Carter**

Est-ce qu'on a fini avec les noms d'oiseau?

**15:42 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai encore environ une douzaine d'adjectifs qui vous décrivent parfaitement, mais ceux-là suffiront pour le moment.

**15:42 : Sam Carter**

Ben, j'en ai pas loin de deux douzaines pour vous.

**15:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien, on pourra les partager pendant dîner alors.

**15:42 : Sam Carter**

A tout à l'heure. N'oubliez pas d'apporter le vin.

**15:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Je n'oublierais pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22:24 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis au-delà d'être sans mots.

**22:24 : Sam Carter**

Idem.

**22:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis terrassé.

**22:25 : Sam Carter**

Moi aussi.

**22:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Dévasté, même.

**22:25 : Sam Carter**

Pareil ici.

**22:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Je énervé…Ça commence à devenir une habitude maintenant.

**22:25 : Sam Carter**

Enervé? Ben, ouais, je crois aussi.

**22:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Je faut que j'étrangle quelqu'un.

**22:25 : Sam Carter**

Je me contenterais de juste vous REGARDER en train de le faire.

**22:25 : Jack O'Neill**

Saleté de Tok'ra.

**22:25 : Sam Carter**

Excusez moi?

**22:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Désolé, un lapsus.

CETTE Tok'ra est une saleté. Bien sur, son timing était pile poil. Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas partie juste hier? Elle est comme la peste qui ne s'en ira pas quoi qu'on fasse.

**22:26 : Sam Carter**

Je ne veux pas parler d'elle.

**22:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, on va dire du mal d'elle - vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas en être?

**22:26 : Sam Carter**

Affirmatif. Je suis pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

**22:26 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous allez bien? Vous n'avez plus été vous-même depuis que le Général nous a rappelé. En y repensant, vous êtes inhabituellement silencieuse.

**22:26 : Sam Carter**

C'est parce que tout ça me rend malade. C'est comme si l'univers me jouait une blague sans fin. Et il n'y a foutrement rien que je puisse faire pour arrêter ça.

**22:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Où êtes vous?

**22:27 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur?

**22:27 : Jack O'Neill**

Où êtes vous?

**22:27 : Sam Carter**

Mes quartiers.

**22:27 : Jack O'Neill**

J'y serais vite.

**22:27 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi?

**22:28 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'allez pas bien. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour vous remonter le moral.

**22:28 : Sam Carter**

Et ce serait?

**22:28 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est un secret. Attendez juste et vous verrez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:17 : Sam Carter**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on aie fait ça. Vous savez quoi? Je pense que je suis finalement contaminée par votre mauvaise influence. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que le système immunitaire de ma santé mentale avait tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner.

**23:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais ça vous a remonté le moral, non?

**23:18 : Sam Carter**

C'est vrai. Merci, Monsieur. J'apprécie vraiment, je n'aime pas être longtemps dépressive. Vous penser que ça va la décourager?

**23:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ça valait le coup de voir sa tête quand on a fait notre "truc". C'était une confession d'un coup de notre relation. Si ça n'a pas marché, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

**23:18 : Sam Carter**

Puis-je oser demander où vous avez eu le script? C'est plus kitsch que n'importe quel roman à l'eau de rose que j'aie jamais lu. Je ne peut pas croire que tous ces mots sont sortis de ma propre bouche. Et de la votre.

PS: C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons tous les deux une assez bonne mémoire, ou alors on aurait du lire le script devant elle.

**23:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous lisez des romans kitsch à l'eau de rose ? Vous auriez voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas?

PS: Est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence? Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait remarqué de toute façon.

**23:18 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi pas? C'est un bon moyen pour rire, c'est **tellement **drôle.

**23:18 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez qu'on étale sur ce fait?

**23:19 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur. Quelques-uns sont tellement ridicules que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement que rire. Allez, est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer quelqu'un venir vers vous et dire "Mec, t'es trop sexy.", et cinq pages plus tard, vous finissez en faisant sauvagement, passionnément l'amour à ce gars (ou cette fille, dans votre cas) sur le canapé, à côté du canapé, sur la table, sous la table, dans la douche, dans la baignoire, etc… C'est trop irréel. Sans mentionner collant.

**23:19 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est comme votre autre hobby de regarder un film de science fiction et de les démonter, hein?

**23:19 : Sam Carter**

Yep. C'est marrant de remarquer les erreurs des autres (ou l'idiotie).

**23:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Dure critique.

**23:19 : Sam Carter**

C'est moi.

**23:19 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, est-ce que j'ai dit que j'aimais votre cuisine?

**23:19 : Sam Carter**

Oui, vous l'avez fait. En fait, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois ou vous l'avez dit.

**23:19 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est le signe que j'en veux plus, vous savez?

**23:20 : Sam Carter**

Je sais. Oh ben, au final vous avez réussi à finir votre assiette avant qu'on nous demande de rentrer. Comme ça, je sais que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à préparer le repas.

**23:20 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, j'attend toujours pour une autre invitation.

**23:20 : Sam Carter**

Juste comme ma grand-mère a l'habitude de dire, "Le chemin jusqu'au cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac".

**23:20 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est une femme sage. Je ne pourrait pas être plus d'accord.

**23:20 : Sam Carter**

Il y a quelqu'un à ma porte, Monsieur. Je reviens.

**23:20 : Jack O'Neill**

J'attend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:39 : Sam Carter**

Wow. C'était… intéressant.

**23:39 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui était intéressant?

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Freya vient tout juste de me présenter ses excuses. Ou plutôt je pense que c'était des excuses.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez à l'essentiel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que vous m'étiez "loyal". Elle a promis de ne plus vous poursuivre son intérêt envers vous.

**23:40 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce qu'elle a dit ce que je pense qu'elle a dit? Vous lui avez répondu quelque chose?

**23:40 : Sam Carter**

Oui.

Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise? Qu'elle se trompait? Après ce qu'on a dit devant elle? Vous vouliez que je lui explique que c'était rien d'autre qu'une blague? Si je fais ça, elle sera de nouveau après vous. Et je suis sure que ce n'est PAS ce que vous voulez.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Non. Je ne veux vraiment pas ça. Mais et si elle va dire ça à Hammond?

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Elle n'est pas si terrible, Monsieur. Elle peut être embêtante mais ce n'est pas son genre. Peut-être que le fait qu'Anise ne vous aime pas vraiment aide aussi. Et c'est pas comme si elle ne le suspectait pas déjà. Elle était là pendant notre test de Za'tarc.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Si elle savait pour ça, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de revenir ici?

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Ben, vous n'allez vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas aimer ça. Je pense que je vous devait d'abord un avertissement.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, mince.

Je sens l'urgence de m'allonger avant même que vous m'ayez dit ce qu'il y a.

**23:41 : Sam Carter**

Vous feriez peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir.

**23:41 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez que j'aie remarqué votre avertissement?

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Ben, pour être totalement honnête, c'est que, si vous VOULEZ que je soit honnête, je dirais "ouais".

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez-y alors, dites moi de quoi il s'agit.

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, elle a dit que la raison pour laquelle elle est allée plus loin que d'habitude, c'est parce qu'elle a reçu une "lettre d'amour" de votre part il y a quelques semaines.

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

QUOI! Quelle lettre d'amour? Je lui ai jamais envoyé de lettre d'amour!

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Je sais ça. Elle m'a montré la lettre - elle est ici dans mes quartiers si vous voulez la lire, d'ailleurs.

De toute façon c'est vraiment pas votre écriture, c'est trop lisible et poétique pour être la votre. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'était pas possible que ce soit vous qui l'ayez envoyée. Quelqu'un vous fait une mauvaise blague, Monsieur. C'était même signé avec votre nom.

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Avez-vous idée de qui pourrait avoir le CRAN de faire ça?

**23:42 : Sam Carter**

Ma liste de suspects est assez longue.

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Flûte, la mienne aussi. Si je met la main sur celui qui a fait ça, je m'assurerais qu'ils regretterons le jour où ils sont nés.

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Remarquez, vous devez d'abord trouver le … .

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Mais comment?

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Freya dit que la lettre a été envoyée au Tok'ra avec d'autres papiers. Elle lui était adressée. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse attraper … aussi facilement. Visiblement ils savent comment effacer leurs traces.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vérifie juste…c'est pas vous, hein?

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Moi? En aucun cas. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je pourrait vous faire, mais ça n'en fait pas partie. Et puis c'est cruel de jouer avec les émotions des gens comme ça, Tok'ra ou humain.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je voulais être clair là-dessus d'abord. Est-ce que vous avez un plan pour trouver qui est le … ?

**23:43 : Sam Carter**

Pas pour le moment. Et juste pour info, ce ne sera pas l'un de mes étudiants non plus. Je leur ai dit et répétés que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça.

**23:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous avez beau avoir répété ça autant que vous voulez, mais il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait.

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Vrai.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Un mystère est résolu, un autre pointe son nez.

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

C'est la vie.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sache pas qui est le … . Ou autre…

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Peut-être.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous bientôt?

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Dans plus ou moins une demi-heure. Je vais d'abord voir Janet.

**23:44 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous allez venir tôt chez moi demain matin?

**23:44 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Moi, Janet, Daniel et Teal'c seront là vers 10:00. Ça vous va, Monsieur?

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien sur.

**23:45 : Sam Carter**

Je vous vois demain alors.

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

A demain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimanche 27 Juillet 2003 

**08:43 : Jack O'Neill**

Bonjour.

**08:45 : Sam Carter**

'Jour.

**08:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Dernier jour, hein?

**08:45 : Sam Carter**

Dernier jour. Ouais.

**08:45 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est ironique, le temps sera ensoleillé et chaud aujourd'hui.

**08:45 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, vous auriez dit que c'était un "cliché" s'il avait fait sombre et orageux. Et peut-être "est-ce que le monde sait que j'existe" si ça avait été un jour ordinaire. Il n'y a rien pour vous plaire.

**08:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, si nous pouvions garder ce journal, ça m'aurait plu.

**08:46 : Sam Carter**

Mais on ne peut pas.

**08:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, on ne peut pas. Mais je peut quand même garder le Palm, non?

**08:46 : Sam Carter**

Oui, Colonel, vous pouvez. Ça ne dérange pas le Général que nous les gardions, mais pas le journal.

**08:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Donc, pouvez-vous me dire comment ça va se terminer?

**08:46 : Sam Carter**

J'ai programmé les transmetteurs et receveurs que nous utilisons d'envoyer des entrées pour le désactiver automatiquement à 00:00 précise ce soir.

**08:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, vous pensez qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour faire changer Hammond d'avis?

**08:46 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas.

**08:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Probablement pas. Il peut être têtu comme une mule parfois.

**08:46 : Sam Carter**

Il a ses raisons.

**08:46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouais.

**08:47 : Sam Carter**

Je vais me préparer pour aller chez vous, Monsieur. Je vous vois dans une heure.

**08:47 : Jack O'Neill**

Conduisez prudemment.

**08:47 : Sam Carter**

Je le ferais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Où vous êtes cachée?

**12:32 : Sam Carter**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

**12:32 : Jack O'Neill**

Felger vous cherche partout. Et je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'endroit où se cacher dans ma maison.

**12:32 : Sam Carter**

Qui a dit que je me cachait?

**12:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous enfermer dans ma salle de bain pendant les quinze dernière minutes n'est pas classifié comme se cacher? Vous avez déjà mangé quelque chose?

**12:33 : Sam Carter**

Comment savez-vous ça? Et oui, j'ai déjeuné, merci de demander.

**12:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Plusieurs personnes m'ont approché pour me demander si j'avais une salle de bain de secour. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui était dedans.

**12:33 : Sam Carter**

Que dire? Votre salle de bain est très douillette.

**12:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez dans ma chambre.

**12:33 : Sam Carter**

Monsieur?

**12:33 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous voulez tant que ça vous cacher, allez juste dans ma chambre. C'est pas fermé, mais je suis sur que les gens n'oseront pas entrer sans y être invités.

**12:34 : Sam Carter**

Votre chambre? Vous êtes sur?

**12:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Affirmatif. Juste, n'allez pas fouiner dans mes tiroir ou mes placards .

**12:34 : Sam Carter**

Ah. C'est là ou vous gardez vos pornos, Monsieur?

**12:34 : Jack O'Neill**

CARTER!

Est-ce que vous essayez de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose comme ça? Vous voulez la chambre ou pas?

**12:34 : Sam Carter**

Wow, je suis surprise que vous ne le niez pas!

**12:34 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter… soyez heureuse que j'aie une once de patience quand je marchande avec vous. Et ce sourire arrogant sur votre visage? Effacez-le!

**12:35 : Sam Carter**

Moi? Arrogante ?

**12:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, regardez, Felger viens vers moi. Pas de doute qu'il va me demander où vous êtes.

**12:35 : Sam Carter**

D'accord, d'accord, je m'enfuie vers votre chambre tout de suite.

**12:35 : Jack O'Neill**

Je savais que vous verriez les choses de mon point de vue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17:08 : Sam Carter**

Où êtes vous? Et où sont les autres? La maison est vide.

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous êtes réveillée. C'est bien. Je suis juste au magasin, j'ai besoin d'acheter du pain et du lait. Serais de retour dans une sec.

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

Et les autres?

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Les autres sont rentrés chez eux.

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

Vous auriez du me réveiller. J'aurais pu vous aider à nettoyer.

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, c'est Ok. SG-4 a perdu un pari, l'honneur leur reviens. Et puis, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Et Carter, la prochaine fois, vous pouvez utiliser mon lit. Le sol n'est pas vraiment confortable pour dormir.

**17:09 : Sam Carter**

C'est VOTRE lit, Monsieur. Je ne me sentait pas de l'utiliser sans avoir d'abord eu votre permission. D'un autre coté je pense que je me suis endormi en lisant l'un des livre que j'ai trouvé dans votre chambre.

Et merci pour la couverture au fait. Je suppose que c'est VOUS qui avez mis cette couverture sur moi.

**17:09 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous aurait bien portée jusqu'au lit, mais vous avez tellement le sommeil léger.

Hé, vous dînez chez moi? J'ai quelques reste du barbecue.

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

J'aimerais beaucoup.

**17:10 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien. Je ne serais pas long. Pendant ce temps, mettez-vous à l'aise. Les bières sont dans le frigo comme d'habitude, servez vous.

**17:10 : Sam Carter**

Merci.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:42 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:45 : Jack O'Neill**

Allez faites moi rire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23:47 : Jack O'Neill**

S'il vous plaît. Regardez l'heure. Nous n'aurons plus ce journal pour longtemps.

**23:47 : Sam Carter**

D'accord. D'accord. Quoique je ne comprend pas le besoin que vous avez de communiquer avec moi en utilisant le Palm alors que je suis assise à côté de vous.

**23:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi pas? D'un autre côté je suis un homme de peu de mots.

**23:48 : Sam Carter**

Parlez-moi en.

**23:48 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que c'est une insulte?

**23:48 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. S'en est une?

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Pimbêche.

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Et vous dites ça de la façon la plus gentille, n'est-ce pas?

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Voyant que vous me menacez avec ma propre tasse, je ne peut que dire "oui, bien sur".

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Je ne vous menace pas. Je ne fait que tenir votre tasse au-dessus de votre tête.

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Et vous en ferez tomber le contenu sur moi, si je choisi de vous contredire?

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Oui, ça aussi.

**23:49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ferez un bon Colonel un jour. Je suis sur que vous ne serez pas un Major pour toujours.

**23:49 : Sam Carter**

Juste un bon Colonel?

Et Monsieur, je suis sure que vous ne serez pas un Colonel pour toujours aussi.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez être alors? Un Général fameux? Une brillante scientifique? Le Président des Etats Unis? Et pourquoi pas une parfaite femme d'interieur ?

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouch. Votre coude est bien pointu, pas besoin de l'utiliser sur moi.

**23:50 : Sam Carter**

Il l'est bien assez pour vous punir de vous moquer de moi.

**23:50 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne moque pas de vous. Il m'arrive juste de penser que vous pourriez être tout cela.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Voulez vous encore recevoir mon coude ?

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Quoi? Est-ce qu'un gars ne peut pas être honnête pour une fois?

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Ouch. Ok, Ok, je la ferme maintenant. Pas besoin d'être si violente.

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Bien. Et puis, je commence à apprécier le silence.

**23:51 : Jack O'Neill**

Est-ce que vous insinuez que vous n'aimez pas ma voix?

**23:51 : Sam Carter**

Seulement quand vous faites ce rôle bruyant et agaçant. Même Daniel et Teal'c détestent ça.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Je laisse ça à votre propre interprétation.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voyez, si je me moque de vous, vous allez me "couder" dans les côtes . Mais quand vous vous moquez de moi, je ne vous fait rien.

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Et votre point de vue est que?

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne jouez pas le jeu.

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Oh, désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que nous jouions.

**23:52 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez, mon café aurait l'air bien sur votre sweat blanc.

**23:52 : Sam Carter**

Fermez-la maintenant.

**23:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

**23:53 : Sam Carter**

C'est agréable.

**23:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est-ce qui est agréable?

**23:53 : Sam Carter**

Ça.

**23:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Et "ça" c'est quoi?

**23:53 : Sam Carter**

Juste être assis ici, à rien faire.

**23:53 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh. Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas?

Hum, Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

**23:54 : Sam Carter**

Je repose juste ma tête.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Sur mon épaule?

**23:54 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi pas? La hauteur de votre épaule est parfaite pour moi. Pas trop grande, pas trop petite.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas de quoi.

Vous restez? Il se fait tard là. Je peux préparer la chambre d'amis.

**23:54 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soir une si bonne idée.

**23:54 : Jack O'Neill**

Ben, je suis pas connu pour mes bonnes idées, hein?

Restez pour la nuit?

**23:55 : Sam Carter**

Pouvez-vous me donner une raison pour le faire?

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Rien ne se passera, Carter. Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Vous ne nous faites pas confiance?

**23:55 : Sam Carter**

C'est pas une question de confiance.

**23:55 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors quoi?

**23:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter?

**23:56 : Sam Carter**

J'ai l'habitude de jouer la sécurité, et de suivre les règles tout le temps. Mais pendant les trois dernières semaines, j'ai pris des risques . Et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'arrêter juste comme ça. Même lorsque ce journal sera fini.

**23:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors, n'arrêtez pas.

**23:56 : Sam Carter**

Ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus compliquées.

**23:56 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça peut devenir compliqué comment?

**23:57 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Je ne veut pas savoir.

**23:57 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne peut pas voir ce que sera le futur. Mais je vis ma vie du mieux que je peux dans le présent. Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, je veux être aussi proche que possible de mes amis, même s'il sont parfois de vrais chieurs . Mais pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ils sont ma famille maintenant.

Et vous êtes l'une d'entre eux.

Je sais que les choses ont changé un peu récemment, je ne vois pas ça comme une mauvaise chose. JE vois ça comme le nouveau pas en avant dans notre relation.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Wow. C'est l'une des chose les plus profonde que je vous aie entendu dire.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai mes moments.

Regardez, il est presque Minuit.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Ouais, c'est presque minuit.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Avoir ce journal était très fun, mais vous savez quoi? Rien ne vaut le vrai monde.

**23:58 : Sam Carter**

Je suis d'accord avec vous.

**23:58 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça va me manquer, remarquez. Beaucoup.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

J'ai le même sentiment.

**23:59 : Jack O'Neill**

Eh bien, laissez moi vous dire au revoir pour la dernière fois ici.

**23:59 : Sam Carter**

Au revoir à vous aussi.

Fin du programme 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci a tous d'avoir suivit cette traduction. Merci a Blue Topaz pour l'avoir écrite d'ailleurs! Continuez les reviews quand même:D A très bientôt dans une nouvelle fic.**

**PS: les derniers bloopers devraient suivre alors n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer les votre! **


End file.
